Tempe Secrets
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Emily has a long held secret that is finally discovered.  Glimpses of JJ/Rossi and hints of emerging H/P in later chapters, as ever I own nothing it is CBS plaything not mine...chapter 14 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I should really not being doing this, starting another story but this is what has grabbed my muse at the moment so I'm running with it, please let me know what you think and if I'm heading in the right direction, eventually there will be mentions of JJ/Rossi and an emerging H/P relationship but to start with things are a little heavy.**

Chapter 1 - 

JJ had just sat down with her coffee, sipping it slowly as she made a mental note of all the things she had to do. Her solitary thoughts soon disturbed by the all too familiar tone of her cell phone.

"Jesus, is it too much to ask for one weekend?"

JJ put her coffee down and reached across the counter for the offending item.

"Agent Jareau."

* * *

An hour later JJ walked around the round table, placing fresh pads of paper and the relevant case files around as Morgan and Reid walked into the room.

"Sorry about this guys, I hope I didn't ruin your weekend too much."

"I was in the middle of re-reading Isaac Asimov's Foundation Series but..."

"Hold it right there Reid, you have an eidetic memory you do not need to re-read anything!"

"I know Morgan but it was my weekend treat."

JJ laughed as she looked towards the door to see Hotch and Rossi walking in with Garcia following quickly behind them, JJ waited until everyone had taken their seats before she looked at Hotch.

"Ok then JJ."

"What about Prentiss?"

JJ rolled her eyes at Morgan's question as she then looked at Hotch who smiled as he shook his head from side to side.

"She's at her mother's for an important family gathering, as much as she would love me to call her back in I for one do not want to upset the Ambassador, and as I recall Derek you and Emily had a long conversation about her plans before you left on Friday."

Hotch looked across at Morgan who grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well anyway guys back to business."

JJ stood up and flicked the screen so that it showed the photos of two young women, both with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Phoenix PD have requested our assistance, in the last week two young students have been found beaten, raped and then strangled on Tempe Campus at Arizona State University. As you can imagine the student population is getting a little on edge and after yesterday's discovery of the second body the media is causing a whirlwind. The first victim, Kaley Marshall aged 19, was found on Tuesday morning behind the Law library, post-mortem tests found two male DNA samples. The second victim, Sarah Kelmore aged 20, was found yesterday morning by the campus children's centre."

"Ok then wheels up in twenty minutes. Garcia?"

"I know bossman, I'll run the DNA and check for any links."

"Thanks Garcia."

* * *

The two of them walked past the bookstore, smiling and laughing at their little 'in joke' before a campus security guard walked past on the other side of the road.

"No worries mate maybe we'll just have to have ourselves a little fun a bit earlier than what we thought!"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, burger?"

The two friends patted each other on the shoulder and walked away from the security guard.

* * *

"Hey guys?"

"Hang on Garcia."

Reid turned the laptop round so that everyone could see.

"Right then guys, I ran the DNA sample through all known databases and zilch I'm afraid. The two girls lived in different dorm buildings but they did take a Corporate Strategy class together. I ran the list of students in that class, they all came back clean but I'll send them over to you anyway but...I did come across something that is a little bit strange."

"Go on Garcia."

Hotch sat down, trusting the analysts instincts.

"Well one of the students in that class lives on a corridor that was subjected to a burglary ten days ago...the hinky thing is that the student was the only one that didn't have her room ransacked...in the whole corridor."

"Thanks Garcia we'll check it out, what's the student's name?"

"Natasha Hersfold, 20 years old, lives in Burnett Honors College. Garcia out."

"Ok when we land Reid and JJ can you go and speak to this Natasha Hersfold, see how well she knew the victims, Morgan and Dave you check out the latest victim and I'll make a start on victimology."

* * *

JJ was quiet as they stopped outside the dorm building, Reid looked over at his friend.

"Everything ok JJ?"

JJ blinked her eyes as she came out of her reverie.

"Yeah sure, sorry Spence. You know how some cases get to us more than others...well it's ones involving college students that get to me."

JJ offered a small smile as she climbed out of the vehicle and made their way up to Natasha's room. JJ banged loudly on the door, waiting impatiently for a response, she gave it about forty seconds before she rapped her knuckles once again.

"She's not here I'm afraid."

Reid and JJ swung their heads around and looked at a pink haired student standing by her open door.

"Sorry?"

"Tasha. She's not here she's gone for the weekend on some family gathering, she'll be back tomorrow. Can I help?"

Reid walked towards the woman and reached for his credentials.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit, this is my colleague Agent Jareau. We're here regarding the murders of two students found on campus."

"Yeah it's pretty scary at the moment, but why did you want to see Tasha?"

"Umm?"

"Sorry I'm Ali, Ali Saunders. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks Ali."

Reid stepped into the small room and waited for JJ to join him, they both looked around the room before Ali gestured for them to take a seat on the bed whilst Ali pulled up the chair from the desk. JJ took a quick look around the room before she spoke.

"Did Tasha say anything to you about knowing the two victims?"

"No, she did? God that's freaky."

"They were both in one of her classes."

"Oh. It's no great surprise she didn't say anything, Tasha hasn't said a lot to anyone lately."

JJ looked at Reid and then back to Ali.

"Did something happen?"

Ali shifted uncomfortably in her seat, silently cursing herself for opening the door and allowing herself to get stuck in this situation.

"I...she..."

"Please Ali, we need to know any information that may help."

"I don't see how it could."

"Why don't you let us decide if it is relevant."

JJ smiled sympathetically at the student, breathing a sigh of relief as Ali relaxed her shoulders slightly and looked intently at them.

"There was a break in on the corridor the other Thursday night, most of us had gone out to a party...well everyone apart from Tasha. When we returned all of our rooms had been ransacked with stuff like Ipods, laptops and cameras taken, all except Tasha's room. We tried to talk to her, find out if she knew anything but she just said that she had slept through the whole thing."

"You don't believe her?"

Ali brought her head up as she looked at JJ before shaking her head from side to side.

"She's been strange since that night, refusing to talk to anyone, she just goes to classes and trains."

"Trains?"

"Tasha is a runner, the university's track star, but now she is training harder than ever."

"Ok well thanks for the information, if you think of anything else then please let us know."

JJ smiled as she stood up, placing her card on Ali's desk before she and Reid silently left the room.

"What now?"

JJ stopped at the stairs and looked at Reid.

"Not a lot. Go back to Hotch and fill him in and find out what he wants us to do next."

"How about getting a contact number for Natasha?"

"Not a bad idea Spence, we could arrange to meet her when she's back, I'll ask Garcia to do some digging."

* * *

They had finished their burgers and were busy checking to see who else was around on a quiet Sunday afternoon, picking up their trays before quickly empting them and walking out into the sunshine.

"Not much doing around here at the moment."

"Game of golf to pass the afternoon?"

"Sounds good, it's best to hunt at night anyway."

* * *

JJ and Reid had filled the team in on the fruitless afternoon as they sat and worked through the victimology, the table cluttered with takeaway boxes and files. Morgan and Rossi had spent the afternoon with the ME, an unpleasant but necessary task.

"So we are definitely looking at two unsubs, the ME found two samples of DNA again. In all likelihood two students on campus."

Hotch looked around the table as he finished and saw the tired looks on everyone's faces, the shrill ring of a cell phone broke the mood as JJ quickly answered it.

"Evening Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Well I hope you guys are having a relaxing Sunday evening. I've got that number for you JJ."

"Ok Garcia what is it?"

"Yeah umm, well there's a slight problem."

Garcia went quiet as Morgan looked at JJ a confused look on his face.

"What is it babygirl, spill."

"The number it's..."

"It's mine."

Garcia turned around in shock and saw Emily standing in the doorway of her office, her mouth stayed open as Emily slowly walked over and took a seat beside Garcia and put the phone on speaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So chapter 2 is done and dusted, you can thank the kids for going to bed on time and my husband for being away on business! As ever I own nothing but I am on the lookout for a beta-reader if anyone is interested? Please read, review but most importantly enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - **

"It's mine JJ."

"Emily?"

JJ looked at her cell that lay on the table, the silence was palatable as the rest of the team waited for Emily to respond. Emily looked at the photos on the screens in Garcia's office, her heart skipping a beat as she focused on the photo of Natasha Hersfold on the large screen.

"Emily are you ok?"

Garcia reached across and placed her hands on top of her friends, instantly noticing the slight tremble in the normally composed agent.

"Yes. Why do you need to speak to Natasha?"

JJ ran her hands through her hair as she looked at Hotch who nodded for her to respond.

"We're on a case in Phoenix, we think Natasha may have known the two victims and is one of the few links we have between the victims."

"Well she's due to land at Phoenix airport in a couple of hours but I'd prefer it if you waited until I get there before you speak to her."

Emily looked back up at the screens, biting her bottom lip subconsciously as she waited to hear the team's answer. JJ stood and took a few steps away from the table, she looked at the others before focusing on Hotch who was concentrating hard. JJ took a deep breath as she leaned in closer to the phone.

"Emily...how do you know Natasha?"

Garcia squeezed Emily's hands in support as she watched the brunette swallow hard before she answered in a barely audible whisper.

"She's...she's my...she's my daughter."

Garcia looked at Emily and gave her a warm smile before carefully prising her hands away from Emily's and started typing quickly on her keyboard before JJ finally broke the silence in both rooms.

"I'll pick you up from the airport Emily, we can go and see her together."

"Thanks JJ...I was on a gap year, travelling around Europe..."

"It's ok Emily, you don't need to explain."

Emily couldn't stop the tears from falling as she heard Hotch's voice sound through the phone, the burden of her secret finally being revealed catching up with her.

"I couldn't not have her, not after...she was beautiful, is wonderful...she took my mother's maiden name and stayed with my grandfather in France until I had graduated and got myself settled. Natasha has never known her father and has never wanted to, we've got along fine, just the two of us."

Garcia pushed her seat back and stood up, quickly moving towards her friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry guys, I never meant to keep it from you...for you to find out like this!"

Emily bowed her head into the nape of Garcia's neck, trying valiantly to stem the flow of tears.

"Shh it's ok Em, everything's fine. JJ, Emily's flight leaves in two hours."

"Thanks Pen, take care of her."

"As ever, you too guys, Garcia out."

Garcia leant down and turned the phone off as she moved Emily's head so that she could look into her eyes.

"Hey you!"

"Thank you Pen."

"No thanks necessary Em, now you go and make sure that your beautiful daughter is safe and well."

Garcia reached up and brushed a few straggly tears away from Emily's cheeks.

"And when this is all done and dusted, I want a proper introduction, a party, you know Garcia style!"

Emily managed a small laugh as she pictured the scenario.

"Natasha would love that!"

"Take care Em and if you need anything."

"Thanks Pen."

Garcia leant up and kissed Emily on the cheek before Emily bowed her head once again and walked out of Garcia's office.

* * *

JJ sat down and looked around the table, the shock and confusion evident on everyone's faces but the hurt of Hotch's face was the one that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I should have known...the name, I done security clearance for the ambassador and I never came across Natasha, though there were several Hersfold's."

"She didn't want anyone to know Hotch, you know the ambassador, if she wanted to keep anything quiet."

Hotch nodded at Dave's response, knowing that it made sense.

"There is something else."

Everyone turned to face Reid who looked down at the table before turning to JJ for help.

"When we went to speak to Natasha, we spoke to another girl who lives in the next room, she said that Natasha had changed after the break in."

JJ took a breath as she stood up once again, unable to contain her nervous energy.

"She has become increasingly withdrawn, not talking to her friends, just going to class and the athletics track."

JJ let the words hang in the air, knowing that the profilers would be able to work out what they meant.

"Should we tell Emily?"

Morgan looked at Hotch, the anger evident in his eyes.

"No we don't know anything for certain but JJ?"

"I know Hotch, I'll keep an eye on her."

Hotch nodded as he looked around the table.

"Well let's go to the hotel and get some rest."

* * *

Emily stopped at her desk, sitting down she reached for the phone, debating whether or not to phone her daughter, but then she remembered the slight distance and tension between the two of them at her mother's house and decided against it.

_

* * *

_

Emily stopped the BMW on the gravel drive, she normally hated attending her mother's functions but this was her mother's birthday party and there was no way of getting out of it, the only good thing about coming out here was the fact that Natasha was going to be there as well.

"_Ah Emily so pleased that you could make it!"_

"_Of course mother, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"_

"_Enough with the theatrics Emily it doesn't suit you. Now go on I know you want to go and find your daughter."_

_Emily kissed her mother on the cheek before walking up the stairs and towards her daughter's bedroom, Emily stopped and knocked softly on the door._

"_Come in."_

_Emily smiled as she entered the room, seeing her daughter sitting in front of the dresser mirror straightening her long blonde hair, a definite gene from her father. Emily walked over and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and kissed her on the head, she saw the tiredness on her daughter's face in the mirror and quickly her motherly instinct kicked in._

"_Are you getting enough rest?"_

"_Yes mother."_

_

* * *

_

Emily put her wine glass on the side and looked around the room, she was bored out of her mind and had barely had a chance to speak to her daughter who had been collared by her mother for the majority of the evening. Emily sighed as she watched Natasha slip up the stairs and her mother quickly made a beeline towards her.

"_Thank you very much for coming Emily, it has been a delight to have both you and Natasha here."_

"_It has been our pleasure, I just wish."_

_Emily looked up at the stairs as her mother put a hand on Emily's elbow._

"_She's a credit to you Emily, that despite my protestations and offers of help that you always refused, Natasha is a fine young woman."_

"_Thank you mother, that means a lot, but I'm a little worried about her. Natasha has hardly spoken to me, she looks tired, probably working and training too hard."_

"_Oh Emily, welcome to the club, don't you think that I had the exact same worries about you?"_

_Emily laughed slightly as she looked at the warm smile on her mother's face._

"_But you had good cause to worry about me."_

"_Oh I think that you turned out just fine."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – written after a battle with insomnia last night, I wrote this so guess I lost the fight! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story and a big thanks to sunsetsunrisewalker who made sure that there weren't too many glaring errors in this! Am having a few glitches with the site today but hoping that this goes up ok...**

**Chapter 3 - **

JJ sat outside the airport alone in the SUV, but she soon caught sight of a tired looking Emily walking towards her, JJ climbed out of the vehicle and smiled at her friend before she took her bags and opened the back door and placing them inside. Once they were both inside the SUV JJ reached and passed a coffee to Emily.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

Emily took a sip as she looked out at the road.

"I owe you all an explanation."

"I think that there is something I need to talk to you about first."

Emily looked across at JJ who quickly took the opportunity to pull the car into an empty lot and turned the engine off.

"I've read the files and I'm still curious as to how Natasha factors into this. She had the same Corporate Strategy class with both victims, along with at least forty other students."

JJ looked across at Emily, breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Has Natasha said anything to you about a break in on her corridor, it happened last Thursday?"

"No!"

"Everyone else on the corridor was out for a party except for Natasha, and then hers was the only room that wasn't targeted by the perpetrators."

Emily looked shocked at JJ, trying hard to process the information. JJ reached across and took a hold of Emily's hands.

"Apparently Natasha's friends have noticed that she has become increasingly withdrawn, keeping herself to herself just going to classes and training."

Emily looked at JJ, sighing heavily as she swallowed hard.

"I noticed the same thing at the weekend, I just put it down to the stresses of college, I didn't know anything about the break in or that she knew the victims."

"I just wanted to give you a head's up."

"Thanks JJ."

Emily managed a faint smile as JJ started the engine and drove towards the hotel.

"Are the team waiting?"

"I imagine so."

* * *

Emily walked into the hotel and saw the team waiting in the bar, JJ followed behind carrying Emily's bags which she placed on the floor and then took a seat as Emily looked at each of them before she eventually took a seat.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no mention in your file."

"I know Hotch, my mother pulled some strings. Natasha wanted to keep her privacy."

"Well I know for one that I can't wait to meet the mini-Prentiss."

Emily laughed at Morgan's comment, glad of her friend's support.

"Oh don't worry Morgan she is nothing like me, if you want to speak to Natasha then the best place to meet me here at 6am."

JJ raised her eyebrows and looked in surprise at Emily, it was now just past 2am.

"Natasha is in training, she'll be at the track early."

JJ nodded as she watched Hotch stand up and gestured that he wanted to speak to Emily alone. Emily followed her boss into the other corner of the bar.

"I'm sorry Hotch, I never meant to lie to you."

Emily's heart sank as she looked at the man who she admired so much, knowing that however close they had gotten recently she had just destroyed that trust and was well and truly back to square one.

"It's ok Emily, I understand but you need to understand that you need to be careful, that this case could get personal and if needs be I will pull you off of it."

Emily nodded as she watched Hotch walk away and the others nodded and made their way up to their rooms.

* * *

Emily sat in the reception area of the hotel, her bag beside her feet and two cups of coffee and a bottle of water perched on the table. Emily glanced at her watch as she heard footsteps approaching, turning her head around Emily soon spotted a smiling JJ walking towards her.

"So did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, I thought about phoning Natasha but I didn't know what to say...I still don't."

JJ picked up a cup of coffee and took a hold of her friend's arm, leading her out towards the SUV, JJ climbed into the driver's seat and watched Emily sit down and place the bottle of water into her bag. Seeing JJ's quizzical look Emily turned to her friend.

"If Natasha is training the least I can do is bring her a drink."

JJ smiled as she started the engine, waiting until they were on the main road before she spoke.

"Why Phoenix?"

"It's where the best middle distance coach works."

"So she is serious about her athletics?"

Emily laughed slightly as she spoke.

"Yes, much to mine and my mother's amusement, someone in the family is well coordinated and athletic."

"It's amazing to see your face light up when you talk about your daughter, I was right that time, you and kids!"

The conversation soon stopped as JJ pulled up in the car park at the athletics track, taking their coffee and Emily's bag they wandered quickly towards the track, JJ looked around at the twenty or so athletes training on the track but was none the wiser as to where Natasha was until Emily tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the stand.

"There she is."

JJ nodded as she saw a young female running up and down the step in the stands and followed Emily. Emily looked at the blonde female sprinting up and down the stairs and positioned herself at the bottom, JJ stood beside her friend waiting silently as Natasha reached the top and started jogging down, only to stop halfway down as she saw the two women standing at the bottom, a look of confusion crossed her face as she quickened her pace to the bottom stopping as she breathlessly spoke.

"Mother?"

Emily smiled and held out the bottle of water which her daughter gratefully accepted and quickly took a sip as she regained her breath. Whilst Natasha was drinking Emily and JJ moved and sat down as Emily gestured for her daughter to sit between them. Emily looked at her daughter who was busy looking at JJ.

"Natasha this is Agent Jareau."

"Hi Natasha, please call me JJ."

Natasha nodded at JJ but then turned her attention to her mother.

"As nice as it is to see you mother, why are you here?"

"We're here to help the local police with the murders of the two college students, you didn't say anything to me yesterday Natasha."

Natasha dropped her head as Emily instinctively put her arm around her daughter.

"Tasha, you knew both girls, why didn't you say anything to me?"

JJ saw the tears in Natasha's eyes and decided to intervene before Emily got too involved.

"We just need to ask you a few questions Natasha, it's nothing serious."

Natasha nodded as she sat up.

"There was a break in along your corridor, your room that was the only one occupied and the only one that didn't report anything stolen. We're working on the theory that the unsubs might have started out in petty crime and we need to know anything you may know about the victims and the break in."

Natasha quickly dropped her head and looked at the concrete floor.

"I slept through the whole thing, I can't help you. Sorry but I've got a class to get to, I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"We need to ask you some more questions about how well you knew the two victims."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders as she stood up.

"I just knew them in passing, to say hello to and have the occasional coffee with but they weren't my best friends or anything."

JJ turned her focus to Emily who was looking intently at her daughter.

"Have you noticed how similar you look to the victims?"

"What you mean like Abby and Shereen?"

Natasha pointed to two women running around the track, JJ smiled at the answer the sarcasm was definitely inherited from Emily.

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau but I've really got to go, hopefully I'll be able to catch up with you before you leave mother?"

Natasha didn't give her mother a chance to reply as she grabbed the bottle of water and ran off in the direction of the changing rooms. Emily shook her head in disbelief as she stood and watched her daughter leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - AM not receiving any email alerts at the moment so hope that this gets up on the site ok**

**Chapter 4 - **

"Sorry Emily."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders and walked solemnly back to the SUV, her mind whirring with thoughts of what her daughter could be concealing. Unfortunately for her the silence was quickly broken by JJ's cell.

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ its Hotch, there's been another body found, this time at the golf course."

"Ok Emily and I are now leaving."

JJ looked at Emily who nodded, knowing that another victim had been found. JJ climbed into the SUV, quickly starting the engine before she turned and looked at her friend.

"Are you ok?"

"I never meant for anyone to find out like this, but after a while I didn't know how to break the news to the team and I didn't want to upset Natasha."

"I understand Emily, I really do. It's obvious how much you care for your daughter. Hopefully she'll open up to you soon."

Emily nodded as she rested her head back against the seat, allowing herself a couple of minutes of rest before they reached the golf course.

* * *

"The body was found by three grounds men first thing this morning as they went around and checked all of the course. The found her in the third bunker on the twelfth hole. Ok Morgan and Rossi go and question the men, JJ can you handle to media? Reid, Prentiss follow me we'll go and look at the body."

Hotch quickly walked away knowing that he needed to give Emily a minute before she followed, by the time they had reached the crime scene he knew that she would be ready.

"There are deep red marks on her neck, so she was probably strangled, she has defensive marks on her hands and deep lacerations on her arms and face as well as bruising on her inner thighs."

Hotch sighed as he looked at the ME.

"Like the other victims?"

"Yes but I'll know more when we get her on the table."

Hotch nodded as he started to walk away with Reid following him, Emily stopped and bent down to take a closer look at the body.

"Any identification?"

"Sorry agent, I'll run her prints as soon as I get her back."

"Thanks Doctor."

Emily walked quickly to meet up with Hotch and Reid who had been joined by the others, she was glad that Morgan was there greeting her with a warm smile as she joined the group.

"The three men aren't any use to us, they were just doing their usual morning check of the course, none of them fit the profile and all have alibis for last night."

Hotch nodded as Morgan finished quickly turning his attention to JJ.

"I'm getting a list of any missing students ASAP."

"Come on then let's get back to the station and see what we can add to the profile."

* * *

The two guys walked out of the library, grinning as they watch the sheer amount of law enforcement patrolling the campus, they knew that they were still in the clear as they had covered their tracks well. They walked towards the computer science building when one of them spotted a familiar figure walking past with her head bowed low staring at the pavement.

"Should we be worried?"

"No look at her, she's a mess, nobody will make the link, but maybe just to make sure we should arrange for a little gift to ensure her silence?"

"I know just what to do."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the team all met around the table once again, JJ passed out coffee to everyone as she pointed to a photo on the evidence board.

"The third victim, Jane Marshall."

Emily looked at the photo before looking down at her notes.

"According to Jane's friends she was going out for coffee to meet with a lecturer and then going back to the dorm. I spoke to the lecturer who confirmed meeting with Jane to talk through her last assignment that she had failed and to set a new deadline so she could pass the course. She says that Jane left the coffee shop at 10pm which was confirmed by the waiter who watched her leave."

"I've got a press conference scheduled for 5pm and we should expect to be busy with calls coming into the tip line."

* * *

Natasha made her way out of the library and walked tiredly towards the track, she was due to meet with her coach something that she wasn't particularly looking forward to. It didn't take long for Natasha to get changed and stow her belongings in her locker before jogging out towards the track and the imposing figure of Tony DiMarco.

"Right then Tasha, have you got your head together today?"

"Yes coach."

"Well you're going to need it for the next race, it's all very well doing all the training, running the times in practice but come race day you need that tactical head of yours on."

"I know coach."

"Well if you ever need to talk you know where my office is."

"Thanks coach."

"Good then show me what you've got."

* * *

An hour later Natasha walked slowly into the changing rooms, stretching her aching muscles as she longed for a hot shower, her hands reached up to her locker but her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she spotted something protruding out, carefully she pulled an envelope out and opened it, revealing a photo of her entering her dorm room and a necklace that her mother gave her.

Emily was flicking though the crime scene photos as JJ walked back in from the press conference, she took a seat next to her friend as Hotch looked at the two of them.

"Prentiss, JJ...I need you to go and speak to Natasha again, we need some more definite answers from her."

Emily nodded as she stood up and looking at the clock on the wall.

"She'll be at the track again."

Natasha quickly stuffed the items back into the envelope and grabbed her bag from the locker, all thoughts of a hot shower instantly wiped from her mind as she ran out of the changing room, only to run straight into JJ almost knocking her over. Emily quickly grabbed a hold of her daughter who squirmed and struggled in her grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Natasha stop, it's me."

"I said let me go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - **

"Not until you calm down Natasha!"

Natasha's body was shaking as her bag dropped to the floor along with the envelope she had just found. JJ bent down and picked Natasha's belongings up.

"Why don't we go and sit down?"

Emily nodded and followed JJ into the changing room, helping her daughter along as they checked that the room was empty before sitting down on one of the wooden benches. Natasha immediately placed her head between her knees as Emily rubbed her back looking despondently at JJ who showed Emily the envelope, Emily nodded as JJ carefully opened it and showed her the contents. JJ closed her eyes as she saw something written on the back of the photo.

_Watch out watch out there's a murderer about!_

Emily instantly recognised the necklace as she felt a tear escape from her eyes, she swallowed hard before being able to speak to her daughter.

"Who gave you the envelope Natasha?"

Natasha kept her head between her legs, her voice shuddering as she spoke.

"It was stuffed in my locker."

Natasha quickly stood up and sprinted off towards the toilets, JJ took a quick look at Emily before she ran off after Natasha as Emily stayed sitting on the bench, the photo and necklace clasped tightly in her hands. JJ found Natasha doubled up over a toilet and quickly sat down beside her, pulling Natasha's hair away from her face whilst she listened as Natasha was violently sick. Slowly Natasha turned around and sat on the floor beside JJ.

"Are you ok?"

Natasha slowly nodded as JJ put her arm around her, noticing how thin and frail the young woman was before she helped Natasha to stand up and lead her back through to where Emily was still sat.

"Sorry."

Emily looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Natasha you need to trust us, you need to tell us what you know."

Natasha looked up and turned to JJ before looking back at Emily and shaking her head firmly from side to side.

"Sorry mom, I can't...not yet!"

The tears streamed down Natasha's face as she leapt up and without another thought sprinted out of the room. JJ looked at Emily, who sat there is silence, a complete look of shock and hurt all over her face she didn't know whether to go after Natasha or stay with her friend.

"We need to go after her, she's probably going back to her dorm."

JJ nodded as Emily managed to stand up and picking up her daughter's bag in the process.

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes for Natasha to sprint home but once back in her room she was a complete wreck, she sat at her desk with her fingers hovering above the keyboard as she struggled to put the finishing touches to a paper that was due in tomorrow. A loud knock disturbed her already frazzled concentration, she decided to ignore it but the disturbance refused to go away as Natasha heard her mother's voice.

"Natasha, open the door, I'm not going to go away."

Slowly Natasha got up, unbolting and unlocking the door, as she opened it she stumbled but luckily her mother soon noticed and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Oh Natasha!"

Emily was surprised by how light her daughter was in her arms as she practically carried her daughter to her bed, JJ followed them in turning to shut the door behind them before watching as Emily laid her daughter on the bed. JJ looked around the room and noticed a couple of photos with a smiling Emily and Natasha, she took a seat on the chair by the desk as she watched Emily crouch down beside the bed and brush the hair away from Natasha's face.

"Please Natasha, please tell me what is wrong...let me help."

"I can't...not here."

Emily smiled at her daughter as she heard JJ get up and walk towards them.

"You can come back to the hotel with us, I'll pack some things for you."

"Thanks JJ."

Emily smiled at her friend as she sat on the bed and helped her daughter to sit up wrapping her arms around her thin body as Natasha leant into Emily and sobbed onto her shoulder. JJ noticed that Natasha's laptop was on so she turned it off and packed it with the rest of the stuff.

"Ok are you ready?"

"Thanks JJ."

Emily nodded as she stood up and put her arm around her daughter's waist, ensuring that she was supporting her properly as they walked out of the building and towards the SUV.

* * *

The two of them were waiting outside the dorm building, they sat there until they watched the SUV drive away before the younger one turns to his friend, breaking the eerie silence.

"Shit!"

"Don't panic, we can work with this."

"We can?"

"She won't be able to identify us remember?"

"You hope?"

"Trust me, come on we've got better things to do."

* * *

Emily looked in the mirror and watching her daughter staring nervously out of the window, she had wanted to sit next to her in the back of the vehicle but had been shut out once again. It didn't take long to reach the hotel and JJ led the way in, carrying Natasha's bags as Emily walked with her daughter, once outside Emily's room JJ turned to face her friend.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"Please if you don't mind JJ?"

Emily smiled at her friend as she unlocked the hotel room door and watched as Natasha walked in and quickly sat on the bed. Knowing that her daughter was weak, both physically and emotionally, Emily went and retrieved a bottle of water before she sat down next to her on the bed.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal Natasha?"

Natasha managed a slight smile as her mother nagged her.

"I can't quite remember."

"Well this will have to do for the moment."

JJ scrabbled around in her bag and passed a Hershey's bar to Natasha.

"Thanks JJ."

Emily watched her daughter struggle to eat the chocolate as she looked at JJ, the pleading evident in her eyes. JJ nodded in response as Emily reached across and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"No matter what Natasha you know that I love you, I'm proud of you and I will always protect you."

Natasha nodded slowly as the tears trickled down her cheeks, she looks at JJ and swallows hard.

"What do you want to know?"

JJ smiles kindly as she watched Emily take a hold of Natasha's hands.

"What happened on the night of the break in?"

"I hadn't gone out as I had a race on the Saturday, I was reading on my bed and had fallen asleep, I forgot to lock my door or turn off my bedside light. The next thing I can remember is waking up and finding a hand clasped tight over my mouth, I opened my eyes and saw two men in the room but they were both wearing masks."

Natasha stopped for a minute, blinking the tears away from her eyes as JJ quickly passed her a Kleenex.

"I want you to think carefully about the men Natasha, did they talk to you... what did their voices sound like?"

"Only one of them spoke to me, the one who had his hand over my mouth...he told me to keep quiet or they'd kill me that was when his other hand clasped around my throat, he squeezed so tight that I struggled to breath. He kept a tight hold of me as the other one tied my hands behind my back."

"What did he sound like when he spoke to you? Was he angry, scared, calm?"

Natasha closed her eyes as she thought.

"When he spoke to me he was angry but when he spoke to the other man he was calm."

JJ noticed Natasha's body shaking as she spoke and she knew that there wasn't much more she could gain from pushing further.

"That's great Natasha, really good."

"I need to speak to Hotch."

JJ looked at Emily who quickly stood up and wiped her eyes, she smiled briefly at her daughter before turning back to JJ.

"Can you stay here a minute?"

"Of course."

JJ moved to sit next to Natasha as she watched Emily walk out of the room and into the corridor with her cell phone clasped tightly in her hand.

"She blames me, I knew you would, that's why I couldn't say anything!"

Natasha put her head into her hands her sobs clearly audible to JJ.

"Sweetie she doesn't blame you, she's just really upset. Nobody blames you, listen to me it was not your fault."

JJ rubbed Natasha's back as she lifted her head up and buried it into JJ's shoulder.

"It's ok you're safe now, we are not going to let anything happen to you, your mom will be back in a minute she just needs a little space."

"To put this into one of her little boxes."

JJ managed a small laugh.

"Oh you know about those?"

"With the Ambassador as a mother you have to have those to survive."

JJ held Natasha tight, eventually feeling the young woman breathing steadily JJ laid her gently on the bed and sat down, waiting for Emily to return to her sleeping daughter. Emily quietly opened the door before carefully shutting and locking it behind her, a smile crept across her face as she saw Natasha sleeping.

"I'm sorry for rushing off like that."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising too."

JJ stood up and walked over to her friend, the redness around her eyes clearly visible to JJ.

"I know and I guess I should have prepared myself better, I knew what was going to come out of her mouth, I've heard it too many times before but this time..."

"Come on Em this is your daughter we all know that the rules get thrown out of the window."

JJ put her hands on Emily's shoulders as her friend dropped her head onto JJ's shoulder.

"You concentrate on looking after Natasha, leave the rest to us ok?"

"Thanks JJ, for everything."

"Anytime Em, now get some rest."

JJ stroked Emily's hair softly as she turned to walk towards the door, Emily followed she wanted to make sure that it was locked securely before she could even contemplate getting any rest. Alone with her sleeping daughter Emily walked over to the bed, pulling a blanket up over Natasha she checked that she was sleeping soundly before she walked into the bathroom, quickly cleaning her teeth and changing into a pair of black jogging bottoms and a grey FBI t-shirt. Emily stood for a second, looking at how frail and innocent her daughter looked before she grabbed a pillow and blanket from the top of the wardrobe and settled down on the couch, knowing that she was exhausted enough to sleep anywhere as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and for those who have alerted the story, hope you are still enjoying it. I was hoping to get this up yesterday but spending time with kids and husband took priority! **

**Chapter 6 – **

Natasha suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed, trying hard to catch her breath as she struggled hard to recognise her surroundings. Emily quickly woke at the sound of the piercing scream and ran to her daughter whose was sitting up, with sweat pouring from her body and shaking uncontrollably. Emily sat in front of Natasha and gently put her hands on her shoulders.

"Natasha, it's ok, you're safe, you are with me."

Emily stopped as a loud knock at the door interrupted her, she looked at her daughter as Natasha slowly opened her eyes, the fear prevalent in her gaze as she looked at her mother.

"Natasha, it's ok, you're safe, I'm just going to go to the door just stay there ok?"

Natasha nodded her head as she took a hold of the blanket pulling it up tight around her as she watched her mom quickly unlock the door.

"Everything ok Prentiss?"

Emily nodded as she saw Hotch standing outside her door and Rossi and JJ making their way down the corridor.

"It's just a nightmare that's all."

Emily moved slightly as JJ put her hand on Emily's elbow moving it so that she could look in the room, she saw Natasha sitting sobbing on the bed and looked at Emily who moved further so that she could go in the room.

"Are you sure you're ok Emily?"

"I'm fine Hotch."

Hotch nodded as he walked away, Emily rolled her eyes as Dave stood impassively in the corridor.

"You know you don't have to do this alone anymore Emily, we're all here to help."

"I know Dave and thanks but at the moment the best thing is for you guys to find the bastard that did this to her and pray to god that I don't find him before you."

"If you need anything Emily, you know where I am."

"Thanks Dave."

Emily quickly stepped back into the room, locking the door once again as she walked over to the bed where JJ had her arms around Natasha.

"Hey ma belle, you ok?"

Emily slowly sat on the bed in front of Natasha as her daughter nodded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Natasha you are never any trouble you know that, it wasn't as if I was sleeping anyway!"

"Mother!"

"See that's better, do you want to talk about it?"

Emily reached across and took a hold of Natasha's hands that were gripping the blanket tightly.

"It's been the same every night since..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know mére, I thought that you'd be disappointed with me, I didn't know what to think so it was easier to try and block it out."

Emily blinked the tears away as she lifted one of her hands up and placed it underneath Natasha's chin.

"Don't ever think that I'll be disappointed in you Tasha, you know you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Merci mére."

JJ reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling a slight intruder she quietly slipped off the bed and stood up.

"Thank you JJ."

"It's ok Natasha, I'll see you in the morning, you too Em."

Emily nodded as she took a hold of her daughter, watching JJ leave the room before she swiftly got up and locked the door once again.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Will you?"

Natasha looked at the bed as her mother walked back towards her.

"Of course ma belle."

Emily lay down beside her daughter, wrapping her arms around her she stroked her cheek softly, humming tenderly into her ear the one nursery rhyme that had been guaranteed to send Natasha to sleep from when she was a tiny baby to now when she was vulnerable and looking for the safety of her mother's touch.

* * *

JJ stood outside her door, her hand poised on the handle when she heard footsteps approaching, instinctively she reached and placed her hand on her gun as she turned around.

"Jesus Dave you could give a girl a heart attack!"

"Sorry Jen, I just wanted to check that you were ok?"

Dave placed his hand on the small of JJ's back, as she opened the door and gestured for him to go in.

"I'm just completely drained."

JJ collapsed on the bed, unsurprised that Dave joined her, he had never cared much for obeying the fraternisation rules and since they had gotten together had found her whenever she had seemed upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ shook her head firmly as she turned to face her lover.

"Just hold me Dave."

"Of course bella."

Dave reached across and captured JJ's lips with his own, pulling away slowly he let her rest her head on his chest stroking her soft blonde hair as she gradually relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

They sat in the dorm room, bottle of whiskey being passed from one to another, it had been an hour since they had started drinking but already the bottle was nearly empty.

"Shall we have a look at the footage?"

"Yeah sure, it's too risky to go out tonight so may as well admire our handiwork."

* * *

The tall one reached across for the video camera that they had liberated from one of the dorm rooms, they couldn't remember exactly which one as their memories from that night only contained images from one room.

"Here we go, better keep the sound off in case anyone hears."

"I don't need the sound, I just need the pictures!"

"I hear you there!"

They laughed and smiled with one another before grabbing another bottle of Jack Daniels and hooked up the camera to the laptop.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1 - Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

A/N 2 – As ever all original characters belong to CBS, please look at the above forum topic, there are some great stories out there and I for one will be catching up on some reading to see what to nominate!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 –

Emily lay close to Natasha, occasionally closing her eyes but she never fell asleep, she wanted to ensure that she was there for her daughter in case the nightmares returned. She rested her hand on top of Natasha's, feeling it clench tightly as she started to move around the bed, sensing that another nightmare was coming Emily gently spoke to her daughter.

"Come on Natasha, wake up its ok."

Emily sat up slightly as she moved her arms, placing a hand on Natasha's shoulder squeezing it softly as she watched her daughter's eyes slowly blink open.

"What? Mom?"

"Shh Natasha, sorry but I had to wake you...I thought you were about to have another nightmare."

Natasha turned and looked at Emily, the sadness and tiredness evident in both their faces.

"Thanks, what's the time?"

Emily craned her neck back and looked at the travel clock that was always the first thing she put into her go bag.

"Just coming up to 4am."

Natasha rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, Emily could feel her daughter's pain as she laid her head next to Natasha's.

"You know if I could I would take all of the pain you are feeling right now."

Natasha nodded as she kept her eyes shut, she didn't want her mother to see her crying yet again.

"How did they take the news?"

Emily laughed slightly at her daughter's perceptiveness, she shifted her body so that they were laying close together, their heads gently touching.

"Ok I guess, it was a bit of a shock I suppose."

"JJ seems nice, just as you had described her. What about Hotch?"

Emily sighed heavily, she had confided her thoughts about her boss to her daughter and her mind instantly flashed back to the hurt on his face as she had walked into the hotel the previous night.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Well it's not as if anything had happened between us and anyway YOU are my priority at the minute."

Emily smiled as she turned her head, rubbing noses with her daughter.

"Mom!"

"Hey you used to love it when I did that!"

"Yes but that was when I was five and thought that Big Bird was going to be my teacher!"

Emily laughed as she felt her daughter relax slightly.

"I can remember the look of disappointment on your face when I took you for your first day at school."

Natasha reached across and shoved Emily playfully on the arm.

"Can we please keep some things just between the two of us?"

"Hmm I'll see! Anyway we'd better try and get a bit more sleep, do you think you can manage that?"

A look of seriousness crossed Emily's face as she took a hold of Natasha's hand that was still resting on her arm, instead of hearing a reply she felt Natasha's head move as it snuggled into her neck, she bent down and kissed the blonde hair as she closed her eyes, praying that Natasha could get another few hours rest.

* * *

Dave still had a tight hold of her, allowing her blonde hair to brush into his face as she slept fitfully on his chest. Although tired himself he knew that he had to look after her tonight, after all the emotional support she had offered Emily the greatest love of his life needed her own support and he had no hesitation in stepping up to the plate.

"Dave?"

Dave reached up and moved the hair away from his mouth, shifting his body as JJ moved her head and rested it on the pillow next to him.

"Everything ok bella?"

"Sorry I just can't seem to relax, too much racing through my mind."

"Well I'm sure that I can think of one or two ways to help you relax!"

Dave winked at JJ as he moved his hands across her stomach, caressing it softly and smiling at the moan the sensation caused to escape from JJ's mouth.

"Come on Dave, not tonight. Did you see Hotch's face earlier, in the corridor?"

Dave sighed as he moved his hands to intertwine with those of his lover's.

"You mean the look of despondency, hurt anger? Then yeah I saw it, don't worry Jen I'm going to have a word with him in the morning."

"Thanks Dave, they need to sort things out between them but now isn't the time, Emily is going to need ALL of our support."

"I know cara and that's why I'll speak to Aaron in the morning, now it's nearly 4.30am why don't we try and get a bit more sleep, I've a feeling that it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks Dave, I love you!"

JJ sat up slightly as she leaned across, kissing Dave softly on the lips before laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Now rest my love."

Dave curled up behind JJ, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, relaxing as his head rested against the pillow and he smelled the familiar scent of JJ's hair.

* * *

His eyes opened as he heard the crash, instantly he reached up and held his head before glancing down at the empty bottle that had fallen and smashed and caused him to wake from his clumber.

"What was that?"

"It's ok just the booze falling. Not getting jumpy are you?"

"Well it's not surprising is it? Three girls now and the place is swarming with cops and the FBI...maybe we should just lay low for a bit?"

"Are you getting cold feet, because if you want to back out let me tell you now that it won't be easy."

The taller one got up and grabbed the broken bottle from the floor, in a flash he was holding the sharp hard against the neck of his friend.

"Ok ok, I'm just saying that we need to be careful!"

"Good now come on why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

* * *

Emily opened her eyes as she felt Natasha move her head away from her body.

"Tasha? Natasha?"

Emily quickly sat up as Natasha moved from the bed and went running towards the bathroom, without thinking Emily swung her legs off of the bed and ran after her daughter. Emily soon found her crouching over the toilet, hearing her raggedy breaths Emily knew that she had just been sick. Emily walked over to the sink and grabbed a flannel, running it under the cold tap before moving back to her daughter, stroking her hair away from her face and placing the cold flannel on her forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"Natasha..."

"Please don't mom, it's just the last day catching up with me, or maybe something I ate at Grandma's party?"

Emily rubbed her daughter's back as she held the flannel firmly against her forehead.

"But just to be sure you're going to get checked out by a doctor."

Natasha thought for a second about protesting but then the thoughts of how much she had put her mother through in the last twenty four hours caught up with her and she knew that she had to listen and trust her.

"Ok."

"Thank you Tasha. Are you feeling ok to stand up now?"

Natasha nodded as Emily moved the flannel off of her forehead and helped her daughter stand up and move back into the room.

"What's going to happen today?"

"You mean after the doctors?"

Emily looked seriously at her daughter and saw how she suddenly looked like the vulnerable child she had entrusted her grandfather to look after all those years ago.

"Well I guess we'll have to talk to the team and take it from there."

Emily smiled and stroked her daughter's face, sitting and holding her in silence until a loud knock at the door interrupted them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I am back to work tomorrow so updates may slow down but am currently writing chapter 11 so should be able to do daily updates for this week at least. Please read, review but most importantly enjoy I live in the UK so don't know if my American Medical knowledge is correct or not so please forgive any mistakes and also remember...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 –

Hotch was unable to keep in the confined space of his hotel room any longer, every time he closed his eyes he saw Emily's face as she stood in the doorway of her room earlier, the tiredness and hurt in her eyes as he looked into the room and saw the young frail woman sitting on the bed, he sighed as the memory came back once again. Of all the times they had spent alone lately...the evenings in restaurants, cooking for each other, the walks...he had opened his heart up to her about how he had felt after Foyet's attack and Haley's untimely death, but she had never mentioned anything about a child. Hotch stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on so that the room filled with steam before he stepped in and washed all of those thoughts away. Twenty minutes later he had changed into his suit and had a hold of his briefcase as he stepped out into the corridor almost bumping into Rossi as he came out of JJ's room, Hotch looked at his older colleague, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it Aaron, come on you and I need to go and get some breakfast."

Dave turned and smiled at JJ as she moved along the corridor towards Emily's room, she nodded in response as placed her palm on the door, waiting a minute before she knocked loudly on the door.

* * *

Emily kept her hands on Natasha as she looked at the door, not wanting to leave her side Emily decided to call out instead.

"Who is it?"

"It's JJ, is it ok for me to come in?"

Emily looked at Natasha who nodded.

"Ok hang on a minute."

Emily squeezed her daughter's arms as she let go, walking quickly to unlock the door, smiling at her friend as JJ walked in and immediately hugged Emily before she waited for Emily to lock the door and followed her back towards the bed where Natasha was still sitting.

"How are you guys this morning?"

JJ smiled as she sat down on the couch and looked at Natasha who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok I guess."

JJ turned her gaze to Emily who was still standing by the bed.

"Do you want to go and get some breakfast, the others are going to check out the diner across the street?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Natasha why don't you go and get showered?"

Natasha nodded as she got up and walked into the bathroom, knowing that her mother needed to speak to JJ about her. Emily waited until the bathroom door was shut before she walked over and sat down on the couch next to JJ, collapsing back so that her head rested against the back of the couch. JJ closed her eyes for a moment before she turned and faced her friend.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that, I'd forgotten how tough it can be not getting any sleep with her."

JJ managed a small laugh.

"So she wasn't a good baby then?"

"Not in the sleeping department."

Emily lifted her head as she heard the noise of the shower being turned on.

"I need to take Natasha to see a doctor this morning."

JJ nodded as she looked at her friend and the tear that made an escape out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyone in particular."

"Natasha was sick again...I don't think she's seen anyone since..."

Emily swallowed hard, unable to say what her daughter had been through.

"Ok I'll get Garcia to find out who to see."

JJ smiled as she reached up and brushed the tear away from Emily's cheek.

"Thank you."

Emily closed her eyes as she listened to JJ get her cell phone out.

* * *

Garcia unlocked her office and sighed as she entered, despite a large cup of coffee in her hand and the glimpses of her trolls and pictures nothing could lift her mood, she sat glumly at desk and started typing away, not even looking at the phone as she answered it.

"Morning you're through to technical analyst Garcia."

"Hey Garcia, you ok?"

"Oh hi JJ, yeah just wish I was out there with you guys looking after our little Em. What can I do for you?"

JJ took a couple of steps away from Emily as she talked to her friend.

"I need you to look up a female doctor for me, one that specialises in seeing rape victims."

JJ closed her eyes as she listened to Garcia take in a large gulp of air.

"Of course sweetie, I'll find the best for you hang on a minute...how are they JJ?"

JJ opened her eyes and looked at Emily who was sitting on the couch, nervously playing with her hands as she watched the bathroom door, waiting for Natasha to emerge.

"About as you'd expect Pen."

"Here you go JJ, Doctor Janet Kerrigan at St Antonio Medical Centre, I've booked you in for an appointment at 9am."

"You're a star Pen, thanks."

"Give her a hug from me JJ and take care of them."

"As ever."

JJ smiled as she walked back towards Emily, sitting down she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Garcia says hi!"

Emily laughed softly as she relaxed against her friend, neither of them aware that Natasha had walked back into the room.

"Shower's free mom."

Emily moved away from JJ, standing up she smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks, I won't me a minute."

Natasha nodded as she sat back down on the bed. JJ looked across at Natasha from the couch, waiting until Emily had disappeared into the bathroom before she spoke.

"So are you ready to meet the others?"

Natasha nodded as she looked at her hands, nervously intertwining her fingers, a trait she had subconsciously picked up from her mother.

"Mom has told me all about you and the team, she has photos of you all dotted around the condo, I suppose that gives me a slight advantage seeing as everyone else only found out about me the other day."

"Good point!"

JJ laughed as Natasha looked at the bathroom door before focusing back on JJ.

"She spoke to you about me?"

JJ nodded, taking a second to compose herself before replying.

"She's just worried about you, I've arranged an appointment for you this morning at 9am."

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not that stupid I went to a pharmacy a couple of days afterwards and got something just to be sure."

JJ closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you told Emily that?"

"No, I hoped that she'd think that she had taught me well enough not to assume."

"Assume what?"

Natasha turned and looked at her mother who had walked out of the bathroom looking slightly refreshed wearing charcoal grey trousers and a red top, her long wet hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I'm not pregnant mom, I told you it was just everything catching up with me."

Emily looked at her daughter as she walked over.

"That may be the case Natasha but you still need to see a doctor."

Natasha nodded as she stood up and looked at JJ.

"So the rest of the team then?"

JJ laughed as she looked at Emily who was shaking her head slightly.

"Come on it won't be that bad!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – I've just finished chapter 11 of this story and am about to start on chapter 12, and knowing that things will slow down as I'm back at work tomorrow wanted to know if people wanted me to post what I've completed or do a daily update and allow me time if work and life catches up with me? Anyway hope people enjoy, when I started this story it was never intended to be published but has now taken on a bit of a life of its own so we'll have to see where it goes, as ever I own nothing but my own characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 –

JJ checked her cell as they got into the foyer of the hotel, smiling as she read the message before putting the phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Everyone's at the diner and apparently the coffee is good."

"Hotch?"

JJ nodded in reply to Emily's question as she saw Natasha look and smile at her mom.

"It'll be ok Em, come on."

JJ stepped out into the fresh air, quickly leading them across the quiet road and into the diner, which given that it was only 7am was sparsely populated with Morgan and Reid sitting in a booth near the window as Hotch and Rossi sat on a table alongside the other men. Natasha saw the men look up at her and immediately stopped in her tracks, causing JJ to nearly walk into the back of her, luckily JJ managed to stop and put her hands on the young woman's shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

Emily smiled as she stopped at the two tables, she placed her arm around Natasha's waist.

""Umm morning guys, this is Natasha...my daughter."

Natasha managed to smile as Emily lead her to the booth that contained Reid and Morgan leaving JJ to take the seat next to Dave.

"So I'm Derek, this Reid, over there's Hotch and Dave."

Natasha nodded and smiled as Emily rolled her eyes at Morgan.

"Hang on a minute, how much have you told her about us Prentiss?"

"Enough to make sure that you keep quiet for a bit Morgan!"

Emily squeezed Natasha's hand under the table as the waitress walked over and wrote down the large breakfast order for the team.

* * *

Hotch had finished his breakfast and had just drunk the last of his coffee as he looked across at Emily, mindful of his conversation earlier with Dave he also knew that he needed to speak to Emily alone.

"Prentiss?"

Emily turned at the sound of Hotch's voice, nodding before she turned to face Natasha.

"I won't be a minute ok?"

"I think I'll be safe...exactly how many armed agents are you leaving me with?"

"Ah now I can see it, definitely a Prentiss!"

Morgan laughed at Natasha's comment as Emily stood up, completely unaware of her hand as she walked past and tapped him lightly on the head.

"Just be good for a minute ok?"

"Of course Em!"

Natasha watched as her mother and Hotch walked to the other end of the diner, slipping into an empty booth, still a little bit overwhelmed she turned at looked at JJ.

"Are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so and this is their good behaviour!"

* * *

Emily stole a glance back towards the tables, closing her eyes for a second as she watched Natasha look over at JJ before her friend went and sat next to her daughter. Emily shook her head as she sat down, focusing intently on the man sitting opposite.

"Are you ok Emily?"

As soon as he said her name she crumbled a little, expecting a sharp 'Prentiss', instead she felt her emotions bubble up once again, unable to regain her composure she settled on a gentle nod of her head.

"And Natasha?"

Emily swallowed hard as she saw the kindness and sincerity etched on his face.

"To be honest...not good. JJ has arranged for us to see a doctor this morning, I know it's too late to get any physical evidence but..."

"Emily."

Hotch reached across and took a hold of Emily's hands, caressing them gently as he spoke.

"Stop thinking like an agent, we don't expect you to work this case, look after your daughter and let us find the bastards."

"Thanks Aaron."

"Of course Emily, but we do need to speak to Natasha again, get a description of the men, I know that you'll want to be there so shall I ask JJ to do the interview?"

"That would be good, she's comfortable with JJ. Aaron, I'm sorry...I never..."

"Not here Emily, not now, wait until this is over."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hands as he gave her a small smile, she nodded in response as he gradually let his hands slip away from hers and stood up.

"We've got to get on."

"Can I just have a minute?"

Emily looked at Hotch, the redness prevalent in her eyes.

"Of course."

Emily sighed as he walked away, knowing that it was not only her heart that was aching at that moment.

* * *

Garcia sat looking at the photo on her desk, one that had been taken two weeks ago when the team had returned from their last case, she had insisted that they all go out for drinks and Morgan had taken the picture of her with JJ and Emily either side smiling and laughing. Wishing that she wasn't cooped up in her office and was instead out there helping her friends, Garcia's mind went back to the conversation she had had with Hotch late last night.

"_Garcia."_

_Garcia reached for her glasses on her bedside table as she held the phone to her ear, immediately waking up as she heard her boss speaking to her._

"_Sorry to wake you Garcia."_

"_What is it? Is everybody ok? Is it Emily?"_

_The words stumbled quickly off of her tongue as her eyes refocused._

"_Everyone's fine Garcia, I need you to check something out for me in the morning."_

"_Of course Sir, first thing...what is it?"_

"_We think the break in is definitely related to the murders but that can't have been their first crime, it's too big of a leap. I want you to look into similar break ins in the Phoenix area, see if we can find a pattern."_

"_Of course, I'll run it through all of my databases and search engines, I'll also see if there are any matches to the fingerprints found at the scene of the dorm break in."_

"_Good idea Garcia, let me know how you get on."_

Garcia looked at the large FBI issued wall clock and watched the minute hand click past the six, her mind focused on how Emily and Natasha were getting on at the doctors, they had been in there for thirty minutes and JJ had promised to phone her as soon as she had any news. Garcia's mind was suddenly brought back to the case as several loud beeps emanated from one of her 'babies'. Quickly Garcia moved her chair over and blinked her eyes as she read the information that had been displayed. Immediately its significance leapt out at her and she reached for the phone.

"Agent Hotchner."

Hotch quickly answered his phone as he stepped out of the bullpen of the campus security office and into the small conference room they were using.

"Sir, you were right, we were right, there's more, I've got their fingerprints!"

"Garcia slow down, I'm putting you on speaker."

Garcia closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I ran the fingerprints and found a match to two other break ins on the campus, one at the bookstore a fortnight ago and the first one seventeen days ago was at the Engineering Research Centre. I'm sending the details over to you."

"Thank you Garcia, good work."

Garcia sat back in her chair, glad that she had found a break that would hopefully bring the team home soon, she looked back up at the clock as her phone started to ring.

"You're through to the office of Technical Analyst Garcia."

Garcia hadn't the strength to give one of her normally cheerful greetings, once she knew that everyone was well things would change but for the moment she could only manage quick and to the point.

"Hi Pen it's JJ."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 10 –

Garcia sat in her chair and clasped her hands together, she took a deep breath before she managed to speak.

"JJ is everything ok?"

"Hang on a minute Pen, I'm putting you on speaker."

JJ smiled at Emily as they sat in the SUV.

"Hi Garcia everyone's good, a little tired but we are all fine."

Garcia blinked away the tears that had quickly formed in her eyes.

"Oh Em it is so good to hear your voice!"

Emily laughed softly as she looked at Natasha.

"Yours too Garcia, thanks for sorting everything out, we're both grateful."

"Thank you Garcia."

"Oh is that Natasha?"

Natasha felt her cheeks redden as JJ and her mom smiled at her.

"Yes it's me, hello Garcia."

"Hi sweetie, I hope everyone is looking after you and hopefully we'll meet soon. JJ?"

Emily took a hold of Natasha's hand as her exhausted daughter leant her head on her shoulder watching as JJ picked up the cell and held it to her ear.

"Hey Garcia, what is it?"

"I spoke to Hotch earlier, I found a match on the fingerprints to two other break ins."

"That's good Garcia."

"Is she really ok JJ?"

"Getting there Pen, I'll took to you later."

JJ turned and looked in the back of the SUV, Emily raised her eyebrows in response as JJ saw that Natasha had fallen asleep.

"Back to the hotel?"

"No you need to talk to her again, best go to the campus security office."

"Are you sure that she's ready for that?"

"We all know that you need the information to help catch the unsub, she'll be fine."

JJ nodded as she started the engine.

"Ok but I'm stopping for food."

Emily smiled, glad that she had JJ with her, Natasha had refused to have Emily with her at the doctor's but had allowed JJ in although Emily had since read the medical notes. Natasha still had some bruising around her thighs and wrists, but the doctor had been more worried about the low blood sugar, weight loss and anaemia, Natasha had been told she shouldn't train for at least ten days and to ensure that she was eating properly something that it seemed that JJ was going to ensure happened.

* * *

Morgan stopped the SUV outside the Engineering Research Centre and looked at Reid.

"So what do you think they do here then?"

"Well apparently ASU is renowned for its research solid state electronics as well as earth systems engineering."

Morgan shook his head as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"It was a rhetorical question Reid!"

Reid opened his mouth but decided against it and followed quietly as they walked to the stairs and up to the office of Professor Cunningham. Morgan walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Come in."

"Professor Cunningham I'm SSA Morgan and this is Dr Reid we're with the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"Yes, please take a seat."

The professor stood up and gestured for the two men to take a seat opposite his desk. Morgan quickly took in his surroundings before turning to look at the middle aged professor.

"We'd like to speak to you about the break in at the Research Centre."

The professor raised his eyebrows before he typed away on his keyboard.

"Well nothing was taken but we had to make the report for insurance purposes."

"So what exactly happened then?"

Morgan leant forward as he spoke, knowing that the professor was holding out him.

"Umm just one of the research rooms was ransacked. With the current economic climate research grants are especially hard to receive, unfortunately we had to tall several of our post-graduate students that their grants had been stopped."

"So you believe it was one of the students that thrashed the room?"

"I can understand their frustration...years of research suddenly ground to a halt."

Morgan sat back in his chair and looked around at the certificates hung on the wall behind the professor's head before he took a deep breath.

"We need the names of the students whose research grants have been stopped."

"You think that one of my students is responsible for those horrific murders?"

Reid noticed the tension in the room notch up several levels and quickly spoke to break it.

"It's just one of the leads that we are checking at the moment Professor, if we can quickly rule out your students then we can move on."

The professor nodded reluctantly as he handed over a sheet of paper to Reid.

"Thank you Professor Cunningham."

Morgan was already standing as Reid shook the professor's hand and they quickly turned and left the office.

"We need to get this list to Garcia and then let Hotch know that we have a decent suspect pool at last."

Reid nodded as he struggled to keep up with Morgan as he moved swiftly down the stairs.

* * *

JJ stopped the SUV outside the campus security office, she turned around and looked at Emily who was trying to wake Natasha up, JJ picked up the bag containing their lunch and walked into the building knowing that she needed to find a quiet room for them.

"Here you go Natasha, I got you something to eat."

JJ smiled as Natasha and Emily walked into the small interview room that JJ had commandeered and pushed the Subway bag across the table.

"Thanks JJ."

JJ nodded as she bit into her sandwich, determined that she wouldn't start the interview until Natasha had finished her lunch.

* * *

Emily looked across at JJ, knowing that the difficult time had been reached, her heart and head were in conflict, the profiler in her wanted to push forward and see if they could extract the information from Natasha but then the parent in her wanted to take Natasha out of the room and back to Washington. Emily sighed she knew that this wasn't easy on her friend, but she was eternally grateful that it was JJ who was doing this.

"Right then Natasha are you ok if I ask you some more questions?"

"I guess so."

Emily moved her chair closer as she sat next to Natasha, taking a hold of her hands as they both looked at JJ.

"Right so there were two of them, both males, did they ever take their masks off?"

"No."

Natasha closed her eyes as she forced herself to remember what had happened that night.

* * *

JJ closed the door behind her, resting her head against it for a moment before she walked purposefully towards the conference room where she could see the four male members of the team sitting and talking.

"JJ how did it go?"

Hotch quickly saw JJ walking into the room and addressed the agent.

"The guys were of average height and build, no distinctive marks, they never took their masks off."

"Well we may have something, we have narrowed our suspect pool down to four."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story so far, seeing as I never was going to publish this story in the first place it is the feedback that gives me the impetus to carry on. Also don't forget...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 11 –

"Sorry I wasn't much help."

Natasha lifted her head up from the table, her eyes red and wet but there were no more tears left to shed.

"You answered everything that we asked...I'm so proud of you."

"So you really think that the guys who attacked me are responsible for these murders?"

Emily nodded her head and felt another tear escape as she watched her daughter close her eyes, the realisation of how close she had come to losing her life hitting them both extremely hard.

"Do you think that if I had spoken up earlier things would have been different?"

Emily's heart sank as the words came out of Natasha's mouth.

"Oh no Natasha, these guys are spiralling out of control fast, they're not going to stop until we stop them."

Natasha nodded as the words of the profiler were spoken by her mother, she reached over and took a sip from the bottle of water near her hand.

"Am I in danger?"

"Put it this way you're staying with me until this is over."

"Come on mother. I'm twenty years old, twenty one in three weeks, please treat me like an adult and tell me the truth."

The stern tone hit Emily hard, and in that moment Emily knew that she had to be truthful with Natasha.

"I don't know but the photo certainly suggested that they want you to keep quiet and now that you have talked to us..."

"I want to go home mom."

Emily looked confused at her daughter, not knowing entirely what the statement meant.

"I don't want to stay here, I can't go back to that room."

"You mean back to Washington?"

"If you'll have me?"

The smile came easily to Emily's mouth as she hugged Natasha.

"Of course you know that I'll never turn you away, your room is exactly how you left it."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

He looked at the person sitting at his desk, the so-called friend sitting at his desk watching the video that he was totally absorbed by, his hand resting gently on his groin. In that second he knew that he had to continue this to the bitter end...alone.

* * *

Hotch sat and looked glumly at the four suspects, he knew that they had to move quickly so as to avoid any more bloodshed, he was about to divide the suspects up between them when a young security officer came bursting into the room, his face pale and his body shaking.

"Sir...agents...you've got to come outside...now!"

Seeing the terrified look on the young man's face the team quickly stood up and followed him out of the building and out towards the back where a group of police had gathered in a circle.

"Come on let us through please."

Hotch spoke firmly as he led the way through to the space that they were protecting, he stared down hard at the bloodied body that had been dumped on the dusty ground.

"Who found him?"

"I did, about five minutes ago, I was getting out of my vehicle when a black trail bike sped away from back here, then I walked around and found this."

The guy pointed at the body on the floor, where Rossi was now bending down and checking for signs of life, he looked up and shook his head at Hotch

"Ok apart from you, the rest of you go inside and get on with your work."

Hotch kept his hand on the man who had found the body as he looked at JJ.

"JJ call the ME and then see if we can find an ID on this guy."

"Right away Hotch."

"Ok then so about the motorbike?"

Hotch led the man away leaving the body in the more than capable hands of Rossi, Morgan and Reid, he suspected who had dumped the body but he needed to hear the witnesses statement first.

* * *

Emily had heard the urgent footsteps rattling hard on the lino floor outside of the room she was sitting in with Natasha, she turned and looked at the closed door.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, wait here."

Natasha nodded as she looked at her mom, knowing that the FBI agent in her wanted to go and find out what the commotion was about but at the same time Natasha didn't want to be left alone. Emily stood up and walked to the door, with one hand on the handle and one on her weapon she opened it to reveal the chaos in the bullpen, she turned back to face Natasha who looked at her with terror visible in her eyes.

"It's ok I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to phone Hotch."

Natasha nodded as Emily shut the door once again and sat back down beside her as she reached for her phone and quickly hit a few buttons before holding it close to her ear.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch its Prentiss, what's going on?"

Hotch sighed as he realised that Emily had heard the commotion that had arisen.

"There's been a body found round the back of the building, a male, late teens early twenties."

"One of the unsubs."

"Yes in all probability but we won't know for certain until we get an identification and the report from the ME."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sit tight for the moment, I'll be back in a minute and come and check on you both."

Emily put the cell down on the table and looked at Natasha.

"Hotch will be here in a minute."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course sweetie, nobody on the team is going to put you in danger ok?"

Natasha nodded as she looked at the door anxious for it to open once again.

* * *

"Rossi I need an identification on this body ASAP, Morgan and Reid you start interviewing the four suspects, JJ get this face out there see if anybody knows him and the black large Honda motorbike that dumped the body. I've got to go and check on Emily let me know as soon as you know anything."

Hotch walked away from the team before anybody else could say a word, he knew that at this moment he needed to be somewhere else and he intended on walking there right away.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Hotch."

Hotch opened the door slowly and walked in, managing to smile softly as he watched Emily put her arm protectively around Natasha.

"Natasha I need you to look at a picture for me, see if it seems familiar in any way, is that ok?"

Natasha nodded as Hotch pulled out his cell and quickly brought up an image on the screen and pushed it across the table.

"I...oh my god...it is!"

Natasha dropped the cell on the table and sought immediate comfort in her mother's embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 12

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 12 –

Hotch took a breath before he picked up his phone and looked at the image he had taken moments ago out the back of the building. He watched as Emily cradled her daughter tight, stroking Natasha's blonde hair she turned and looked at Hotch.

"Sorry Hotch."

"Natasha, do you know this man?"

Hotch knew that he had to press forward but it didn't make him feel any better as he watched Natasha slowly move her head away from Emily's shoulder.

"Andrew Hall, he is...was an 800m runner, we sometimes trained together."

"Thank you Natasha, one of us will be in shortly to let you know how things are going."

Emily nodded as she kept her hands around Natasha's waist, catching her daughter as she fell into her lap.

* * *

Hotch walked purposefully into the conference room, he saw JJ sitting putting the finishing touches to her press release as he got his cell out to call Garcia.

"Garcia...I need all you can find on an Andrew Hall a student here, see if he has any links to our four suspects."

"Right away sir."

Hotch tucked his cell back into his jacket pocket and looked at JJ.

"After you've got that out can you go and check on Prentiss and Natasha?"

"Of course, Natasha recognised him?"

"Yes he was an athlete, I haven't said anymore but..."

"Emily knows."

Hotch nodded as Rossi walked into the room.

"Andrew Hall, aged 19, promising 800m runner."

"Thanks Dave but we already knew that, Garcia is checking him out."

Dave raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hotch before JJ smiled at him.

"Natasha recognised him."

Dave nodded, thankful for the explanation before he turned his attention back to Hotch.

"He was an engineering undergraduate, apparently helping out on a post-graduate research project."

That simple sentence grabbed Hotch's attention as he stared hard at Dave.

"Do you know what one?"

"Just waiting on a phone call."

* * *

He knew that he had run a huge risk in being caught as he had dumped the body like that but the adrenalin rush now coursing through his body more than made up for it. He didn't know how long he would have before they would catch up with him, as soon as they managed to identify Andrew he knew that his time would be limited. He stopped and dumped the motorbike behind the music building, throwing his jacket beside it he ran his fingers through his dark hair and calmly walked towards the centre of the campus, he was desperate to find another one, he knew he couldn't have her again, not yet anyway, so for the time being he would just have to find an adequate substitute. He slowed down as he started to mingle with the other students who were walking around, knowing that if anybody was looking for him they would hardly try and shoot him in the middle of a crowd. He headed towards the bookshop, knowing that the assistant there fitted his criteria almost perfectly.

* * *

Garcia waited impatiently for Hotch to answer her call, she was about to give up and try Morgan when she finally heard his voice.

"Agent Hotchner."

"I've got him, Simon Akehurst, his research grant was stopped three weeks ago and get this Andrew Hall was assisting him on the project. His address is on its way to you along with his DMV photo."

"Thanks Garcia."

Hotch looked at Rossi who was already strapping his flak jacket on.

"We need to get that photo out to everyone who is out on patrol ASAP JJ."

"On it Hotch."

"Dave can you ring Morgan and fill him on then you and I need to get out there and see if we can find him."

Hotch strapped on his flak jacket and looked out of the room towards the door where Emily was waiting.

"Should I?"

"It's your call Hotch, how were they when you left?"

"Natasha is barely holding on at the moment and Emily has got her hands full keeping her as calm as possible."

"I'll stay and talk to them, I can join up with one of the patrols once I've filled them both in."

Dave smiled as JJ walked back into the room, her calm assured presence and sensible solution was exactly what they needed to hear.

"Ok then Dave lets go."

* * *

Emily heard the soft knock at the door and looked up as it opened, letting out a subconsciously held breath as JJ poked her head in.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Of course JJ, is everything ok?"

Emily stayed sitting on the chair, she had no other option as Natasha had fallen asleep with her head resting on Emily's lap but the sound of voices soon caused Natasha to stir as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Here I thought that the two of you could use this."

JJ sat down and placed three cups of coffee on the table and pushed a chocolate bar towards Natasha.

"Thanks JJ, what's going on?"

Emily smiled as she picked up the Styrofoam cup and took a grateful sip, she had a few theories going around her head at that moment, and none of them were good.

"We've got a suspect, everyone is out looking for him at the moment."

"Who is he?"

Natasha's quiet voice filled the room as Emily and JJ both looked at her, although she knew that nobody would answer, luckily for JJ her cell started to ring and rescued her from the awkward situation.

"Sorry I've got to take this."

JJ reached into her pocket and took out her cell, holding it tight to her ear as she answered.

"Hey Garcia."

"JJ I've gotten access to the campus security cameras, I've got him at entering the bookstore."

"Have you told the others?"

JJ stood up as she spoke, immediately attracting Emily and Natasha's attention.

"I can't get through to them...JJ he's leaving with a woman!"

"Ok keep trying them Garcia, I'm now heading out keep your eyes on him and I'll call you in a minute."

JJ put her phone down and quickly looked at Emily.

"Garcia's spotted him on the CCTV, I'll grab an officer and head out."

"Just be careful JJ."

JJ nodded as she ran out of the room quickly collaring a local police officer before she got on the phone to Garcia once again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – I live in the UK and have never been to the states or ASU so my knowledge of the campus and the layout is strictly limited to what I found on the internet I apologise now for any glaring mistakes...thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story you make a very tired person very happy! Also don't forget...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 –

"Whoa, stop Morgan!"

Reid put his hands on the dashboard as Morgan slammed his foot hard on the brake pedal, anticipating the jolt and avoiding the unpleasant motion of his head hitting the plastic.

"What is Reid?"

Morgan turned and looked hard at Reid, he wanted to get to the bookstore quickly so that they could end this.

"Look Morgan, a black motorbike!"

Morgan looked and saw what Reid was looking at and jumped out of the SUV, reaching for his cell as they walked carefully over to the bike.

"Hotch it's Morgan, Reid and I have found the bike, yeah we're at the side of the music building, there's a black leather jacket here as well. It looks like he's gone on foot."

"Ok Morgan, Garcia last had eyes on him leaving the bookstore on Orange Mall, meet us there."

"We'll be there in a minute Hotch."

Morgan clipped his cell back on his belt and started to run back towards the SUV, shouting at Reid as he moved.

"Bookstore Reid, Garcia's seen him on the cameras, come on!"

Reid jumped into the vehicle, managing to shut the door just as Morgan sped away.

* * *

He was surprised that she had come with him so easily, although his repertoire was a little shaky it had still worked like a charm with her boss agreeing that she could take her break early. He put his arm around her waist as they walked down the side of the building, smiling at her as they turned to face each other.

"I've seen you hundreds of times in the store, waiting for you to speak to me, I can't believe that you finally did!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, as she did he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes as he saw the dark roots and thick amount of makeup that she had applied to her face. He cursed internally as he realised that in his haste he had failed to spot the imperfections.

"Well it just took me a while to find the right words."

The distant sound of sirens caught his attention and he immediately clasped her wrists tight with one hand before pulling a roll of black tape out of his pocket, roughly sealing her mouth shut so that her screams wouldn't attract any attention.

"But now I've got them and you are just going to have to be quiet and listen."

She nodded nervously as he bound her wrists together, hitting her hard across the face, laughing loudly as she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

JJ had one hand on her gun as she leapt out of the police car, just about waiting until it had stopped outside the bookstore. Glancing around she saw no sign of the unsub, she heard the squeal of tires as she turned around and saw Hotch and Rossi pulling up, quickly followed by Morgan and Reid.

"Garcia said that the last she managed to see of him he was leaving the bookstore, heading around the back."

Hotch nodded in acknowledgement of JJ's comment, all five agents had their weapons drawn as Hotch signalled for Morgan and Dave to go around one side of the building whilst he, JJ and Reid walked around the other side.

* * *

Emily stood up and walked towards the window in the small room that she and Natasha were cocooned in, she slanted the blinds slightly and saw the empty office that they had been left in.

"Mom?"

Emily turned, her hand subconsciously resting on her gun as she turned around.

"Don't worry it's just me being overly cautious."

"Guess you can't really turn off being an FBI agent?"

Emily smiled as she closed the blinds once again and walked back to the table and chairs where Natasha had stayed sitting.

"Sorry, I guess that over the last couple of years we haven't seen so much of each other what with you away at college and me all over the place with work."

"I'm growing up mom but that doesn't mean that I still don't love you and need you, god I need you now more than ever mom!"

Emily felt the lump in her throat as she sat down, looking hard at her daughter, although the ordeal had taken its toll on her emotionally and physically, Emily had forgotten that her little girl was no longer a little girl and that she had turned into a fine young woman. Emily looked at Natasha, blinking her eyes as the tears that she had been trying to hold back escaped out of the corners.

"I'm always here for you Natasha, I wish you could have come to me sooner but I'm here now and am going to do everything I can to keep you safe."

Natasha nodded as she looked at the door, a shiver shuddering down her spine, the emptiness that they had been left in was worrying her but Natasha knew that her mother would protect her, no matter what.

* * *

JJ saw her first, nodding her head to Hotch who looked hard at the semi-naked body sprawled on the dirty ground. The five of them scanned the area around before moving in slowly with their weapons drawn, the sight of the body's chest moving caused Hotch to jump slightly.

"JJ check on her!"

JJ nodded as she holstered her gun and quickly moved over, crouching down as she put two fingers onto the woman's neck, frantically waiting for signs of life.

"She's breathing, call the paramedics."

JJ shouted at the others as they continued to search and ensure that the unsub was around, suddenly JJ jumped as the woman's hands reached for hers.

"Ok just lay still for me, very still, I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth."

The woman nodded as JJ looked right at her eyes, keeping her focus on them as her fingers gently prised the tape loose before quickly ripping it off. JJ placed her hands firmly on the woman's shoulders as the rapid influx of air had her body desperately trying to sit up.

"It's ok stay there for a moment, you're safe just try and relax and breath steadily."

JJ's calming tone had the desired effect as the woman stopped straining to sit up and let her head lay on the dirt.

"There's no sign of him here JJ."

Hotch's voice rang out as JJ kept her hands on the woman but as she turned to face her boss she couldn't stop the woman from sitting up and gasping hard before she whispered into JJ's ear.

"He told me I was imperfect, I wasn't right."

"Ok just take a breath."

JJ sat down and looked at the blue eyes that were staring hard back at hers, the fear and terror visible in them.

"I wasn't right, I wasn't good enough, he had to go..."

"It's ok, breath steadily and look at me. Where did he say that he was going?"

"The beginning, that's all he said, he had to go back to the beginning."

JJ nodded as she saw the paramedics approaching, grateful that she had gleaned some information she suddenly had a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew where he was heading, JJ raced back towards Hotch, yelling loudly as she ran.

"He's going after Natasha!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – A warning as this chapter is a little intense so am rating this an M, may be over cautious but am just putting it out there. Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted the story and don't forget...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 –

He laughed as he walked away, glancing at the crumpled heap of flesh on the floor before the sound of sirens got louder and he realised that he had to make a move. He knew the campus like the back of his hand, having been an undergraduate and now a postgraduate student there and that meant he knew that he would be able to run to the security office quicker than anybody would be able to drive there, as he knew all of the shortcuts and alleyways that existed. He had seen the FBI agents present at the security office when he had dumped Andrew's body and knew that they would be trying to get all the information out of her that they could so she would also be there, but now everyone was heading to the bookstore and he would be able to be alone with her once again.

His cheeks were flushed as he came out of the alley and looked at the security office, a solitary officer standing near the bonnet of his squad car, completely absorbed in the conversation he was having on his radio. He grabbed the sharp knife out of his back jeans pocket and silently manoeuvred himself behind the officer, there was no hesitation in his movement as he slit the officer's throat, killing came easily to him now as he grabbed the officer's weapon, confidently walking into the building.

* * *

"I can't get through to her, its going straight to voicemail!"

JJ tried frantically not to let the panic she was feeling show in her voice but with Hotch and Dave in the vehicle with her she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll try Prentiss, you see if Garcia has got anything."

JJ nodded at Dave's solution, her body suddenly hitting the door slightly as Hotch sped away from the bookstore.

* * *

"JJ, gumdrop, is it over?"

Garcia quickly answered the call wrongly assuming that JJ was calling to tell her that they had caught the unsub.

"He's after Natasha, I can't get through to Emily, can you see anything?"

JJ closed her eyes as Hotch narrowly avoided crashing into a stationary vehicle.

"Oh god, hang on."

JJ listened impatiently as she heard Garcia's fingers nervously typing away.

"He's blocking the signal so we can't get through, there's a body out the front, oh no, please no!"

"Garcia?"

"He's in there, he's got a gun!"

JJ looked at Hotch who slammed on the brakes as they arrived at the security office. She saw the anguish on his face and knew that he couldn't rationally do this.

"Dave?"

"Come on, at least Emily's armed."

JJ nodded as Dave jumped out of the vehicle leading them slowly and carefully towards the building, and the unsub.

* * *

He had seen her sitting quietly at her desk, the only remaining, he pointed the gun at her head.

"Where is she?"

"Over there."

The woman's voice shook uncontrollably as she looked at the gun and pointed to the office, her hand instinctively reached for the phone but she never had a chance to even touch it.

* * *

Emily jumped as she heard the first shot, her hand had grabbed her gun out by the time the second shot rang out. She turned and looked at Natasha who had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Go and sit in the corner!"

Natasha nodded and obeyed her mother's instruction, quickly sitting in the corner furthest from the door as Emily stood protectively in front of her daughter, pointing her gun at the door. Emily kept her eyes focused hard on the door as she watched the handle move and the door open, her finger rested on the trigger as she watched the unsub enter the room.

"FBI drop your weapon!"

"I'll drop mine if you drop yours!"

Emily watched as he walked in and stopped near the table, keeping his gun trained on her as he moved his head slightly in order to see Natasha.

"I said drop your weapon!"

"Why are you protecting her? I didn't hurt her, god that bitch was begging for me and Andrew!"

Emily felt her heart beat faster as the words came out of his mouth, she could hear Natasha sobbing behind her and her finger pressed a little harder on the trigger.

* * *

Garcia gasped in horror as she looked at the footage she had just managed to hack into, trembling her fingers reached for the phone.

"Garcia?"

"JJ he's in there!"

"Ok Pen we're now going in what can you see?"

"He's got a gun, he's pointing it at Emily, she's in the corner of the room, hang on...Natasha is on the floor, I can't tell if she's hurt as Emily is standing right in front of her."

"Can you keep watching and be our eyes as we go in?"

JJ asked softly, knowing that Garcia would be suffering in her office, alone.

"Of course."

JJ looked at Dave who had signalled for Morgan to move in as the rest of them followed behind him, making their way into the small station.

* * *

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot!"

Emily blinked her eyes as she saw shadows moving behind the unsub, she focused for a second and saw five familiar figures moving.

"She was so easy, not once did she tell me to stop, she was so wet, so tight, aching for us to fill her."

Hotch winced as he heard the words being shouted out of the office, he looked at Morgan who was listening carefully to his phone as Garcia guided him in closer.

"You have murdered three innocent young women, I won't give you another warning, put the gun down!"

Emily tried to keep the emotion out of her voice as she spoke, she could hear Natasha sobbing uncontrollably and there was nothing that she could do to comfort her.

* * *

"Derek you're almost there, he hasn't seen you yet."

"Got it babygirl, how's Prentiss?"

Morgan whispered as he crouched down underneath a desk, poking his head up as he got closer to the unsub.

"Not good, I can't hear what he's saying but her hands are trembling, Derek she's crying."

"Trust me babygirl you do not want to hear what that bastard is saying. Right one more desk and that ought to do it."

"Take care Derek."

"Babygirl I always do. Now close your eyes and turn off your monitors, I'll ring you in five minutes."

Morgan put his cell away before he moved, he didn't want Garcia to watch what was about to unfurl.

* * *

"So why are you protecting her, the little slut?"

Emily had heard enough, neither her nor Natasha could hear anymore.

"She's my daughter you bastard!"

Morgan cursed as he positioned himself.

"Oh crap!"

He hadn't expected that, now he knew that he had to do it now, before anybody else.

Natasha screamed as she heard the gunshots, not knowing who had fired them and who had been hit she just buried her head into her knees.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted the story and don't forget...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 –

"EMILY!"

Morgan shouted out as he swiftly moved into the room, his gun still drawn as he kept it trained on the unsub.

"I'm ok Morgan."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief as he kicked the unsub's gun away before he checked for a pulse, satisfied that he was dead Morgan stood up and looked over at Emily who was crouched on the floor trying to speak to Natasha.

"Derek?"

Morgan turned and looked at Hotch as he glimpsed JJ walking over towards Emily and Natasha.

"Two shots, mine and Emily's."

"Good let's get them out of here."

Morgan nodded as he looked over to the corner of the room, his eyes catching the clock as he quickly grabbed his phone.

"Babygirl..."

"Seven minutes Derek, do you want to know what I've been doing for the last two minutes, apart from thinking the worst?"

"He's dead Penelope."

"And my girls?"

"Safe."

"Oh thank god, now just get your collective butts back home ok?"

"Loud and clear babygirl, loud and clear."

Morgan smiled slightly as he put his phone away, he looked over at Hotch who was busy giving instructions to the police who had now turned up in force, before he looked down again at the body on the floor and shook his head as his eyes finally rested on Emily who was clutching her daughter tightly as they stayed sat on the floor.

* * *

As soon as she saw him drop to the floor and had shouted at Morgan, Emily holstered her gun and dropped to her knees, placing her hands on Natasha's shoulders.

"It's over, he's dead."

Natasha stayed rooted to the spot, her head firmly between her knees, her cries could be heard by everyone as Emily rested her head on top of Natasha's.

"Natasha?"

Emily whispered softly as she cradled her daughter, jumping slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder Emily turned to see JJ crouching down beside her, Emily shrugged her shoulders as JJ rubbed her back.

"Shall we get you two out of here and back to the hotel?"

Emily nodded as she lifted her head, grateful for JJ's support as her friend helped her to stand up, before they both put their arms around Natasha's waist bringing her up and walking her out of the room and towards the fresh air. Emily helped a still silent Natasha sit in the back of the SUV before she turned and looked at JJ, grateful as her friend took her in her arms, embracing her warmly.

* * *

Hotch stood staring out towards the door, he watched as Emily helped Natasha sit down in the SUV, his heart feeling heavy as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Go on, we've got everything covered here."

Hotch turned and saw Dave nodding towards the vehicle.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we just need to tidy up here."

Hotch nodded at his friend's comment and started to walk the short distance, he saw that JJ was about to climb into the driver's seat and jogged over so that she wouldn't head off without him. As he sat down he looked around to the back, closing his eyes for a second as he saw Natasha sitting silently, her face pale as Emily sat next to her, a mirror image. JJ nodded as Hotch briefly looked at her before she started to drive away, the only sound in the vehicle was the one emanating from the engine.

* * *

Natasha turned and looked at her mother, JJ had been driving for a couple of minutes and they had finally left the campus.

"I couldn't stop them, I tried to say no..."

"I know, we all know Tasha, don't worry."

Emily reached across and took a hold of Natasha's hands, squeezing them tightly as the words shouted by the unsub reverberated around her head and she knew how much they must have hurt an already vulnerable Natasha. JJ felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye as she heard Natasha's quiet voice, she gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white as she looked over and saw Hotch's jaw clenched tightly and his hands balled up into fists, JJ knew that if he could he would punch something, anything, to release the anger.

"But he said, I want you to know..."

Emily let go of Natasha's hands and put a finger over her daughter's mouth in order to stop her talking. Natasha nodded and turned to stare out of the window for the rest of the journey back to the hotel.

* * *

JJ opened Emily's hotel room door and held it open as Natasha walked in, immediately laying down on the bed.

"Emily?"

Emily turned and looked at Hotch who had placed a hand on her arm.

"It's ok I'll go and sit with Natasha."

"Thanks JJ, tell her I'll be in there in a minute."

JJ nodded at Emily as she walked in, letting the door close behind her she sighed as she walked over to the bed where Natasha had laid down, curled up tightly in the foetal position.

* * *

Hotch watched the door close before he let his hands wander up, brushing Emily's cheeks and stroking her soft silky hair.

"It's ok, you don't have to be strong for me."

"But I have to be strong for Natasha."

"She's not here Emily, it's just you and me."

Emily bit her lip as Hotch took a small step closer to her, his hands rested on the top of her head as she buried her head into his shoulder, finally allowing the tears that she had been holding back to escape.

* * *

"Sorry."

Emily raised her head and then her hands as she wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"Don't be silly Emily, after everything don't ever be sorry."

Emily nodded as she breathed heavily in order to regain her composure.

"I owe you an explanation, you deserve to hear all about us."

"But not now, when we're back home and Natasha is ok."

"She wants to come back with me."

"I think that is a good idea, for the both of you."

"Thanks I needed to hear that, will you come in with me?"

Emily turned and put her hand on the door as Hotch nodded and they walked quietly into the room.

"Is she ok?"

Emily stood next to JJ who was sat on the couch, her eyes focused on her daughter who was laying on the bed, staring out of the window.

"As good as expected."

"I need to go and pack her belongings up, I don't want Natasha to have to go back to that room."

JJ nodded at the statement.

"Is Natasha coming back with us?"

"Yes."

JJ smiled tenderly as she looked at Emily and the exhausted look on her face.

"I'm ok here if you want to go."

Emily moved towards the bed, crouching down so that she broke Natasha's eye line, although the vacant look on her daughter's face worried her.

"Natasha sweetie, I'm going to pack your stuff up, JJ will be here if you need anything."

Emily stood up as she watched her daughter blink briefly before she carried on staring out of the window, Emily dropped her head towards the floor as JJ stroked her arm and spoke quietly to her.

"She'll be fine Em, just leave her for a while, she's safe with me."

"Thanks JJ, call me if you need to."

"I'll drive Emily."

Emily walked over as Hotch held the door open for her, he nodded at JJ as they left her to look after a shell shocked Natasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – As ever Criminal Minds belongs to CBS...**

Chapter 16 –

Emily placed her hands on the door, resting her head against the wood before she stood back upright and unlocked the door, pushing it open as she stayed motionless.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need a second."

Hotch took a step back and watched as Emily pulled her hair back and used a band on her wrist to tie it back, he saw her take a deep breath as she entered the room.

"Should I start on the books?"

Hotch stood by the desk as Emily wandered over to the wardrobe, opening the doors and pulling out a few bags, she passed one over to Hotch as she set another down on the bed.

"That'd be great, thanks for this Aaron."

"I couldn't let you do this alone Emily."

Hotch smiled as he started to pick up the text books and placed them carefully in the bag as Emily grabbed a pile of clothes and threw them in the other bag.

"So what does she want to do after graduating?"

Hotch looked at one of the textbooks, corporate strategy and then another on English Literature.

"Oh we haven't really talked about that, I've learnt not to make any suggestions as it will inevitably lead Natasha to do the polar opposite, that and she has been so focused on her athletics."

Emily managed a smile before she turned back to the wardrobe, lifting the last of the clothes out and putting them in she zipped up the bag, she turned around and looked at Hotch who had picked up a photo frame.

"That was taken three weeks ago, when Strauss gave us a couple of days off, Natasha was racing in Boston and I managed to get up there to see her."

"She won?"

"Oh yes by nearly twenty metres!"

Emily bent down and used a key to open the bottom desk drawer, she pulled it open to reveal a slew of medals.

"Wow!"

Hotch couldn't help but be amazed by the sight and he quickly saw the proud look etched on Emily's face.

"I'll put these in a separate bag and then I think we're good."

Emily carefully picked up the medals up as Hotch grabbed an empty bag and held it open for her.

"Thanks, for everything Aaron."

Hotch smiled as he picked up the bags, remembering how Emily had been there for him and Jack and he knew that he couldn't, wouldn't, abandon her.

* * *

Reid stood by the board, staring hard at the photos for a moment before he reached up and pulled them off dropping them into the box on the table.

"You ok Reid?"

Reid jumped slightly, his hair flapping in front of his eyes as he turned around.

"Oh yeah Morgan, sure."

Morgan looked up and saw Natasha's photo still up on the board, he shook his head slightly as he pulled it off.

"Did you have any idea?"

Morgan looked confused at Reid but then saw the young doctor focused on the photo in his hands, he shook his head as he tucked the picture away.

"I guess it kind of makes sense, how she is with children, how she always wants to look after me."

Reid stuttered slightly as he spoke, deep down he knew that Emily had never meant to deceive them.

"JJ wants to meet us back at the hotel, have you finished here?"

The younger men turned around and saw Rossi standing with his arms crossed, behind him they watched as the covered gurney was wheeled out.

"Yeah it's all boxed up, are they ok?"

Morgan placed the lid on top of the box and stared hard at Rossi.

"Apparently Natasha is travelling back with us, she needs to spend some time with Emily so Hotch and her are packing Natasha's belongings up."

Morgan nodded, pleased that Natasha was coming back with them, he knew that way he could look after the both of them.

"Reid?"

Rossi looked at Reid, it didn't take a world class profiler to notice that something was bothering him and Rossi knew exactly what it was.

"She'll explain it to you Reid, Emily didn't want to hurt you or any of us but at the moment she needs a bit of time to help Natasha ok?"

"Of course."

Reid mumbled and picked up his bag, embarrassed that his own inner worries had been exposed by Rossi but he knew that the older profiler was right.

* * *

JJ put her pen down, satisfied that the statement was succinct enough, she wasn't going to present it just hand it over to the local police, she knew that the sooner they were on the jet home the better. JJ stretched out her arms and looked at Natasha who still lay prone on the bed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom ok?"

JJ stood and walked towards the door, she knew that she wasn't going to get a response.

* * *

JJ walked back in the room, her eyes immediately focusing on the bed, they opened wider as she saw that Natasha had moved and was now sitting up on the bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

JJ sat down next to Natasha, gently putting one arm around her waist as she used the other hand to brush the hair away from her face.

"I hear you are coming back with us, that'll be good."

"I don't think I can stay here, not after..."

Natasha leant in and rested her head against JJ's shoulder.

"That's understandable, at least you'll be able to spend some time with Emily.

"But she knows what happened to me, what he said about me!"

Natasha suddenly pulled herself away from JJ and put her hands on her head as she carried on talking.

"She must hate me, we never wanted anybody to know about our relationship and because of my stupidity everyone knows!"

JJ closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she was glad that Natasha was finally opening up but she now had to find the words to placate her.

"What happened to you Natasha was not your fault, Emily doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, nobody on the team blames you. I understand why you and Emily kept quiet but we know now and it doesn't matter, it doesn't change my relationship with Emily, if anything I respect the both of you more."

Natasha nodded slowly as JJ moved closer to her, putting her arm once again her waist.

"We see some pretty horrible things on the job, each of us has been through some nasty situations, we understand Natasha, we really do."

"When mom used to come home with cuts and bruises I used to try and talk to her but she just put everything away in one of her boxes."

"You don't have to do that, if you need to talk find one of us, ok?"

"I suppose it's going to take a little getting used to, mom refers to you and the team as her family seeing as we don't really have much to do with our own."

JJ nodded as she heard the door begin to open.

"Well it sounds like Emily's back, remember what I said Natasha."

"Thanks JJ."

Natasha smiled as she got up and walked to the bathroom, not quite ready to face her mom with her tear stained face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – just about managed to get this out today but life, work is catching up with me so don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter out tomorrow or not, hope everyone is still enjoying this even though the case is over...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 –

Emily walked into the room alone, having left Hotch to store Natasha's bags in his room whilst he waited for everyone else to join him for the debrief at the hotel, her heart skipped a beat as she saw JJ sitting on the bed, alone.

"Natasha?"

"It's ok Em, she's just in the bathroom."

"Oh thank god!"

Emily sat on the bed and looked at JJ who had sat next to her.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry Em, I'd worry more if you hadn't had that reaction!"

"How is she?"

JJ turned and looked at the bathroom, ensuring that the door was still shut she whispered softly.

"She's feeling guilty, that it is all her fault. It's to be expected Emily."

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier."

JJ nodded sympathetically as she hugged her friend before she stood up.

"I've got to meet the others, Hotch wants to do a quick debrief and then we're clear to go home."

"Ok, thanks JJ."

JJ smiled as she turned and walked out of the room, hoping that Natasha would talk to Emily sooner rather than later.

* * *

JJ knocked purposefully on Hotch's door and as he opened it she wasn't at all surprised to see the rest of the team sitting around the room, she walked over and perched herself on the bed next to Reid.

"I've handed all the relevant paperwork over to the locals, it was a good shoot."

Dave sat on the couch and looked at Hotch who stood impassively with his arms crossed.

"It was a tough case but the profile was right in the end, something that we need to stress in our reports, we all know that there is going to be some fallout from this case."

Hotch looked around the room and saw the dejected faces in front of him.

"Strauss?"

"Yes Morgan so let's keep the reports nice and simple and let me handle Strauss."

Hotch watched his team nod quietly, he checked his watch before he turned to JJ.

"Will we be ready to leave in thirty minutes?"

"Yes, I've spoken to the pilot and they're waiting for us, I think everyone is packed and ready, I'll go and get Emily and Natasha."

"Ok so let's meet outside in fifteen."

* * *

Emily sat on the bed, waiting for Natasha, but she couldn't stay still, her nervous energy wouldn't allow it as she eventually stood up and made a start packing her bag. It didn't take her long to throw her clothes in and pack up her laptop, she was about to start packing Natasha's stuff when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes all packed up and ready to go, just got your things to pack in here and then I think that we're leaving for the jet."

"Thanks mom."

Natasha smiled as she walked further into the room.

"Come on Natasha, you know I'll do anything for you."

"I know it's just difficult, I don't want you to think of me differently, to treat me differently."

Emily walked towards her daughter and quickly embraced her, tucking the blonde head into her shoulder.

"You'll always be my little girl Natasha, I'll love you no matter what and I promise you that the last few days have only made me even more proud of you."

Emily felt the young head nod gentle against her body as she held her daughter tight.

* * *

JJ knocked on the door, her bags slung over her shoulder, she smiled gently as Emily opened the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so, have you finished Natasha?"

"Yes."

JJ stayed standing in the doorway as she saw Natasha walking towards her carrying a couple of bags.

"Hang on a minute, I'm just going to check the room!"

JJ smiled as she watched Natasha roll her eyes.

"So she's like that at home to?"

"Much worse, I dread to think how tidy my room will be when I get back."

"I can hear you!"

Emily looked flustered as she joined them, breathing heavily as she lugged the bags towards the elevator.

"The others are going to meet us at the jet, Hotch has put your bags Natasha into his SUV as he wanted to get everything stowed away before we got there."

JJ watched as she saw Natasha relax slightly, she hoped that the rest of the journey home would be as uneventful.

* * *

Emily held back slightly as they approached the jet, she knew that Natasha would be hesitant so she took a hold of her hand and led her to the steps, walking up first so that all the eyes would be on her rather than her daughter. Emily looked around and saw that everyone had already taken their seats, she spotted an empty berth and stopped to let Natasha slide in and take the window seat before she sat down next to her.

* * *

Emily waited until they had been up in the air for ten minutes, she was glad that Natasha had managed to fall asleep and she looked across and saw Morgan sitting with his headphones on staring out of the window, carefully Emily moved out of her seat and slid across the aisle sitting opposite her friend, she smiled weakly as he took off his oversized headphones.

"Hey Emily everything ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you, about what happened at the station."

Morgan nodded as he listened carefully to Emily's quiet voice.

"You did really good Em, trust me it was a good shot."

"But my shot? My hands were shaking so much, if you hadn't have been there to back me up."

Morgan sat up and reached across the table, taking a hold of Emily's hands.

"It was a good shot Em, in the chest right next to mine, it didn't matter which one of us took the shot."

Emily nodded as she processed the information, she looked across and saw that Natasha was still sleeping.

"You know I'm going to do everything to make sure that the both of you are safe don't you?"

Morgan smiled broadly as he looked at Emily who just shook her head.

"I haven't broken that news to Natasha yet, what with you lot looking out for her now, running background checks on anybody she talks to!"

"Prentiss you know I've got two sisters and Natasha is going to be treated exactly like any member of my family!"

"You can be the one to tell her that then!"

"No worries! It's good to see you smile again Prentiss."

Emily squeezed Morgan's hands tightly and nodded her head, she went to stand up but Morgan refused to let her go.

"There's someone else you need to speak to."

Emily raised her eyebrows but then saw Morgan nod his head towards Reid who was sitting reading on the couch.

"Oh, ok, thanks Derek."

Emily looked at Reid as she walked over, she knew that for someone with such a high IQ he sometimes felt alone and awkward in certain situations but that just made her love him all the more.

"Hey what are you reading?"

Emily sat down and smiled at Reid who quickly closed the book and tucked it into his bag.

"Oh nothing just Chaucer."

"I'm sorry Spencer, I never meant to be another person that lied and hurt you."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Don't know how I got this out as I've worked double my hours this week and am officially exhausted at least I'm not working tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, as ever I don't own Criminal Minds.

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

**Chapter 18 –**

Reid dropped his head as Emily bent down so that he would be able to hear her soft tone.

"I had my reasons Reid."

"I know Emily."

Reid sat up and looked around the jet, focusing on JJ and then Hotch before looking back to Emily.

"I just find it confusing. JJ and Hotch talk about Henry and Jack all the time, they have numerous photos on their desks."

Emily smiled as she undone her necklace and gave it to Reid.

"And who's to say that I don't have Natasha's photo with me."

Reid carefully opened the locket up and saw two photos, one of Natasha as a baby, the other a more recent one, he nodded as he closed it up again and passed it back to Emily.

"Sorry I'm being a jerk."

"No it's ok Reid, but I'm not like your father I never abandoned Natasha, I just kept her quiet from everyone else, for both of our benefits. I hope that you can understand that as we are both going to need your support."

Reid nodded as he shifted in his seat, stretching his long legs out.

"So she's twenty?"

"Twenty one in three weeks."

"Oh."

"Reid I know that you have worked it out but if you tell anyone my age I will personally hurt you in ways that you couldn't possible imagine!"

"Oh erm, ok."

"Don't worry Spencer I was only teasing you!"

Reid looked Emily in the eyes but then saw the glint and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Emily, it's going to take a bit of getting used to, you being a mother."

"I'm not that old Reid."

Reid went to open his mouth but thought better of it, unable to find the right words he smiled as Emily yawned and rested her head back. He stretched up and grabbed a pillow placing it on his shoulder as Emily rested against him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch closed the file and placed his pen on the top, he looked around and was glad to see that JJ was asleep on Dave's shoulder, Morgan had his eyes shut and was listening to music, Hotch then scanned around and smiled as he saw Emily fast asleep on Reid. Hotch knew that Reid had been troubled by Emily's revelations and it seemed that they had talked and sorted things out. Hotch stood up and walked to get himself a cup of coffee, as he waited he saw another pair of arms stretch above the seat, he grabbed a bottle of water together with his coffee and walked towards the back of the jet.

Hotch smiled as he quietly sat down, pushing the water across the table as Natasha stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Here I thought you might like this."

Natasha nodded as she gratefully accepted the bottle, quickly opening it and taking a long sip before she sat it down and looked at Hotch.

"Thanks for helping mom earlier, with my stuff."

"It was no problem, Emily has helped me a lot recently and I was glad to be able to be there for her."

Hotch looked down at the table as he picked up his cup, eventually meeting Natasha's blue eyes.

"She cares a great deal about you, you and Jack."

Hotch smiled at the mention of Jack's name.

"Jack feels the same about her, as do I."

"Mom never meant to lie to you, any of you, but especially you."

"I know."

Hotch took a sip of his coffee and looked across, his heart beating faster as he watched Emily sleeping soundly, her face free of worry.

"Is everything going to be ok for her when we get back?"

"You mean at work?"

Natasha nodded as she leaned across the table.

"I know how Strauss manipulated her before, that was the catalyst for her to keep me a secret, she didn't want to be used like that again."

"I'm going to do everything to make sure that doesn't happen, you have me word Natasha."

Natasha nodded as she sat back, she smiled at Hotch who saw the familiar glint in her eyes.

"She was right about you, you are a good man."

Hotch shook his head as he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better too Natasha!"

Natasha grinned widely as she watched Hotch stand up and move back along the jet, now she knew why her mother had been so happy the last few times she had seen her and she certainly approved.

* * *

Emily opened the door to her condo, she pushed it wide open so that between the two of them they could get teh bags into the space under the stairs. Emily grabbed the heaviest bags and lifted them with ease, placing them down she turned and smiled as Natasha carried the rest of the bags in dumping them on the floor she wandered over to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Hot chocolate?"

Emily wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was in there.

"No I'm good thanks."

Natasha looked out of the window at the dark sky, closing her eyes as she took in the view, she curled up her legs as she felt her mother sit down beside her.

"It's a good job you don't want anything as I don't think that there is much here that is edible."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Well maybe things will improve now that you're back!"

Natasha rolled her eyes as her mother grinned widely back at her.

"What are we going to tell grandma?"

"Urgghh."

"Could we keep quiet?"

"No chance Natasha, you know that woman has her eyes everywhere."

"The truth then?"

"I think that we've kept too many things quiet for too long and that I being your mother have to bear the responsibility for that. We don't need to go into detail just tell her that we're not keeping you a secret any longer."

Emily reached across and kissed Natasha on the head.

"But not tonight."

"No why don't we order some food and watch a DVD?"

"That sounds like a good idea, you sort the food I'll chose the film."

Emily smiled as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to flick through the menus she kept by the telephone. Just as she was about to phone the order through Emily was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, she looked at Natasha who sat on the sofa and shrugged her shoulders. Carefully Emily went over and peered through the spy hole.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – thanks for all the reviews and alerts, this is the last update until Monday as I really need some sleep and to spend some time with my family plus I've got a lot of reading to catch up on for the CM fanfic awards...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 19 –

Emily sighed as she saw who was standing on the other side of the door, she turned and looked at Natasha, mouthing 'sorry' as she opened the door.

"Evening mother."

Emily held the door open as Ambassador Prentiss walked past Emily and headed straight to the kitchen, stopping briefly to pour herself a large glass of wine. She took a long sip as she looked at Natasha.

"Thank god that you are both ok. I had to hear from my assistant Julia that there had been an incident at Natasha's college."

Emily had quickly closed the door and walked over to the couch, standing behind Natasha she rested her hands protectively on her daughter's shoulders.

"We've just got home mother, we were going to ring you in the morning."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded as she took another sip of red wine and looked at the pile of bags stacked in the hall.

"So they know?"

"Yes mother and Natasha has decided to come back home for a while."

"You knew the girls?"

Natasha looked up at her mother for help, she didn't want her grandmother to know the whole story, especially as they were not particularly close.

"Yes mother they were in one of her classes, as I say we were going to see you tomorrow. Mother we are both really tired."

Emily lifted up one of her hands and stroked Natasha's hair, tucking it behind her ears as she watched the Ambassador quickly finish her glass of wine, placing the empty vessel loudly on the counter.

"I expect you both for lunch on Sunday."

The Ambassador didn't wait for a response, she turned quickly and walked out of the condo. Emily stood with her mouth slightly open as Natasha bent her head backwards to look at her mom.

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore."

Emily moved to sit down next to Natasha, she rested her head against the soft cushion and stared hard out of the window.

"She does kind of have that effect on people."

Natasha nodded as she shifted so that her head nestled against her mother's arm.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"Toy Story."

Emily smiled as Natasha reached for the remote and started the film, it had been the first film that she had taken Natasha to at the cinema and the film brought back fond memories for the both of them.

* * *

It was the warmth on the side of her face that caused her to stir, breaking her from the deep slumber she was in as her eyes blinked furiously as they adjusted to the light. Emily moved her aching body as she realised that they had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting upright she watched as Natasha finally stirred.

"Where am I?"

Natasha rubbed her eyes as she lay on the couch, Emily moved so that she was sat next to her daughter.

"Home. How are you feeling?"

"Like I slept on a couch! I've got to go pee."

Natasha slowly sat up and pulled her hair out of her face before she stood and started to walk towards the stairs, she had only taken a few steps before she stumbled and fell to the floor. Emily instantly leapt up and ran the short distance and knelt on the floor.

"Natasha are you ok? What happened?"

Emily carefully helped Natasha to sit up, positioning herself behind her daughter so that she wouldn't fall down again.

"I'm ok, just a little woozy."

"Well you haven't eaten much lately and I know what the doctor said. Come on I'll help you to the bathroom."

Natasha sighed as she let her mother help her stand up and then walk her up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok well I'll wait out here, if you need a hand just give me a shout."

Natasha rolled her eyes but the seriousness on her mother's face told her that she wasn't joking.

* * *

Emily had been sitting on the floor for three minutes, the shower had stopped so she was anxiously waiting for Natasha to reappear, she was only going to give her another couple of minutes before going in but her countdown was interrupted by the phone ringing, she debated in her mind about leaving the answer phone to pick it up.

"Go get it mom, I'm fine."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute."

Emily moved swiftly to her bedroom and picked up the phone beside her bed.

"Hello?"

"Morning Emily, how are you both?"

Emily smiled as she heard the male voice.

"Ok thanks Aaron, hungry but you can thank a late night visit from the Ambassador for that."

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Emily, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you."

Hotch stopped, sometimes he really hated his job and this was one of those times but no matter how much he had argued he had lost the fight.

"Strauss?"

"Yes she wants to see you this morning."

"Well it was to be expected. What time?"

"10am. Sorry Emily."

"It's ok Hotch, it's not your fault, I'll be there. Sorry but I've got to go and help Natasha."

"I'll see you later Emily."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes as she put the phone down, she turned around and jumped slightly as she saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

"It'll be ok mom, don't worry."

"Aren't I meant to be the one to reassure you?"

Emily smiled as Natasha walked over and laid down on her bed, Emily reached across and stroked her face softly.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast while you lay here and rest."

"But you haven't got any food!"

"Hey I'm not that bad! I've got some English muffins in the freezer and some eggs, that with some coffee should do us."

Natasha nodded as she got comfortable, she hadn't got the energy to do anything else.

* * *

Emily looked at the clock on the microwave as she finished eating, she had twenty minutes before she had to leave and was worrying about leaving Natasha alone.

"I'll be ok mom, see I've eaten all of my breakfast and have got my stuff to unpack, that'll keep me occupied while you're out."

Emily smiled as listened to her daughter's rational thoughts.

"Ok but I'm lifting the bags up and I'm ringing you and if you don't answer!"

Natasha opened her mouth but closed it quickly, nodding as she stood up and took the dirty plates over to the sink while Emily wandered up the stairs with the bags, Natasha was about to pour herself another cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Natasha shouted out as she heard the bathroom door shut and walked over to the door, she checked who was there before she opened the door.

"JJ this is a surprise!"

"Good morning Natasha."

JJ smiled as she walked into the condo.

"And you must be Garcia?"

"That'll be right, so pleased to finally meet you!"

Natasha smiled as she recognised the woman from the photos her mother had on the bookcase though she wasn't expecting the huge embrace that greeted her.

"Put her down Pen!"

"Sorry JJ!"

Natasha smiled as she looked at the two women.

"Sorry mom's in the shower but she'll be down in a minute."

"We're not here to see Emily, we know she's got to go and see Strauss so we thought that we could keep you company."

Natasha looked at them, any frustration she felt quickly dissipated when she saw the genuine looks of warmth and concern on their faces.

"Thanks I've got to unpack so I could use a hand."

"Oh goody and you'll fill me in with all the gossip I've missed?"

Natasha laughed as JJ playfully shoved Garcia, what began to look like being a boring day alone at home had suddenly turned into something much more interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – as ever I don't own any of Criminal Minds also...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 –

Emily quickly got dressed, pulling on a charcoal grey skirt and a white blouse, she tied her hair back before she put her locket back on and then pulled on her suit jacket, hearing voices from downstairs Emily swiftly walked out of the bedroom.

"JJ, Garcia what are you doing here?"

Emily smiled as she walked over to her friends who were sitting either side of Natasha.

"We thought we'd keep Natasha company."

"Thanks guys, look I've got to go otherwise I'm going to be late."

JJ stood up and walked over to her friend and followed her to the door.

"It'll be fine Emily, we've all got your back, she can't do anything."

"Apart from make my life a misery!"

"Strauss makes everyone's life a misery, she sees it as her mission in life!"

Emily laughed as she held her hand on the door handle, she looked back in the room and saw Natasha smiling as Garcia talked to her.

"She'll be fine Em."

"Well wish me good luck!"

Emily opened the door and walked out leaving JJ to close the door behind her.

* * *

Emily stood outside the door, she tapped lightly before she walked in and purposefully strode towards the desk as Strauss looked up at her.

"Agent Prentiss, glad you could make it, please take a seat."

Nodding at her superior as she sat down Emily's eyes focused on the file open in front of Strauss, Emily swallowed hard as she saw Natasha's photo.

"What exactly was your role in the last case Agent Prentiss?"

Strauss took her glasses off and rested them on the file beside Natasha's photo.

"I wasn't there officially. I was there to look after my daughter."

Emily hardened her glance as Strauss picked up the photo.

"Natasha Hersfold, there's no mention of her in your file."

Emily took a deep breath, she knew that her answer wasn't going to go down well.

"I never lied on my application, you just didn't get to see my whole file."

Strauss put the photo back down and turned a page over in the file.

"She was involved in the case, a witness, an uncooperative witness? Did you hinder the case Agent Prentiss?"

"Of course not! Natasha was a reluctant witness but given the horrific ordeal she went through it was hardly surprising, surely any human would understand that!"

Emily bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep a lid on her emotions.

"So your priority in Phoenix was your daughter, not your job?"

"My daughter has always been my overriding priority ma'am."

Strauss cleared her throat as she watched Emily look at the photos of her own children on the bookcase behind her desk.

"You shot the unsub after he cornered you and Natasha alone."

"Yes ma'am."

Strauss took a breath and closed the file.

"You fired one shot?"

"Yes, SSA Morgan fired the other."

"In front of your daughter?"

"I had no other option, he had a gun pointed at us. Tell me ma'am, if you and your daughter had been put into that situation, where you daughter was being verbally attacked, in all essence being raped all over again, you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Emily quickly brought her hand up and wiped the stray tear away from her eye, she didn't want Strauss to see any sign of weakness but as she looked across the desk she saw Strauss staring hard at the family photo on her desk.

"I would have shot the bastard in the head as soon as I saw him but that is between you and I Agent Prentiss."

"Is that all ma'am?"

"I need your daughter's details for your file, but yes you can go."

Emily nodded as she stood up and quickly left the office walking blindly back towards the BAU and the safety of Hotch's office.

* * *

Natasha walked over to the three bags that were left in the hall, in her rush her mother had forgotten to take them up but they were small and light so Natasha didn't give it another thought as she went to pick them up.

"Uh no, I've got them, you just show me where to put them."

JJ put a hand on Natasha's shoulder as she grabbed the bags up with her free hand, Natasha went to speak but JJ just shook her head.

"Let me Natasha."

"Ok follow me."

Natasha walked towards the stairs as Garcia got up off the couch and took one of the bags from JJ as they walked up the stairs and along to the second room on the right. Natasha opened the door and led them into the room.

"Oh this is nice!"

Garcia squealed as she sat the bag on the floor, doing a 360 turn as she took in the pale yellow walls and bookcases that were the main feature of the room.

"Thanks, I don't spend much time here, or rather I didn't, but it's nice."

Natasha walked over and opened one of the bags, she looked at the mound of books and sighed.

"I didn't realise I had so much, I don't know where to start."

JJ walked over and put her arm around Natasha, she led her towards the bed and sat her down.

"You don't have to do this now if you don't want to and anyway just tell us where to put the books and Garcia and I will do it for you."

Natasha looked across at Garcia as she too sat down on the bed.

"It's ok gumdrop we'll do the books, I guess you want them by the desk, on the bookcase above? And then I'll sort your laptop out, before you know it we'll be finished."

"Thanks, I don't know how I could have done this alone."

Natasha smiled as she watched JJ and Garcia make short work sorting out the majority of her belongings, the only bag left was the one containing her clothes, summoning up the energy Natasha got up and walked over to her wardrobe and made a start putting everything away.

* * *

JJ looked at Garcia as they arranged a couple of photos on the desk, she picked up the last bag and looked bemused as it started to rattle.

"Oooo what's in there?"

Garcia bent down as JJ opened the bag to reveal all of Natasha's medals.

"You can leave those in the bag, I'll just put it in the bottom of the wardrobe."

Garcia looked at JJ who shrugged her shoulders as she zipped the bag back up and put it in the wardrobe, stopping to whisper in Natasha's ear.

"I knew you were talented but I didn't know that you were that good!"

Natasha felt her cheeks redden, she was shy about boasting about her achievements especially to people who were close to her.

"Right I think that's it, how about a coffee break?"

Garcia clapped her hands as she spoke.

"Sure I'll go and make a pot."

Natasha smiled as she took a couple of steps but the exertion of the morning had caught up with her as she stumbled straight into Garcia's arms.

"Woah! I've got you sweetie."

"Sorry about that Garcia."

Garcia held tightly on to Natasha as she looked at JJ who shook her head as she spoke.

"We'd better get you something to eat Natasha and then you can have a rest before we think about doing anything else."

Natasha nodded as Garcia refused to loosen her grip as they walked down the stairs, Garcia sat down beside Natasha on the couch as JJ wandered into the kitchen, quickly putting the coffee on and then searching through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Good god how does she survive? There is nothing in this kitchen!"

JJ opened and closed the cupboards before she eventually found a packet of Oero's.

"Here you go Natasha, I guess you need to go shopping?"

"I used to take care of that stuff, we were going to do it later today."

JJ nodded as she watched Garcia pass biscuits over to Natasha, smiling as the colourful analyst fussed over the young woman.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – not sure about this chapter as writing whilst very tired and stressed so hope it flows ok...**

**Chapter 21 – **

Emily managed to keep a lid on her emotions as she walked through the bullpen, luckily for her neither Reid or Morgan were there as she walked up the stairs not even stopping to knock on the door as she walked in.

"Emily!"

Hotch closed the file and quickly got up from his chair and walked over to the couch where Emily had sat herself down, he stopped briefly to close his door and then he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I managed so well to keep everything under control."

Hotch didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Emily tightly he closed his eyes as the sounds of her sobs filled his office. Stroking her hair Hotch then rested his chin on the top of Emily's head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, you shouldn't have had to have gone through that, especially so soon after getting back home."

"Well it's done now."

Emily lifted her head up and looked at Hotch, dark eyes hitting dark eyes.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe there is a small amount of blood pumping through that ice heart of hers!"

Hotch laughed as he saw the large grin appear on Emily's face.

"How is Natasha?"

"Well JJ and Garcia are with her at the moment which is good, I don't think that she is quite ready to be left alone yet."

Hotch nodded as he stroked Emily's hair back away from her face.

"Did you want to come round for dinner tonight?"

Emily smiled as she let her head rest against his hand.

"That'd be nice, I am sure that Jessica would be happy to have Jack."

Emily looked at Hotch, the smile no longer on her face instead it was replaced by a look of seriousness.

"You'll get your explanation Aaron, you deserve it."

Hotch went to open his mouth but closed it as he realised that it their fledging relationship was going to progress they needed to be open with each other and Emily needed to tell him her story.

"Ok thank you Emily."

"Well I'd better get back to Natasha, thanks for listening Aaron."

"Anytime Emily."

Hotch took the decision there and then to move in closer, when Emily didn't flinch he bent in and kissed her softly on the lips, he held them there for a few seconds before he pulled away and a large boyish grin enveloped his face.

"I'll see you tonight then Aaron!"

Emily stood up, her heart beating fast as she smiled back at a still beaming Hotch.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Emily waved her hand as she shook her head before walking out of his office, her mind definitely more at ease and her heart slightly less heavy.

* * *

JJ walked over, carefully balancing the three cups of coffee as she quickly placed them on the table, she smiled as she sat down next to Garcia and looked across at Natasha.

"Feeling better?"

Natasha sat up slightly as Garcia reached a protective arm around her.

"A bit thanks. I'm not used to feeling like this, I'm meant to be fit and healthy I'm an athlete."

"Hey sweetie it's ok we understand, did your mom tell you about when I was shot?"

Garcia looked at JJ who took a breath before she spoke.

"Then there was the time I was a mess on a case, I'd had to kill some dogs that were about to attack me, I was so jumpy then next day that I nearly shot your mom."

Natasha nodded her head as the two women spoke, she swallowed hard as Garcia put another arm around her pulling Natasha towards her.

"Its ok sweetie, you don't have to be strong anymore, we're all here to catch you."

Garcia looked at JJ as she cradled Natasha's head, she stroked the blonde hair as gradually Natasha drifted off to sleep on her lap. Once that she was sure that Natasha was asleep Garcia turned her head.

"There's nothing to her JJ, she's just skin and bones!"

"I know Pen, that's the main problem, it's probably why she keeps collapsing."

Garcia kept a hand on Natasha's head as JJ reached over and passed Garcia her coffee, Garcia nodded as she accepted the cup and the two women sat in silence not wanting to disturb Natasha from her sleep.

* * *

Emily walked to the door, her arms full with grocery bags, as she put the key into the lock she had expected to hear voices but when she opened the door and was greeted by silence she started to worry.

* * *

JJ heard the door open and looked down at Natasha who was still sleeping on Garcia, gently she got up and walked to intercept Emily before she woke Natasha. JJ met Emily's gaze and raised her finger to her lips, she saw the worry edge away from Emily's face as JJ took some of the bags from Emily and they walked into the kitchen.

"She's sleeping on the couch, well actually she's sleeping on Garcia."

Emily looked over and smiled as she watched Garcia raise an arm and wiggle her fingers in her direction.

"Is she ok?"

"Tired and weak, she nearly fell in the bedroom."

"Again! Oh god!"

JJ reached out and put her hands on Emily's arms.

"You know what the doctor said, she has lost a lot of weight and hasn't been sleeping, we just overdid it a bit this morning."

Emily nodded as she looked at JJ who smiled gently at her.

"Did it go ok with Strauss?"

"Not as bad as I thought."

Emily felt a smile creep across her face as her mind went back to the moment with Hotch.

"So what brought that look on you face Em, something happen between you and our dark haired boss?"

JJ waggled her eyebrows and grinned as she saw the redness rapidly stretch across Emily's cheeks.

"He's coming for dinner tonight."

"Come on Em you guys have been for dinner before. Oh, Oh, Oh, he kissed you didn't he!"

JJ quickly put her hand to her mouth as she realised how loudly she had squealed. Emily shook her head as she moved out of the kitchen and towards the couch as she saw Natasha's head move.

"Who kissed who?"

Natasha blearily looked around the room, her eyes finally focusing on her mother as she stood by the window.

"Emily Prentiss have you been locking lips with a certain handsome dark haired unit chief?"

Garcia squeezed Natasha's hand as they both grinned at Emily as she walked over and sat down next to Natasha.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you going to change the subject just like that?"

"Yes Natasha as there is nothing more you are going to get out of me until I know how you are feeling."

Natasha rolled her eyes as Garcia rubbed her back supportively.

"Better than earlier, guess I didn't realise how bad things were, sorry mom."

"It's ok we're home now and thing's will get better. How about I make us all some lunch?"

"Oh Oh that sounds good, Emily cooking!"

Emily shook her head as Garcia squealed from behind Natasha wrapping her arms around Natasha's waist she whispered into her ear.

"And then we can grill her some more about Hotch!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – **

Emily watched her daughter as she moved the omelette around her plate, looking at her own plate she realised that she had been doing the exact same thing so she thought better of calling Natasha out about the food.

"Hey look at this one JJ, Emily dressed up as Santa!"

Garcia laughed as she flicked through the photo album, JJ smiled as she looked at the photo but then her eyes caught Emily and she tapped Garcia gently on the arm.

"I think it is time we got going Pen, remember you said that we'd take Henry to the park?"

Garcia quickly closed the album as she looked at JJ and nodded.

"Right then guess we'd better get going, thanks for lunch Em."

Emily shook her head, she hadn't heard a word that the two women had said but seeing as they were now standing up she put her unfinished plate on the table and stood up with them.

"You're going?"

JJ nodded her head as she leant in and hugged her friend.

"You both need some time together, without us interfering and asking questions."

"Thanks JJ, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

"Puh it's nothing, anyway neither of us have forgotten and we want details after tonight!"

Emily put her hand to her head as she realised that she had invited Hotch over for dinner and that meant trying to keep everything under wraps was going to be difficult.

"Oh yes details Emily we'll be round tomorrow, but not too early as we don't know who might answer the door!"

Emily's mouth fell open as Garcia spoke but JJ quickly grabbed the analyst's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Bye Natasha we'll see you soon!"

JJ didn't wait for a response knowing that she had to get Garcia out before Emily processed what had just come out of her mouth.

Emily closed the door, putting the chain on before she walked back to the couch and found Natasha still moving the omelette around the plate.

"Not hungry?"

Natasha lifted her head up and looked apologetically at her mother.

"Sorry, where are JJ and Garcia?"

"They've gone sweetie, are you sure you're feeling ok, you're looking a little flushed."

Emily raised up her hand to rest against Natasha's head but was shocked as her daughter flinched away from the contact.

"I'm fine just got a headache, I'll take some Tylenol and go up to bed."

"Ok if you're sure?"

Natasha nodded as she stood up, regretting her tone of voice she smiled at her mother.

"Plus you need to get everything ready for tonight!"

Emily stayed sitting on the couch as she watched Natasha walk up the stairs, wondering when her daughter would trust enough to let her in and help her.

* * *

Natasha awoke to hear a knock at the door as she struggled to open her eyes, she heard the footsteps softly edging closer to her, the fear immediately overcame her as she sat up and screamed.

"It's me Tasha, its mom!"

Emily sat on the bed and put her hands on top of Natasha's as she squeezed them reassuringly.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't think, I just thought I'd better come and check on you."

Natasha opened her eyes and the fear slowly drained away as she took in the surroundings and the presence of her mother.

"I'm sorry, I just had a flashback."

"It's ok, here I brought you some water."

Emily picked up the glass she had put on the bedside table and gave it to Natasha and watched her take a long sip.

"How's the headache?"

"Still there, I think that I need to sleep for about a week."

"You're feeling really hot, are you sure it's nothing else?"

"It's just a headache mom, stop fussing, I'll drink the water and take another pill. What's the time?"

"Nearly 7pm."

"Well hadn't you better get ready for dinner?"

Natasha smiled before she took another sip of water.

"Ok but if you need anything?"

"I'll shout."

Emily smiled as she bent down and kissed Natasha on the head, frowning as she felt the warmth emanating from the skin but her mind quickly switched away as they both heard a loud knock at the door.

"That'll be Hotch."

"Good luck mom."

Emily smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, taking deep breaths as she walked down the stairs and prepared herself for the evening ahead.

* * *

"Evening Emily."

Hotch smiled as Emily held the door open and he handed her a bunch of white roses.

"Thanks Aaron, these are lovely!"

"You're welcome, how is Natasha?"

"She's resting up in her room, she's got a headache and a bit of a temperature."

"If you want to me to go then I have no problem in that."

"No no, I've got everything ready."

Emily led him into the kitchen and poured him a glass of white wine.

"I've got smoked salmon to start, is that ok?"

"That sounds lovely."

Hotch smiled as he followed Emily to the table, admiring the amount of effort that she had put into this dinner for him when the past few days had been unbearable for her.

* * *

Emily waited until they had finished the main course, it had taken her that long to build up the courage to start the conversation. She put her fork down and picked up her wine glass, holding it as an outlet for her nervous energy.

"I was 18 and travelling alone around Europe, I wanted to explore the parts that I hadn't been exposed to when I was growing up, you know having been closeted in the embassies."

Hotch nodded as Emily spoke knowing that he needed to stay silent and let her tell her story.

"I was in Berlin and went out to a club one night, well one thing led to another and I woke up in the arms of a young German called Tomasz, it wasn't anything serious and I didn't give it another thought until six weeks later when I was in Canterbury England. I took a test and found out I was pregnant, I was a mess, alone and there was only one thing in my mind, I wasn't going to lose another child."

Emily looked at Hotch as she finished and saw the dark eyebrows rise in confusion, she smiled and shook her head.

"I was 15, living in Rome, looking for acceptance I slept with someone and got pregnant, Matthew Benton came with me when I got the abortion. That's why I had to keep her Aaron, I couldn't go through that again."

"Was Matthew the father?"

"No just a really good friend, that's why that case..."

Hotch nodded as the pieces of that period of time fell into place.

"Once I decided to keep Natasha I had to tell my mother, I thought about keeping it from her but figured that I needed her help. To say that my announcement didn't go down well is a bit of an understatement that is when I went to stay with my grandfather. I was officially an adult when Natasha was born but my mother still had her mind made up about how my life was going to pan out, she arranged for Natasha to have her maiden name, arranged for her to stay in France while I was at college. Then when I joined the FBI she arranged for my file to be 'amended', but as soon as I had a permanent posting Natasha came to live with me."

"I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for you juggling Natasha and coping with your job, she must have been living with you when you joined the BAU?"

Emily nodded as she took a large sip of wine, swallowing it slowly as she tried to steady her emotions.

"I can't tell you how difficult it was keeping her a secret, the amount of times that her name nearly escaped from my mouth, when I wanted to share her achievements with all of you, when I wanted you to understand when I saw photos of dead teenagers that were the spitting image of her. When you came here after my resignation, trying to persuade me to go to Milwaukee, I was sure that you'd see her photo here and that the secret would be out."

"I wish you had told me, but we can't change that now, I just want to be able to look forward."

Hotch smiled as he reached across the table and took a hold of Emily's hand, noticing she was trembling slightly.

"It's going to be ok Emily, we're going to get through this."

"What about Jack?"

Emily put her glass down as she placed her other hand on top of Hotch's, her relationship with Jack had been developing as slowly as her one with his father and she didn't want to upset him.

"I'm sure he'll take the news fine, plus we now have a readymade babysitter!"

Emily closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from escaping.

"I think that Natasha will love him."

Hotch nodded as he thought about the effect his son had on all the members of the team, he wanted to reach across the table, to get closer to Emily but he heard a loud crash from above them.

"Natasha!"

Emily tore her hands away from Hotch and leapt up, the two of them sprinting up the stairs to find out what had caused the noise, Emily quickly opened the bedroom door, her heart sinking as she saw Natasha lying unconscious on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – a huge thanks goes to Littlegreenbottle for the medical help with this chapter, though of course if there are any mistakes they are entirely mine, also don't forget...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 –

Hotch reached for his cell as Emily knelt on the floor, he wasn't going to waste any time waiting for Emily to confirm what he could see with his own eyes as he pressed the three numbers rapidly and held the phone close to his ear.

"Natasha?"

Emily suddenly saw the patch of vomit beside the bed as she tried to rouse her daughter, unable to get any response Emily checked for a pulse and moved Natasha into the recovery position.

"Aaron?"

"The ambulance is on its way."

Hotch bent down beside Emily as he looked at Natasha, her eyes started to flicker slightly and he put his arm around Emily's waist as she stroked her daughter's face.

"Stay still Natasha, help is on its way."

Emily didn't try and disguise the emotion in her voice as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll go and meet the paramedics."

Emily nodded as she stayed crouched on the floor watching as Natasha's eyes closed once again.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he watched the paramedics load Natasha into the back of the ambulance, Emily stopped beside him but he quickly put his hands on her waist and pushed her towards Natasha.

"I'll meet you there, go be with her."

Emily nodded and quickly leapt into the seat beside Natasha, taking a hold of her hand.

"Where are you taking her?"

Hotch looked at the paramedic as he went to close the doors.

"George Washington."

Hotch nodded as he watched the ambulance speed away, his body in automatic as he got into his SUV and reached for his cell, driving fast as he tried to reach the other members of the team.

* * *

Emily stood numbly in the hospital, Natasha had been wheeled away to be examined and she stood there not knowing what else to do. Hotch walked up and put his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"How is she?"

Emily turned and looked blankly at Hotch, he could see that she had reached a point where she was emotionally exhausted.

"Come on let's go and find someone who can help us."

Hotch put his arm around Emily's waist and led her towards the busy nurses' station, knowing that she was too fragile he took the lead, unapologetic as he got his FBI badge out.

"Can someone tell me how Natasha Hersfold is please?"

Hotch watched as the nurses carried on working around him, he cleared his throat and put his badge down on the keyboard as the tired harassed nurse looked up at him.

"Sorry Sir, I'll find out right away."

"Thank you."

Hotch tucked his badge back into his pocket and nodded his head as he looked at Emily, worried about the vacant look on her face.

"Emily?"

Emily turned and looked at Hotch, tears welling up in her eyes, unable to speak she just buried her head into his shoulder.

"Hotch, Emily, what happened?"

Hotch looked over Emily's head and saw JJ running towards them concern all over her face as she stopped beside them.

"Natasha collapsed in her bedroom, other than that we're waiting for some news."

JJ nodded at Hotch's explanation as she put her hand on Emily's back.

"Are you here for Natasha Hersfold?"

Emily quickly moved her head away from Hotch as her red eyes looked at the female doctor standing in front of her.

"I'm her mother."

"Ok we've got her stabilised at the moment, we believe that she is suffering from sepsis."

Emily looked confused at the doctor.

"You told the paramedics that she was raped recently?"

"Yes."

Emily swallowed hard as she managed to get the word out.

"There is a wound on her inner thigh, probably a knife wound but it's become infected."

"She never said anything about that."

Emily looked at JJ and then Hotch as she wondered how much pain her daughter had been hiding from her.

"That's not uncommon, especially in victims of sexual assault, she has very low blood pressure which caused her to collapse, we're treating her with intravenous fluids so don't be too alarmed when you see her."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but I also have to warn you that she might get worse before she gets better."

The doctor nodded as the three of them followed her towards the room, Hotch and JJ stopped outside as Emily looked in at Natasha.

"We'll be right here."

Emily nodded as Hotch spoke, she took a deep breath as she walked into the room.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes as she felt someone else entering the room, the tears immediately started to escape when she saw her mother sit down beside her.

"Hi sweetie."

"Sorry mom, I should have told you."

Emily felt her own tears start to crawl down her cheek as she shook her head.

"It's ok it doesn't matter."

"Did I ruin your evening?"

Natasha turned her head towards the door and saw Hotch and JJ standing anxiously waiting.

"Of course not, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, sick, tired."

Emily nodded as Natasha hands reached down to her thigh and her face screwed up in pain. Emily bit her lip as her daughter closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"You could have told me."

"I know mom."

Emily stroked the tears from Natasha's cheeks as her daughter shut her eyes, the battle her body was raging against the infection sapping all the energy she had. Emily watched as Natasha drifted off the sleep, she bent over and kissed her daughter on her forehead before she wandered back out to see Hotch and JJ.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he waited for Emily to walk to him, he wanted to hold her, wanted to comfort her as her broken body leant against the wall.

"She's sleeping again, why don't you two go and do the same?"

Emily looked at Hotch and then JJ but JJ just shook her head.

"Not going to happen Em, you can't go through this alone."

"But Henry?"

"Henry is asleep, Dave's there with him and I'm here with you."

"Thank you JJ."

JJ nodded as she put her arm around Emily's waist and let the older woman rest her head on her shoulder.

"And you know that I'm not going to leave you either. I'll go and get us some coffee."

Hotch smiled as he rubbed Emily's arm before he turned to walk in search of the nearest source of coffee.

"Shall we go in?"

JJ opened the door as they walked in Emily sitting close to the bed, JJ pulled up the spare chair and sat beside her friend.

"It's not your fault Em, don't keep blaming yourself."

"She's my daughter Jen, I'm meant to protect her, I should have seen this I should have taken her to the doctor's earlier."

JJ sighed she knew that whatever she said wouldn't make Emily feel any better at this point she just hoped that Natasha would pull through.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – not entirely with this chapter or how the story is going at the moment but am going to take the weekend to think about it and hopefully the muse will get back to me, many thanks to all of you still reading and reviewing also don't forget...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/ . All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 –

Hotch walked back towards the room, carrying three cups of much needed coffee, as he got closer he saw the elevator doors open and three very familiar figures walking anxiously along the corridor.

"Hotch!"

Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand as he spotted his boss walking towards them, Reid followed them like a lost little schoolboy as they stood in the corridor.

"Hey guys thanks for coming."

"Where is she?"

Garcia's voice was broken as she spoke and was glad when Hotch nodded towards the room and handed her the coffee.

"JJ's there with her."

Hotch waited until Garcia had stepped away before he looked at Morgan and Reid.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course Hotch, what happened?"

Hotch rubbed his chin as he glanced briefly at the room before he looked back at the younger men.

"I was round there for dinner when we heard a crash, we found Natasha collapsed in her bedroom. The doctor said that she has sepsis."

* * *

Garcia quietly opened the door and walked in, gasping slightly as she saw Natasha lying on the hospital bed, the noise caused Emily and JJ to quickly turn around.

"Oh my, how is she?"

Garcia passed the coffee cups out as she grabbed the last spare chair in the room and sat on the opposite side of the bed, looking at Emily she placed her hand on top of Natasha's warm hand.

"She's fighting it."

"How?"

Garcia looked at Emily who shook her head as she felt the lump in her throat begin to rise.

"She's got an infection, through a wound, they're treating it now."

JJ smiled as she rubbed Emily's back.

"Well we're all here for you Em, you and Natasha."

Garcia spoke quietly as she looked down at Natasha, stroking the young woman's hand.

* * *

Dave smiled as he picked up the young boy, holding him tightly as he walked towards the hospital.

"Right then Henry, are you ready to see mommy?"

Dave struggled to keep a hold as Henry squiggled in delight as he mentioned the 'mommy' word.

"Ok ok we're going!"

Dave walked towards the elevator and took a deep breath, not knowing what the situation was he was heading into.

* * *

Morgan stood up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and stretched his arms up.

"I hate hospitals."

"You and me babygirl, you and me."

Morgan walked over as Garcia bent down and looked at the cold floor. He rubbed her back and looked at the clock, they had been there for six hours, sitting and waiting and yet still Natasha had yet to show any signs of improvement and for the time being none of them was going anywhere.

"Morning guys, where is JJ?"

Garcia lifted her head and saw Rossi walking into the cramped room cuddling Henry close to his body.

"Oh my darling godson, how are you?"

Rossi smiled as he saw Garcia's mood instantly lift and he willingly passed Henry to her as he looked at Morgan for answers.

"She's in with Natasha, Emily and Hotch are there too."

"How is Natasha?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders.

"No change, she's fighting well."

"She's Emily's daughter would you expect any less?"

Rossi smiled as he turned and walked out of the room safe in the knowledge that Henry was being looked after he went in search of JJ.

* * *

Dave tapped lightly on the door, he saw JJ bring up her blue eyes, their brightness not visible as he knew that the tiredness had caught up with her. JJ smiled as she saw Dave at the door, she had taken the chair Garcia had vacated earlier to allow Hotch to sit next to Emily, she quietly got up and walked to the door, immediately falling into Dave's welcoming embrace.

"Henry?"

"With Penelope, he woke early and I gave him breakfast but I think he really just wanted to see his mom."

"Thanks for looking after him, I didn't want him to spend the night here."

"That's ok he didn't wake up and I think that he is slowly getting used to this old mug of mine!"

Dave grinned as he thought of the nights that he had spent at JJ's house and the burgeoning relationship he was enjoying not only with her but her son as well.

* * *

Hotch watched JJ leave and wrapped his arm tighter around Emily's waist, pulling her slightly towards him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"She hasn't opened her eyes for ages."

Emily squeezed Natasha's hand as she spoke.

"I'm sure the doctor would have been in if she had any concerns. Do you want to let your mother know what's going on?"

Hotch felt Emily sigh as he asked the question, he had been with her the whole time and knew that she hadn't phoned the Ambassador and however much he knew that the Prentiss family dynamic was complicated he also knew that she deserved to know that her granddaughter was ill in the hospital.

"I can't leave her."

"I'm not saying that you have to, I'll do it."

"Thank you but please tell her that she doesn't have to rush down here."

Emily lifted her head up and moved her body away from Hotch as he stood up.

"As you wish, I'll be back in a minute."

Emily nodded as she leaned in closer to Natasha, waiting until they were alone before she allowed the tears to drip slowly out of her eyes. Emily reached across to her daughter's face and gently stroked her face, she looked at the monitors and wished that the incessant beeping would stop.

"Come on sweetie, you've been through too much to give up now, just keep on fighting I promise you that things are going to get better. I love you, they love you and there is so much I want to share with you."

Emily whispered quietly as she held on tight to Natasha's hand, she let her tired head drop to rest on the bed, Emily tried to keep her eyes open but she soon gave up.

* * *

Morgan walked out of the waiting room, desperate for some fresh air he went in search of someone to ask where the best coffee shop was, wandering over to the nurses' station he flashed a large beaming smile.

"Hey I was wondering if you could let me know where the best place to get some coffee around here is."

Morgan waited for the nurse to put the chart down as she looked at him but the sound of an alarm coming from one of the rooms soon got her attention.

"Sorry!"

Morgan waved his hand as he watched her run down the corridor, his heart sinking rapidly as he recognised the room she was entering, Natasha's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – **

"No ma'am I understand, I'll let Emily know."

Hotch sighed as he listened to the Ambassador justify to him the reasons why she couldn't get to the hospital to be with her daughter and granddaughter. Hotch closed his eyes and turned to face the wall but the sound of urgent footsteps approaching him quickly gave him cause to turn around.

"Ma'am I've got to go but please think about rescheduling the meeting."

Hotch didn't wait for a response as he ended the call, his pulse suddenly racing as he saw an array of medical staff heading into Natasha's room, he sprinted over and caught Emily as she was ushered out of the room.

"Emily?"

"I...I don't know...I feel asleep then the next thing there was this alarm...Aaron?"

Hotch held Emily as they looked through the door.

"I'm sure someone will let us know what is going on."

The tone in Hotch's voice belayed the emotion he was feeling, he knew that he had to stay strong for Emily, his arms were tight around her waist and he knew that if he let go she would collapse to the floor.

* * *

For what seemed to Emily to be an eternity but in reality was only four minutes, she just stood in a semi-conscious state, unable to process any thoughts until eventually the door opened and Natasha's doctor walked towards them.

"Is she...?"

Emily's voice croaked as she spoke but the smile on the doctor's face immediately put her worst fears to the back of her mind.

"She's ok, she's just having a little trouble breathing at the moment, we've incubated her to help her fight the infection, the antibiotics are working but she just needs a little help at the moment."

"Can I go back in with her?"

"Of course, I'll be back shortly to check on her."

"Thank you doctor."

Hotch nodded as he spoke, his arm still protectively around Emily as he helped her back into the room, quickly grabbing one of the chairs that had been pushed against the wall by the medical staff, lifting it with his free hand he placed it as close as he could to the bed and helped Emily to sit down, watching as she quickly locked fingers with Natasha.

"I spoke to your mother, she's in New York, a meeting at the United Nations."

Emily nodded, she knew that her mother wouldn't cancel a meeting, not for something as trivial as her family.

"I'll go and let the others know what's going on, will you be ok?"

"Yes, please thank them for me."

Hotch squeezed Emily's shoulders as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

* * *

Hotch took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked out, walking straight into Morgan as he paced up and down outside the room.

"What's going on Hotch? I was at the nurses' station when they all went running off into Natasha's room?"

"She's ok, they've had to incubate her but she's fighting well, I'm going to let the others know."

Morgan nodded and patted Hotch on the shoulder as they turned and walked along the corridor, both slowing down as they watched JJ pace outside the waiting room, cell phone held up at her ear.

"No not now, it's too soon Hotch we're only just back!"

"Don't jump to conclusions Derek."

Hotch looked at JJ as she finished the conversation, the apologetic look on her face unfortunately told him a different story.

"Sorry."

JJ shook her head as Hotch opened the door and the three of them walked in to join the others, JJ smiled as she caught sight of her son sitting on Garcia's lap playing peek-a-boo, but she soon stopped as Hotch cleared his throat.

"Natasha has had a bit of a setback, the doctor has had to put her on a ventilator to help her fight off the infection, Emily is back in with her and she wants you to know how thankful she is that you are all here."

Hotch finished and swallowed hard, he turned and looked at JJ who was biting her bottom lip.

"I've just had a call from Strauss, she wants us back in the office. She's had a call from Texas, a prisoner due to be executed in 48 hours has asked to speak to us."

"Who is it JJ?"

Dave frowned as he spoke, racking through his memory to think of who it may be.

"James Vauxhall, killed 6 women in 1987, suspected of at least 3 other murders."

Dave nodded as he tried to remember the case, he looked around the room.

"I'll go with Reid and Morgan, Garcia can help as well."

"Dave."

"It's ok Aaron, I've got this covered, I've got enough cards to play with Strauss so that she'll let us do it our way without suffering any comeback."

"What about the media coverage? This guy is due to be executed there is bound to be a great deal of interest."

Dave smiled at JJ and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure that between the three of us we can manage."

JJ raised her eyebrows at Dave's response a sight that was quickly picked up by Morgan.

"Don't worry JJ I'll keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't say or do anything stupid!"

"Thanks Derek."

Dave shook his head as he walked over to Garcia, taking Henry from her he started to tickle the toddler, sending Henry squirming around in his arms and giggling loudly.

"I'll drop him off at the childminder's Jen."

JJ walked over and waited until Henry had stopped his infectious laugh before she bent down and kissed him on the head.

"Thanks Dave and phone me if you need any help with the case."

"Of course, come on guys lets go and see our friendly section chief!"

Dave grinned as he opened the door, carrying Henry as Reid, Morgan and Garcia followed him out of the waiting room and towards the elevator.

* * *

As the team left JJ and Hotch followed suit and quickly left the waiting room, walking back towards Natasha's room. Hotch looked at Emily before he sat down next to her as JJ wandered around to the other side of the bed picking up a chair and placing it next to the bed. Emily managed a soft smile at her friends as JJ smiled back at her.

"The others have been called back in by Strauss, they need to go and see a death row inmate in Texas. How about I go and get us some coffee?"

Hotch nodded as JJ stood up stopping briefly to stroke Natasha's head before she left the room.

"Thanks for staying Aaron, but I don't want to cause you any more trouble with Strauss."

"It's ok Dave's sorting it out for us and there is no way I'm leaving you at the moment."

Emily smiled as she kept her hand resting with Natasha's but moved her head to lean against Hotch's shoulder, the physical and emotional exhaustion finally catching up with her as she tried to close her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews and messages they do mean a lot, I'm in the process of sorting out a website to put my non-fanfiction on so if you like my writing please check it out, bloodreunion moonfruit com , just put fullstops where there are spaces. Also I've put my nominations in so don't forget...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26 –

Rossi opened the door to the bullpen, holding it open as he saw a familiar figure stalking around the conference room, Morgan and Reid stopped by their desks as Dave joined them.

"Go and help Garcia in her office, get all the background on James Vauxhall, who requested us and why, I'll go and deal with our other problem."

Morgan raised his eyebrows slightly as Dave grinned at them.

"Come on Reid lets go and have some fun with Garcia."

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder and led him out of the bullpen, curious as to what was going to happen in the conference room, he also knew that his favourite babygirl would be able to do a bit of hacking and let them watch the feed from the security cameras.

* * *

Reid knocked on the door and poked his head around, Garcia swivelled around in her chair and saw the long wavy hair flop through the door.

"Come on in Doctor Reid I promise I won't bite, although if provoked..."

"Garcia!"

"Oh come on Reid you know she likes to shock you, call it a cheap thrill, hey my wonderful oracle of all things gorgeous!"

Garcia beamed as the two men walked into the office, quickly finding chairs as they sat down.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your testosterone fuelled company?"

"Cheap thrills babygirl, cheap thrills! Can you hack into the security feed of the conference room?"

"You have to even ask?"

"Shouldn't we be researching the case?"

Reid quietly spoke as Garcia tapped furiously away at the keyboard.

"Here we go, ooooohhhhh, this is much more interesting, do you want some sound boys?"

"Of course babygirl!"

Morgan quickly moved his chair closer to the screens as Reid looked around the room before finally deciding that it would be fun to listen to the rather heated conversation taking place between Rossi and Strauss.

* * *

"Agent Rossi where is the rest of the team?"

Strauss turned around, her arms folded across her waist as she looked impatiently at Rossi as he walked in closing the door behind him before he took a seat at the round table.

"Morgan, Reid and Garcia are getting the background information ready."

Strauss walked around the table and took a seat opposite Rossi and stared hard at him.

"And the others?"

"I'd have thought that you would have known that Erin, the whole reason why you called us back in, to go on one of your little power trips. After all that this team went through on the last case, especially Emily, you have reached an all time low!"

Dave voice raised in volume as his rant went on, almost shouting by the time he had finished but then he looked at the confused expression on Strauss's face and took a deep breath.

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not Agent Rossi, so are you going to elaborate?"

* * *

Reid coughed slightly as Dave started to explain where the rest of the team where.

"Guys, James Vauxhall, who DID request that we go down there?"

Morgan nodded as Reid spoke but found himself unable to take his eyes off the screen as he watched Strauss's reaction to Dave's response.

"Hang on a minute sugar, here we go."

Garcia moved her gaze to another careen and started to type away and quickly brought up James Vauxhall's prison records.

"Nice guy, glad I'm staying here, look at this."

Reid edged forwards leaning in next to Garcia as he memorised the file.

"So he wants to talk to the BAU?"

"Here Spence, look it says that his lawyer made the request directly to the Assistant Director."

Morgan turned around as Garcia spoke, shaking his head.

"So Strauss really didn't know, oh boy here come the fireworks!"

The three of them turned back to the other screen just as the conference room fell silent.

* * *

Strauss looked at the table as she listened to Dave explain that the team had spent the previous night at the hospital.

"I didn't take the call Agent Rossi, it was an instruction passed down from above, I requested the other team take the interview but was told that it had to be your team."

Dave rubbed his chin, he had mentally prepared himself for a battle and had not been expecting the twist that had just been announced.

"So the photos and file that I was going to threaten you with?"

Dave placed a flash drive on the table as Strauss shook her head.

"I know that you all like to think of me as the enemy, the wicked witch, but I'm just like you, trying to do my job."

"I'm nothing like you Erin, I don't trample over other people to get my job done, I don't ruin other people's careers just so mine will be safe."

"I've made mistakes, but I'm not the only one who has, don't come in here and threaten me Agent Rossi, it will only come back to haunt you."

Strauss moved her hand from the table and reached into her jacket pocket putting a photo face down on the table.

"Remember Main, October 1993?"

Dave shook his head and smiled.

"They were great times Erin, you've got to admit that!"

* * *

Garcia quickly put her hand to her mouth.

"No! Rossi and Strauss?"

"JJ's going to kill him!"

"Guys we're jumping to conclusions, we don't know what's on that photo!"

Reid looked at Morgan and Garcia who were too busy laughing to be able to respond.

* * *

Strauss tried to hide the smile that had crept on her face as the memories came flooding back but she knew that they both had other problems that needed dealing with.

"How about we both keep our ammunition for another day, it seems that we both have a similar problem that needs dealing with."

Strauss picked up the photo and slid it back into her pocket and watched as Dave nodded before doing the same with the flash drive.

"So who gave you the order?"

"The Assistant Director."

Dave stood up and straightened his jacket out.

"We'll go down to Texas and find out what is going down from that end, if you do some digging this end but if I find out that you go against this team."

"Trust me Dave."

"I'll never trust you Erin, I learnt not to a long time ago, but I need your help so don't disappoint me."

Dave didn't wait around, he wanted to get on the jet and down to Texas, something was definitely wrong and he didn't want to hang around he wanted to find out before it came back to get him and the team.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – **

Hotch suddenly felt his phone start to buzz, carefully he lifted his hand from around Emily's waist.

"Sorry I'd better take this."

Standing up Hotch looked at the display, seeing Dave's name come up on the screen gave him cause for concern and he quickly departed the room.

* * *

Emily rubbed her eyes with her free hand and then slowly released her fingers that were resting on top of Natasha's hand, sitting still Emily yawned widely before stretching her arms up.

"Thanks for being here JJ."

"It's no problem Em."

JJ smiled as Emily stood up, stretching her back out slightly.

"It shouldn't have gotten this bad."

"It is what it is Em, she's fighting well and is going to get better, and then you can both move on with your lives."

Emily nodded as she looked out of the small window in the door, catching a glimpse of black hair as Hotch walked along the corridor outside. Emily turned back around and walked back to the chair, immediately noticing the large grin on JJ's face and a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"So last night?"

Emily put her hands up to her face, covering her eyes and mouth, she held them there for a minute before slowly moving them down, satisfied that the redness had dissipated from her face.

"It was good."

"Just good?"

JJ raised an eyebrow as Emily shook her head.

"I told him about my past, well the abbreviated version anyway. He seemed so calm about it all, accepting everything."

"How did you expect him to react?"

"I don't really know, my mind kept flashing back to the look on his face when he first found out and the look of hurt and anger that was etched onto it."

"It was just the shock then, it was a pretty big secret Em."

"I know, I think it is going to take a lot of getting used to for both Natasha and I, we are so used to just relying on each other and now, now here you are staying with me whilst my own mother couldn't bring herself to be here."

"Where is she?"

"New York, probably at the United Nations. It's not that much of a problem, we're both kind of used to being disappointed by her, whereas you and the rest of the team dropped everything to be here with us."

"Well I think that you are both going to have to get used to that Em, anyway let's get back to that dinner date!"

JJ smiled as she watched Emily blink away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"He was so understanding, willing to accept Natasha and we both want to move forward but it's going to have to be slow, we've got Jack to think about."

JJ nodded as she watched Emily reach across and take a hold of Natasha's hand once again.

"It's going to be ok Em, she's strong like you."

Emily smiled at the comment and looked down at Natasha, her small frame belittling the fight that was going on in her body.

* * *

Hotch waited until he had closed the door to Natasha's room before he answered the call.

"Dave?"

"Hey Aaron sorry to bother you."

"It's ok what is it? The case?"

Hotch walked along the corridor, finding a quiet corner as he listened to Dave take a deep breath.

"Something's wrong here Aaron and I don't know what. Reid, Morgan and I are about to fly down to meet with James Vauxhall but it worries me about why we are involved in this case."

"Well we know that we are not Strauss's favourite people."

"The call didn't come from her, it came from above and specifically asked for us."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Erin wasn't lying, she had nothing to gain from doing so. I'm going to handle things from this end but Erin said that she was going to do some digging."

Hotch ran his fingers through his dark hair before slamming the palm of his hand hard against the wall.

"Damn it Dave I really don't need this!"

"I know Aaron but still we'll find out what is going on I just wanted to keep you in the loop, also Strauss..."

"She needs watching Dave, I don't trust her."

"Nobody does, I doubt that she even trusts herself. Look I'll get Garcia to put everything together in a file for you."

"Thanks I'll pick it up later on me way home, I'll read through it tonight."

"We're on a time limit down in Texas Aaron but I don't think that it's Vauxhall that we need to worry about."

"Someone is screwing with this team, we need to found out who and why."

"Exactly."

"Watch your back Dave."

"You too Aaron."

Hotch puffed out his cheeks and leant his head against the wall, the lack of sleep was playing with his mind as he tried to focus but he didn't know what to focus on anymore.

* * *

Emily had stood up again, the hard chair and anxiousness playing havoc with her limbs as she started to pace around the room as JJ watched the door open and Hotch re-enter, the stress immediately obvious to her.

"Everything ok Hotch?"

"Yes JJ, how are things here?"

"The same, hopefully the doctor will be in soon to give us an update."

JJ knew that Hotch was withholding something but she knew that it wasn't the right moment to press him.

Emily walked around and stood in front of Hotch, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looked hard into his eyes.

"What's happening Aaron?"

JJ smiled as she leaned and rested her elbows on the bed, Emily's perceptiveness never ceased to amaze her.

"There's a slight query over the case we got called in on, we don't know who made the request and why."

Hotch moved and stood behind the chair, resting his hands on the plastic back as he looked over at Natasha, his mind working overtime as he sorted through the possibilities.

"So it wasn't Strauss?"

"No JJ, Garcia is looking into it and Strauss is doing her own investigation."

"You think that someone is trying to get to the team?"

Emily turned and looked at Hotch as she spoke, her heart sinking as she saw the concern in his expression.

"The order came through the Assistant Director, that in itself is strange, on top of the fact that we've just come back from a case that normally would have the team on leave for at least a week."

Emily shook her head as she sat down, reaching across she took a hold of Natasha's right hand. She took a deep breath as she started to wonder if the unveiling of her secret had come back to haunt not just her but the team as well.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – I failed to get this up on Thursday and then was really unhappy about it on Friday so deleted half of it and re-wrote it yesterday, am meant to cooking Sunday Lunch for husband's family but am actually hiding out in the kitchen! Thanks to everyone who is still reading ;)

* * *

Chapter 28 –

Garcia picked up her mug and lifted it to her lips, sighing heavily as she realised that it was empty, she stood up knowing that to do the task laid out in front of her she needed caffeine and a lot of it. Opening her office door Garcia had her head bowed down looking at the floor she did not expect to bump into another person as she made her way to the coffee machine.

"Oh sorry ma'am I didn't see you there!"

"It's my fault, sorry...Garcia?"

"That's right ma'am."

Garcia stumbled slightly over her words as she picked up the pot and poured the lukewarm liquid into her over-sized pink mug. As she finished Garcia plucked up the courage to look up and offer Strauss the coffee pot.

"Thank you."

"I'd better get back to my office."

"Hang on a minute can I talk to you, in private?"

Garcia stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding fast as she turned to face the older woman, she nodded slowly as Strauss followed her along to her office.

Garcia opened the door and tried to shuffle her items around on her desk.

"Sorry I'll just sort these out."

"It's ok I don't mind, now I need your help with something."

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am, but I'm rather busy at the moment."

Garcia sat down and watched as her screens displayed the latest information she had uncovered on James Vauxhall and his lawyer, Chris Petersen.

"I know that but it is concerned with your current work and I've discussed the matter with Agent Rossi."

Garcia took a deep breath as Strauss walked out of her office, closing the door behind her, she shuddered slightly as she picked up her pen but her mind was frazzled slightly and she wanted to cleanse the room, light some candles anything to get rid of the sense that her domain had been tainted. Closing her eyes Garcia picked up the phone, she needed to speak to someone, to confide in someone, she had been put in an impossible situation and she wanted to make sure that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and moved her head away from Hotch's shoulder, she ached all over and her bladder was painfully full.

"I'm going to have to go to the toilet, will you come and find me if anything changes?"

"Of course Em."

JJ smiled as she watched her tired friend anxiously leave the room.

Emily walked along the corridor, her eyes focused on the hard floor, seemingly oblivious to the sound emanating from her jacket until it got so loud that she was unable to ignore it any longer. Reaching into her jacket Emily brought out the offending item and stopped by the wall, the dirty looks she was getting from other people didn't concern her as she looked at the phone but as soon as she saw her mother's number displayed Emily cut the call off and carried on walking towards the toilets.

* * *

Morgan looked around the jet, Reid was sitting on the couch reading through the file, Rossi was sitting staring out of the window, Morgan knew that something was troubling the older agent but he had yet to confide in either him or Reid. His hands rested on top of the file, he had read through it already and wanted to rest before they landed and started the interrogation at the prison, he was about to reach for his headphones when his cell started to vibrate around the table, he quickly picked it up before it disturbed the others.

"Morgan."

"Hey there sexy."

"Oh babygirl we only just parted did you miss me that much?"

"I miss you ever second you are not in my life!"

"Don't I know it! So what have you got for us?"

Morgan leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, a large grin spread across his face as he waited to hear the voice that always managed to put that smile there.

"Nothing at the moment, it's something else."

Morgan quickly picked up on the slight hesitation in Garcia's voice, opening his eyes as he sat up and looked out of the window.

"What is it babygirl? Has something happened to Natasha?"

"No no, she's fine, no change. Strauss came to see me earlier."

"What did that witch want?"

"She wants me to do some digging, which normally I'm fine with and it is what I'm exceptionally good at but it's who and what she wants me examine."

Garcia took a breath and stayed silent but when Morgan didn't reply she knew that he was waiting for more information.

"I'm to look at the relationship between Vauxhall's lawyer and the Assistant Director and if there are any links between the lawyer and our team."

"And?"

"The last time I had to dig around in this team's background..."

"I know babygirl, but I needed you then and the team needs you now."

"But I don't know..."

"It's for the best, we all trust you."

"Thanks sweetie, take care and I'll let you know as soon as I find something."

"As ever babygirl and you know where I am if you need to talk."

Morgan leant forward as he quietly spoke into the phone, knowing that Garcia was being put into a impossible situation and was alone at the same time made his heart squeeze as he wished he could be there to comfort her.

* * *

Emily opened the cubicle door and walked out to wash her hands, feeling only marginally better after emptying her bladder. She stood there letting the water stream over her hands as she closed her eyes.

"Damn it!"

Emily shouted out loud as her cell began to ring once again, frustrated she grabbed the phone out of her pocket with her wet hands, seeing her mother's name on the display once again Emily sent the call to voicemail and dropped the cell onto the floor.

"Emily?"

Emily had assumed that she was still alone, but was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard anyone else come in, she turned around and saw JJ walking over to her.

"Are you ok?"

Emily swallowed hard and was about to respond when her cell began to ring yet again.

"Why won't she leave me alone?"

Emily dropped to the floor as she picked up the cell, turning it off before going to throw against the wall but JJ caught her arm and stopped her just in time.

"It's ok Em, I've got you."

JJ quickly sat on the floor next to her friend, wrapping her arms around her as Emily broke down and sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Em, Natasha's doing great she just squeezed my hand!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – **

Garcia sat in her office, her fingers poised over the keyboard but then she took a deep breath, pushed her red framed glasses up the bridge of her nose and started to type away furiously. Knowing that her first task was to concentrate on Jack Vauxhall she gained access to the visitor logs of the Polunsky Unit but was unsurprised to see that the only person that had visited him in the last six months had been his lawyer, sporadic visits to start with but increasing to three a week in the last month. Without a break in her momentum Garcia highlighted the lawyer's name, Chris Petersen, and focused her search on a new monitor and tried to find out more about his background. In a matter of minutes Garcia had an array of information, from the fact that he moved to the country 18 years ago, having been born on an American Base in Germany he had been educated in Germany before attending university in England he then landed a job at the American Embassy in Berlin. Garcia felt her heart pump a little faster as she read the information, it didn't take her long to find out that Chris Petersen had been working in the embassy at the same time as Emily's mother. Immediately her fingers had frozen, resting on the A, E, F, I, L, R keys, her mouth dry as she struggled to think about what her next move was going to be. All of a sudden another window opened up on her screen, Garcia had temporarily forgotten that she had requested Chris Petersen's phone records, blinking her eyes she regained her focus and ran a trace on the numbers for the last three days, Garcia bit down hard on her pen as she waited for her 'babies' to carry out their task. Hearing the beep that announced that the results were back, she almost wanted to walk out, not wanting to know what had been returned, but she also knew that she had to know in order to help the team.

"Oh no! Who is going to want to know this?"

Garcia cried out, putting her hand up to her mouth as she read that Chris Petersen had phoned Ambassador Prentiss four times in the last three days, the phone calls lasting from 30 seconds to 14 minutes. This is what she had been dreading, and now she didn't know what to do with the information.

* * *

JJ kept one arm around Emily's waist as she smiled at her friend, moving the free hand up to brush the tears away from Emily's cheeks.

"She really squeezed your hand?"

Emily sat up slightly as JJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! The doctor is in there now just checking her over."

Emily tilted her head back to rest against the cold concrete wall as she took the information in, she puffed out her cheeks fully before letting out an extremely large sigh of relief.

"Oh god, thank you so much Jen, for being there with her."

JJ stood up and reached her hands down, capturing Emily's fingers she helped her friend stand up before JJ gently placed her soft palms onto Emily's shoulders, smiling once again as she spoke.

"No problem Em."

JJ let her hands drop as Emily nodded silently in reply, her heart pounding hard and fast as they left the bathroom and headed back towards Natasha's hospital room.

* * *

Garcia pushed her chair back and stood up, muttering nonsensical things under her breath as she paced around the dimly lit office, she knew that the tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to process what she had just discovered. It had only been four minutes since she had found out the link between Petersen and the Ambassador but why they were connected she didn't know, and to be honest with herself she wasn't sure that she wanted to know either. All of her natural instincts were telling her to call one of the team but she knew that they were all busy, her boys would now be at the prison without their cell phones and the others were at the hospital and there was no way she was going to burden them with this on top of what they were already dealing with.

"I can't believe I am even thinking about this!"

Garcia paced once again around her office as she spoke out loud, what she was contemplating went against all of her rational thinking but this was an unusual situation and needed some bizarre decisions as Garcia walked out of her office and up towards the domain of the person that in private she referred to as the she-devil.

* * *

"Technical Analyst Garcia, what can I do for you?"

"Uh ma'am?"

"Please come in and shut the door."

Garcia felt her cheeks flush as she walked in the office of Erin Strauss, nervously she walked over to the desk as the older woman took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair, gesturing for Garcia to take a seat.

"How can I help you Penelope?"

Garcia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she sat up straight and looked down at her hands, feeling that she was in the office of a high school principal and that she had been caught cheating on an exam.

"I was looking into the records of James Vauxhall's lawyer, a man called Chris Petersen. He was born in Germany but on an American base so is an American citizen."

The words flew out rapidly of Garcia's mouth as she stopped to take a breath, looking over she saw Strauss nod for her to continue.

"The lawyer has placed four calls to Ambassador Prentiss in the last three days, one of which lasted for 14 minutes."

Garcia sucked her bottom lip as she finished, not knowing whether or not she had done the right thing in letting Strauss in on the information, but at that point she didn't know what else to do. She watched as Strauss sat up and pursed her lips, sensing the tension the other woman was feeling Garcia swallowed hard.

"Thank you Garcia, I'll deal with this there is no need to worry the rest of the team unnecessarily. I'll go and speak with the Ambassador."

"Ok ma'am."

Garcia quickly stood up and walked out of the intimidating office, glad that Strauss was going to go and speak with the Ambassador she also knew that there was no way that she wasn't going to keep that piece of information from the team.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – thanks to everyone who is still reading, enjoying and reviewing the story, this is probably the last update until next week...sorry but have got OFSTED (UK school inspectors) in tomorrow and Friday so very stressful and huge workload, then am away for the weekend for much needed break with the husband and no kids! Massive thank you to Littlegreenbottle for providing the medical information but any mistakes are completely mine...So please read and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Strauss opened her bottom desk drawer as she listened to the door close behind TA Garcia, she brought out her handbag and placed it on the desk, and she pushed her chair backwards as she stood up and pulled her jacket on. Strauss looked down at the photos of her children on her desk before she moved out of her office, stopping at the desk of her PA.

"I'm off out for a few hours Sherri, I'll be off the grid ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

Strauss nodded at the 28 year old brunette, glad that the woman held her in high regard and that wouldn't ask questions but nonetheless would cover for her unrecorded absence.

"Thank you Sherri."

Strauss took in a deep breath as she walked out towards the elevator, mentally preparing herself for the conversation she was going to have with Ambassador Prentiss.

* * *

Emily quickly walked towards Natasha's hospital room, not waiting for a second as her hand pushed the door open, her eyes focusing on the doctor and then Natasha.

"How is she?"

Emily moved to sit down on the chair, taking a hold of Natasha's hand as she addressed the doctor.

"She's ok, we've managed to isolate the bacteria which caused the sepsis and we're going to change her antibiotics. Natasha's blood pressure is stabilising, we need to keep her on the ventilator for the time being but I fully expect her to be weaned off it in the next 24 hours."

"Thank you so much."

"That's ok, I'm off shift soon but I'll make sure Doctor Laxley is abreast of the situation and I'll be back tonight."

Emily nodded as she held tight onto Natasha's hand, stroking the index finger with her thumb as she watched Natasha's chest rising steadily up and down.

"She's doing well Emily."

Emily nodded as she felt Hotch's hand rest on her back, rubbing in a circular motion before she brought her eyes up and looked at JJ.

"My...my mother, she keeps ringing me, can you?"

"Of course Emily."

JJ smiled as she looked at her friend, knowing that her communication skills would need to be at their best in order to deal with the Ambassador.

* * *

Strauss waited until she was out of the Quantico compound and driving northbound on the I95 before she fumbled in her pocket and brought out the disposable cell she had brought for her youngest son and dialled an unfamiliar number.

"Prentiss residence."

"I'd like to speak to Ambassador Prentiss please."

Strauss kept her focus on the road ahead as she waited for the maid to reply.

"I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"When will she return?"

"Can I ask who is calling please?"

"Section Chief Strauss of the FBI."

Strauss smiled as she heard the gasp taken by the older female on the other end of the line.

"Ambassador Prentiss is on her way back from New York, we're expecting her in the next hour."

"Thank you very much I'll be there myself shortly."

Strauss clicked the phone off and dropped it into the passenger foot well, mentally she calculated the distance to the Prentiss residence and knew that in all probability she would arrive there before the Ambassador.

* * *

Strauss stopped her black Mercedes outside the front door, opening the door she stepped onto the gravel drive and walked up to the door, unsurprised that it opened before she arrived but slightly taken aback to see the Ambassador standing there.

"Good afternoon Agent Strauss."

"Ambassador."

"Is everything ok with Emily? I've been trying to reach her but I keep getting her voicemail."

Strauss raised her left eyebrow at the comment, she wondered how much Agent Prentiss knew about her mother's involvement with Chris Petersen and James Vauxhall.

"She's fine she is at the hospital with Natasha, may I come in?"

Strauss didn't wait for an answer as she walked confidently towards the open door and into the impressively decorated entrance hall.

"Why don't we take this to my office?"

Ambassador Prentiss tilted her head as the two women walked along, Elizabeth Prentiss closing the door and taking a seat before she looked at Erin Strauss sitting with her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees.

"I'm surprised you're not at the hospital."

"I, I had a meeting in New York but it was cancelled, I was going to get changed and then head up there."

Strauss nodded her head as she noticed the slight hesitation in Elizabeth's voice, she knew that mother and daughter were not close but she didn't know to what extent.

"The rest of the team have been called back in, a case in Texas."

"Oh."

"It was a bit of a surprise to me as well, I would never have recalled them so soon after the last case, especially in light of Natasha's hospitalisation."

"I appreciate your concern but how what does this have to do with me?"

Strauss moved her hands as she uncrossed her legs, straightening her back she was used to dealing with politicians and was now glad of this fact.

"I did not appreciate someone going above me and calling the team in, I don't know exactly what I expected to find out when I started investigating but the lawyer of a death row inmate calling YOU several times in the last couple of days and then the Assistant Director gets involved. Exactly what is your relationship to Chris Petersen Ambassador Prentiss?"

Elizabeth Prentiss smiled as she relaxed in her chair.

"He started out as an Intern in the German Embassy when I was stationed there, I gave him my card and said that if he ever needed any help to give me a ring."

"So you thought that you were helping him when you asked YOUR friend the Assistant Director to send MY team in? What about your daughter Ambassador? Did you think about her and what she and your granddaughter had just been through?"

"What right have you got to bring MY daughter into this conversation Agent Strauss? You don't care about anybody other than yourself, that's why you put her in the BAU in the first place, to do your dirty work. You don't like being undermined, that's why you are here, and if you don't mind I think that you had better leave."

Strauss bit her lip as she stood up, she leaned forward, resting her palms on the desk as she encroached on the Ambassador's private space.

"Don't think for one minute that I'm going to leave this, I will find out the truth."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N – thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story, am trying to get back on track with the story so sorry for the delay, also don't forget...**

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 -

JJ walked out of the hospital, taking in the warmth of the sun as she wandered over to an empty bench. She had the ambassador's number stored on her phone, along with over one hundred other contacts that she frequently needed in order to perform her job. Using her thumb JJ scrolled through the menus, quickly searching for the number as she moved the phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing tone.

"Hello?"

"Madam Ambassador, its Agent Jareau...I work with Emily."

JJ closed her eyes as she spoke, glad that she hadn't got to deal with Emily's mother in person.

"Of course Agent Jareau, how is Emily? I have been trying to reach her."

JJ took in a deep breath, frustrated that Elizabeth Prentiss had no inclination to travel down to the hospital to check on her granddaughter.

"Emily's tired but the good news is that Natasha is improving, they're keeping her on the ventilator but they've isolated the bacteria that are causing the infection."

"Oh. Thank you Agent Jareau."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Agent Jareau."

"You were trying to reach Emily early, was there anything that I could help you with?"

"I've got to leave the country for a couple of days, I'm flying out to Germany in a few hours."

JJ frowned as she listened to the normally composed diplomat stumble over her words, her mind whirring back to Hotch's concern about how they got called into the case and she started to wonder if Ambassador Prentiss was involved in any way.

"I'll pass the message on to Emily."

"That Agent Jareau, I'll try and ring in the next day or so."

"Goodbye ma'am."

JJ quickly disconnected the call and lifted her left hand as she rubbed her forehead, she was tired, her body ached from sitting at the hospital and she was worried about what the Ambassador was up to.

* * *

Garcia grabbed the last piece of paper as it spooled out of her printer, she put it into the standard issue brown FBI case file before she sat back down, emailing the exact same information that she had just printed off to Rossi, Morgan and Reid down in Texas. Glancing up at her clock Garcia sucked hard on the pink plastic pen that she held up to her mouth, four hours had passed since Strauss had left and Garcia knew that she had to share the information that she had found out. Breathing out as she slammed her pen hard onto the table, Garcia turned her monitors off, leaving the illusion that she had gone home for the day as her 'babies' carried on working. Garcia picked up the brown file that she had carefully put together and stuffed it into her bright pink and purple checked handbag, she glanced briefly back at her computers before she turned and walked out of her office, stopping to lock her office securely, only then did she walk quickly, her red high heels clicking on the hard floor as she headed towards the elevator and down to Esther.

* * *

Rossi sat down first at the round conference table in the warden's office, Morgan soon followed suit whilst Reid stood, waiting until Simon Moore came back in with a large file, it was obviously heavy as he struggled to balance it in his two hands as he walked over to the table, dropping it clumsily before he took seat, nodding as Reid finally sat down with them.

"I hope that this is not going to delay the execution in any way."

"We have been requested to carry out an interview with the prisoner, I can't make any predictions as to what may come out of that but after briefly reviewing the file on the way down here I do not think that that will be the case."

Simon Moore nodded at Rossi, he was not entirely comfortable with the FBI being in his prison, and he wanted the interview done and them to leave as soon as possible.

"I can't see what you hope to gain from meeting with Vauxhall, he hasn't said anything about his crimes he has shown no remorse for his crimes."

"It seems that his lawyer may disagree with you."

"I believe that his lawyer is just trying to make a name for himself."

"That may be true but he also has friends in high places, so here we are."

Moore shook his head as Rossi spoke and looked around the table, surprised to see the same concerned look on the agents faces.

"I don't like to be used in some political game."

"Me neither Sir but here we are, so let's just try and make the best of it shall we?"

"I'll take you to the interview room."

"Thank you."

Rossi stood as they followed the warden out of the office, Reid straggling behind as he picked up James Vauxhall's file.

* * *

Garcia tapped her fingers from her right hand onto her right thigh, there was no rhythm just a nervousness that she was playing out as she waited for the elevator to stop. As the doors opened her fingers moved as she held tightly to her bag, her left hand reached up and repositioned her glasses, Garcia walked calmly towards Natasha's hospital room though she didn't know what was going to happen once she got there.

"Pen!"

Garcia stopped as her hand rested on the door, she turned and smiled as JJ walked towards you.

"Hey sweetie how is everyone?"

"Ok, Natasha is definitely improving so that's good news."

"Uh huh."

"Penelope..."

"I can't say JJ, can you ask Hotch to come and speak to me alone?"

JJ stopped for a minute but then saw the look of resignation on her friend's face and just nodded, opening the door she left Garcia standing outside as JJ walked over and whispered into Hotch's ear. Garcia stood outside the room, her heart pounding fast as she waited for Hotch to join her.

"Garcia?"

"Oh, hello Sir, how are you?"

"Tired but fine, I was going to stop and pick up the file on the way home, you didn't need to bring it here."

"I needed to speak to you Sir, I found out something."

Hotch nodded as he put his hand on Garcia's elbow, gently leading her away from the hubbub of the corridor.

* * *

Hotch shook his head as he took the file and told Garcia to go and get some rest. This was his worst fears realised, he knew from the time when he had worked security for the Ambassador that she liked to work some dubious deals. He was anxious to know what Strauss had found out and how the meeting had gone between the two self-serving women. One thing that was certain in his mind was that Emily was not to know about this turn of events, not until Natasha was awake and home.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N –

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 32 –

Emily turned to her head to JJ as she sat down in the seat vacated by Hotch, she noticed the smile on her friend's face but also the tiredness exuding from her unusually dull blue eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

JJ nodded as she stretched out her aching limbs.

"Garcia needed to speak to Hotch about the case."

"Oh...Ok. JJ I can't thank you enough for being here but sweetie, please go home, see Henry and have a decent night's sleep."

Emily quickly moved her right hand that had been resting on the edge of the bed, lifting it up as she reached across, softly brushing the longs strands of blonde hair away from JJ's eyes, her fingers cold as they rested on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Only if you are sure and that if you need anything you will ring me straight away?"

"Of course."

JJ reached up and placed her left hand on top of Emily's, squeezing it tightly as she sat up, both of them turning around as they heard the door opening once again.

"It's ok I'm now going, take care Em."

JJ stood up and quickly bent down to hug her friend before she nodded at Hotch as he entered the room, a brown file noticeable in his hand which he quickly moved to place in his briefcase before he stood by the empty chair next to Emily.

"What's going on Aaron?"

"There's some background information that Garcia uncovered, I need to look into it."

"Well we're ok here, plus I'm sure that Jack would love to see you."

Hotch nodded once, slowly, the stern look on his face would have normally been a giveaway to Emily but her mind was concentrating on Natasha.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know."

* * *

Hotch switched the engine off, turning around he smiled as he saw that Jack had fallen asleep. He placed his briefcase on the roof of the SUV as he opened the back door, scooping Jack into his arms he turned as heard the sound of heels approaching.

"Can I help you?"

Hotch held onto his son tightly as he watched Erin Strauss walk up towards him, he motioned to the roof and nodded as she quietly took his briefcase, following as he walked to the front door. It didn't take him long to unlock the door, shifting Jack around his body but the young boy was fast asleep and didn't stir as his father took him up the stairs, stopping to quickly whisper.

"Please go through I'll just put Jack down."

Strauss smiled softly as she took her own briefcase as well as Hotch's through to the room that Hotch had gestured to, placing the bags on the kitchen table before standing, patiently, and waiting for Hotch to join her once again.

* * *

Reid settled down on the other side of the mirrored glass, carefully he spread out James Vauxhall's file on the table and watched Morgan and Dave stand in the other room, waiting patiently for the prisoner to be brought to them, Reid unhooked his bag from his shoulder placing it on the corner of the table, it was at that point, when the brown leather hit the dark brown wood, that the young Doctor noticed the vibration emanating from the bag. Frowning slightly as his shaggy hair swung in front of his eyes, his long gangly arm stretched out and reached out to open the buckle on his bag, he didn't need his genius IQ to work out that the sound was coming from his cell that he had stowed in his bag. His skeletal fingers made short work as he brought the offending item out, squinting hard as he tried to garner the information that he had been sent, although a genius it was definitely not in technology, he left that to the wonderful woman who had emailed him the information he was currently deciphering.

* * *

Hotch walked down the stairs, the arrival of Strauss on his doorstep had surprised him somewhat but knowing what had gone on between her and Rossi and from what Garcia told him he was intrigued as to what the woman wanted to talk to him about, he walked into his kitchen, closing the door behind him before he first of all filled up the kettle and switched it on, only then did he turn and stand to face the woman who had stood stoically.

"I suppose that your analyst told you about the information she found?"

Hotch nodded as he moved closer to the older woman, reaching up and over her head as he brought two mugs down from the shelf behind her, placing them near the kettle as they stood for a minute in silence, the sound of water boiling filling the room.

"Tea?"

Strauss nodded as she pulled out a bar stool and sat down.

"I went to see Ambassador Prentiss."

"I know."

"Did you know that she has left the country?"

"Yes, I believe that she has flown to Germany."

"So your sources are as good as mine."

"I believe that they are one and the same and with all due respect her loyalty with always be to the team first, the FBI second."

Strauss tipped her head in acknowledgement as Hotch made two cups of warm milky tea, setting them down on the table before he sat down opposite his boss.

"Did she give you any straight answers?"

"Not really, she's a politician, I didn't expect otherwise. What conclusions did you draw?"

Hotch narrowed his gaze as he watched his nemesis wrap her fingers round the mug, cradling it in order to grab some comfort as she watched his reaction, Hotch smiled softly his mind realising that it was like two young male lions trying to find dominance in the savannah.

"We need to look at the real connection between her and the lawyer, Chris Petersen, it seems that they met in Germany, now the Ambassador is going there."

Hotch felt silent, the unspoken words reverberating in his head, _and it was where Natasha was conceived,_ it was the one card he had over Strauss and there was no way in hell that he was ever going to play it.

"I concur, I take it that the information has been passed on to SSA Rossi?"

"Of course ma'am, I think it will give the team a valuable insight when they interview the prisoner."

Strauss nodded again as she brought the large yellow mug up to her lips, taking a long sip as she gathered her thoughts.

"Do you think that it involves SSA Prentiss?"

Hotch tried not to make his surprise noticeable, glad that they had the mugs as a small prop to hide his emotions.

"I honestly don't know ma'am, but she knows nothing of this so far, under the current circumstances it didn't seem prudent to involve her.

"I agree, though I think that the Ambassador needs close monitoring, I don't just mean by your analyst's impressive means."

"We can't spare any agents at present I'm afraid."

"You don't need to, I'll go."

Hotch quickly placed his mug on the table, pursing his lips hard as he stared at the woman sitting opposite him.

"Ok."

"Don't worry Aaron, I'll keep in constant contact."

Hotch nodded, his worries not on the loyalty of his boss but more on Emily and what her mother had dragged the team into.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – sorry for the in posting a case of slight writers block combined with a chest infection but I want to get this story finished in the next two weeks so hopefully the updates will be fast and furious once again! Thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting the story you are forever in my debt, also...

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 33 –

Emily peeled open her eyes, her body aching badly from the awkward position that she had fallen asleep in, slowly she sat up, lifting her hands up to her face as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and the dribble that had dried on her chin. As she moved her hands away from her face Emily slowly allowed her eyes to refocus and a smile immediately jumped across her face.

"Natasha!"

Emily reached across and grabbed her daughter's hand, clasping it tightly as she felt the tears start to escape from her eyes, the sight of her daughter's eyes open and staring back at her brought a sudden and immense relief to Emily.

"Just stay still, I'll get someone to check on you."

Natasha slowly blinked her eyes as she squeezed her mother's hand, watching as Emily reached up and pressed the call button above Natasha's bed before she bent down and kissed her daughter softly on her forehead. Emily stayed standing beside the bed, her right hand held onto Natasha's right hand as their fingers intertwined whilst Emily's left hand rested on her daughter's blonde hair.

* * *

JJ woke to a welcome sound, she smiled as she swung her legs out of the bed, snatching an oversized grey FBI sweatshirt that lay on the end of the bed she quickly pulled it on over her head, reaching up to pull her hair out as her feet padded along the carpet out of her bedroom, it didn't take her long to enter the light blue bedroom next to hers.

"Car!"

JJ shook her head and smiled as she looked at the picture on the wall that Henry was pointing to.

"Maybe when you are older Uncle Dave will let you drive his car!"

Henry stood up and clapped his hands before he raised his arms as JJ bent down and picked him up, rubbing his nose with her own, the act which drew loud giggles from the squirming toddler. JJ balanced Henry on her right hip as she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she was halfway down when she heard her cell start to ring loudly, biting her tongue as she instead cursed internally so that Henry wouldn't hear as she quickened her steps to stop the incessant sound.

"Jareau."

JJ stooped down and put Henry down on the living room floor, quickly opening up his box of toys with her left hand as she held the cell phone up to her ear with her right thumb and forefinger.

"Jen!"

"Dave, it's so good to hear your voice."

JJ smiled as she sat down on the couch, curling her legs up and tucking her feet under a cushion as she watched Henry grab a couple of monster trucks out and start to race them along the floor.

"You too cara, how is everyone?"

"Well I've just got up with Henry, who is at this moment playing with those trucks you brought him!"

"Good boy, tell him I should see him tonight."

"That soon?"

"There's nothing more to gain from us being here, he's not hiding any more victims, we've gained some research but nothing more."

"I spoke to Ambassador Prentiss yesterday."

"I saw Garcia's information."

"She's headed to Germany, so has Strauss."

"I think I need to speak to Petersen before we leave."

"I'm going to drop Henry off at the childminder's and then head into the office so let me know how you get on."

"Of course Jen and give Henry a big cuddle from me."

JJ smiled as she put the phone down, allowing herself five minutes of watching Henry play before she contemplated the day ahead.

* * *

Dave walked into the diner where the previous night they had had a half decent meal, as he stopped to look for an empty table he wasn't at all surprised to see Reid and Morgan already there and enjoying their breakfast, smiling as he watched Reid pour an inordinate amount of sugar into his coffee.

"Morning Dave, sleep ok?"

"Fine thanks Morgan, I just spoke to Jen."

Dave stopped and examined the younger agents' expressions but neither gave anything away as they waited for him to continue.

"Ambassador Prentiss has travelled to Germany, shortly followed by our own inimitable Section Chief Strauss."

Morgan frowned as he took a sip of his coffee, playing with the wooden stirrer as Reid quickly swallowed his mouthful of pancake.

"So what exactly is Petersen's connection with the Ambassador, did something happen in Germany?"

"That my young genius is what we need to find out, so who's up for a little trip to the lawyer's office?"

Dave sat back against the plastic seat and felt a wry smile creep across his face, he needed an outlet for his pent up frustration and a dodgy lawyer was just the right target for him.

* * *

Hotch stepped off the elevator and walked towards the BAU bullpen, he had enjoyed spending breakfast with Jack before he had taken him to school but now he needed to concentrate on the complexities that had arisen in this case and for that reason he now headed up towards his office. He had not expected to walk straight into JJ as she came down the stairs.

"Hotch?"

"Everything ok JJ?"

"Yes I was just dropping the latest report on your desk, I thought you'd be at the hospital."

Hotch dropped his head slightly, his heart had wanted to be with Emily but his head had made the decision that it would be better for everyone if he had helped the team out first.

"I was just popping in to get some files before going up later."

JJ nodded, knowing herself that starting a relationship within the BAU was not easy.

"Well seeing that you are here have you got time to meet in Garcia's office?"

"Of course."

Hotch turned his head slightly as JJ spoke, knowing that normally she would be happy to meet in his office but JJ was never one to make unusual requests without a reason so he trusted her judgement as he followed her towards Garcia's domain.

* * *

Garcia sat at her desk, her fingers for once still as she waited for JJ to return, everything was in place but she didn't want to start until JJ came back, as she started to tap her pen impatiently there was a knock at the door and it swung open.

"JJ I've got everything ready, oh hello Sir."

"Hello Garcia, so what's ready?"

Hotch sat down in the chair next to Garcia and looked between the two women.

"Garcia has set up a conference call between us and the others down in Texas, we need to be in here as we don't want anyone else to listen in."

Hotch nodded as he watched Garcia move into action.

"Hey there my chocolate hunk, we're all ready to rock 'n roll and we've been joined by our very own unit chief."

"We're fine hang on I'll put you on speaker so Dave can fill you all in on the details."

Garcia edged slightly away so as to allow JJ to move in closer as they waited to hear Dave's voice.

"Well we had fun with that slime ball earlier, didn't get much information out of him, no matter how hard Morgan and I played he wasn't giving much up. My hunch is that is has a hold over the Ambassador but we need her to reveal what that is otherwise we are going to be at this guys beck and call."

"Well we could wait and see what Strauss comes up with."

"With all respect Aaron I'm not holding my breath on that count, Erin was never a good field agent that why they put her into administration."

"What are you suggesting then Dave?"

Dave looked at the other men sitting in the hotel room with him, they knew what he was about to say and they were all glad they were on the other side of the country.

"Speak to Emily, see what she knows, see if she knows anything about this Petersen guy and the time period he was working for her mother."

Hotch took in a deep breath, he was suddenly at a loss for words as he found himself staring at a blank monitor.

"I'll do it, I'll go."

JJ looked straight at Hotch as she spoke, feeling Garcia's hand on her knee as she watched Hotch raise his head and nod his appreciation.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – **

Elizabeth Prentiss walked confidently into the bank, heading straight towards the information desk she waited patiently in the queue until she was waved forward.

"I'd like to view the contents of my security boxes please."

Elizabeth Prentiss opened her bag and pushed across her passport and Ambassadorial credentials, she knew that the two of them were enough for them to grant her access.

"Of course Madam, please follow me."

The young male bank employee gestured with his arm and Elizabeth followed him towards the door that led down to the locked vaults.

"If you wait in here I'll bring the three boxes out to you, you have the use of this room for as long as you need, when you have finished please pick up the phone it is a direct line back to the desk."

"Thank you very much."

Elizabeth nodded as she kept her hands under the table, resting on her knees, she did not want the young man to see the slight shake that had started as she contemplated what she was about to do.

* * *

"Keep the change."

Elizabeth passed the €20 note over to the driver and quickly left the cab, keeping a tight hold of her bag she walked into the hotel foyer, ignoring everyone else as she made her way up towards her suite. Placing the key card in the door she pushed it open and walked into the room, suddenly stopping as she saw someone else in her room.

"Good Afternoon Ambassador Prentiss."

Elizabeth Prentiss forced a smile as she watched Erin Strauss sit at the round table in the suite, her leg crossed and with two glasses of white wine sitting on the table.

"How did you? Why are you here?"

"I'm an FBI Agent Ambassador, my credentials can open as many doors as yours, as for why I'm here, I think that you and I need to have another conversation."

* * *

JJ stepped out of the elevator and walked along the hospital corridor, dragging her feet slightly as she neared Natasha's room. Placing her hand on hand on the door, she slowly opened it, entering quietly as she soon saw that Natasha was sleeping.

"She's off the ventilator?"

JJ whispered as she sat down next to Emily, who smiled as she let go of her daughter's hand and turned to face her friend.

"Yes, she's doing well, they're keeping her sedated for the moment but things are finally looking better!"

JJ returned the smile as she looked at Emily's tired eyes, she knew that the brunette would not get a good night's sleep until Natasha was safely home.

"So what's up?"

JJ sucked in her bottom lip and bowed her head slightly, she should have guessed that the profiler would pick up on her uneasiness.

"Your mother has gone to Germany."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and waited for JJ to continue, her voice so quiet that Emily had to bend towards her friend to hear.

"The case down in Texas, it appears that your mother pulled some strings and requested us specifically to be sent down there."

"Why? Why would she, she knows what the last case done to us all."

"I don't know Emily, we've tried to find an explanation but."

"You've come up blank."

"I'm afraid so."

"You need my help?"

JJ nodded as she bent down and pulled a file out of her bag, slowly she opened it up and passed two photos over to Emily.

"Do you recognise either of these men?"

Emily held the photos in her hands, putting one on top of the other until she kept one on top, her hands started to shake as she looked at JJ, her voice stuttering as she spoke.

"Tomasz."

* * *

Elizabeth Prentiss walked over and sat down on the chair opposite Erin Strauss, watching as the blonde woman pushed the wine glass over to her before she picked it up and took a long sip.

"I can't imagine that the conversation is so urgent that you needed to follow me all the way over here."

Strauss put her glass down as she uncrossed her legs and bent forward across the table.

"Don't think that we are that naive Ambassador, I managed to find out where you were staying."

"Oh come on Erin, it can't have been difficult, you know that I have certain 'standards', surely the Ritz was the only possible choice."

Elizabeth smiled as she took a small sip of wine.

"As that may be. I also know that you went to the PSD Bank and accessed three security boxes."

Strauss paused for a moment, taking in Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath as she unsteadily put the wine glass back down.

"So what exactly is your connection with Chris Petersen? I know that he worked for you here in Berlin and now here you are again. My guess is that he is blackmailing you with something, something that you covered up using your powers as an Ambassador and now he is calling a favour in so that he can progress his own pathetic career. So how close am I?"

Erin stopped and leant back in her chair, her fingers played with the stem of the glass as she intently watched Elizabeth Prentiss and saw a flicker of emotion cross the woman's face as she blinked a solitary tear away.

"Why is this so important for you, why must you delve into something that is of no concern to you?"

"With all due respect Ambassador going above my head, requesting the BAU team for a non-existent case you invited the intrusion. Are you going to tell me or do you want me to keep guessing?"

"You know about Natasha?"

"Of course, I also know that your daughter is keeping a vigil by her bedside in the hospital. As a mother I know that if any member of my family was seriously ill in hospital I would be there, not leaving their side until I knew that they were better."

"Don't judge me Erin, you haven't exactly got high standards yourself. I'm doing this for Emily and Natasha, they are the reason I am here."

Strauss raised her eyebrows and tipped her head slightly, she had wrongly assumed that the blackmail was of monetary value.

"So what is Chris Petersen's relationship with you?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sucked her cheeks in.

"He's Natasha's father."

* * *

JJ reached across and placed her hands on top of Emily's, clasping tightly as she felt them shaking uncontrollably.

"Tomasz?"

"He, he told me that was his name. It was only one night, I never told him."

JJ nodded as Emily spoke.

"Natasha's father?"

"Yes but how, he and my mother? I don't understand."

"So you don't know him from working at the Berlin Embassy?"

"No, I wasn't around there much, I was at college and well you know if I can avoid my mother I will."

Emily managed a small smile as she passed the photos back to JJ.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, can you come back?"

Emily didn't try to hide the emotion in her voice as she spoke, she knew that JJ needed to pass the information over to the rest of the team.

"Of course I'll be right back."

Emily reached across and took a hold of Natasha's hand, stroking it softly she started to wonder what on earth her mother had managed to get herself into.


	35. Chapter 35

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

**Chapter 35 –**

JJ quickly got out her cell and called Garcia at the office, she knew that the others needed to hear this as soon as possible and that with all her technology Garcia would have them all linked up within seconds.

"Garcia I need you to get the others on a conference call."

"Right away sweetie, I'll just go and get Hotch."

JJ walked along the corridor, stepping into an empty room it wasn't long before she heard Garcia's voice.

"All present and correct my wonderful communicator, we're all ears."

"Thanks Pen, first of all Natasha is off the ventilator and improving."

JJ paused for a moment as she listened to the breaths of relief come down the phone line.

"I managed to speak to Emily, I showed her some photos...she recognised the one of Petersen but she knew him as Tomasz and only briefly."

"Oh. Oh no."

JJ closed her eyes as she heard Garcia's voice, she should have known that she would have beaten all of the profilers to the answer.

"According to Emily, Chris Petersen is Natasha's father, all though she says that he never learnt that fact from her."

"The Ambassador?"

JJ opened her eyes as she heard Hotch speak, she stayed silent as listened to Rossi begin to speak.

"We need to get in contact with Erin, see if she has managed to find out anything. Morgan, Reid and I will go and speak to Mr Petersen again."

"Be nice to him Dave, we need to find out more before you guys go storming in, I'll get in touch with Strauss while Garcia you need to dig into Petersen's past, focus in on his time in Germany."

JJ stood up as she heard the others sign off, she put the phone back into her pocket, stealthily leaving the unoccupied room she made her way back towards Emily, not knowing how she would be coping with the unexpected news.

* * *

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked at Strauss, mentally weighing up her options but she knew that for once the other woman held all the cards.

"I was based in Brussels at the time, liaising with the European Union, but I frequently travelled around the European capitals so I was known by many Embassy staff."

Elizabeth reached down and pulled up her bag, the contents that she had taken from the bank earlier weighing it down.

"I am sure you can imagine my reaction when Emily told me that she was pregnant, to say I have never been close to my daughter would be an understatement, but after the argument we had that day, well let's just say things have never been the same. Emily didn't tell me any details about who the father was, she said that it would be better for everyone if he didn't know. Four months later I took over at the German Embassy, just after the Berlin Wall came down, life in the embassy shall we say was rather hectic but one evening this was left on my desk."

Erin reached across and picked up the envelope that Elizabeth had timidly placed on the table, carefully she pulled out a series of photos, shaking her head as she saw the graphic nature of them. Quickly she decided that she didn't need to linger over them, as then her fingers felt a different texture and she gently lifted the piece of paper to the top, she squinted slightly in order for her eyes to focus as she didn't want to waste time fumbling around for her glasses.

_If you want to keep these private transfer $20,000 into Deutsche Bank account 03187656_

Erin shook her head as she put the contents back into the envelope and rested her hands on top of it.

"You paid the money?"

"Of course, I didn't want to bring further attention to Emily and her 'situation' and the money really wasn't any object."

"Did you find out who was behind it?"

"No, not then, I did some digging but the money had quickly been transferred out, it was only after Natasha was born that he contacted me again."

"After more money?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she reached for the glass of wine, quickly gulping the contents down, she stared down at the table trying to regain what little composure she had left.

"He revealed himself to me, it was then that I learnt that Chris Petersen was Natasha's father. In return for his silence he wanted my help."

"To further his career?"

Erin shook her head as she spoke, she reached across and lifted up the nicely chilled bottle of wine, carefully she refilled the Ambassador's glass and then her own.

"Does Emily know anything of this?"

"Of course not, the whole idea was to keep this quiet. I may not have been much of a mother to her but this I certainly could do for her."

"Until the demands kept on coming and became bigger and bigger."

Strauss let her words hang in the air, she knew that although the Ambassador hadn't considered the ramifications when she had set this game in motion they were certainly large now.

"I need to make a call."

Erin stood up and walked across the room and out onto the small balcony.

* * *

JJ opened the door, unsurprised to see Emily sitting with her hands clasped tightly around Natasha's and her head bowed low, resting against the side of the bed. JJ took a deep breath before she walked over, slipping down into the seat next to Emily, instinctively she reached out her left arm and wrapped it around the older woman as she felt the sobs escape from Emily. Bending forward JJ kept her hand on Emily's back, rubbing it gently as she softly rested her head against Emily's.

"It's going to be ok Em."

"What has she done?"

"We don't know yet, but we will soon."

Emily turned her head slightly and met JJ's eyes, surprised to see tears rolling down the blonde's face.

"JJ?"

JJ smiled to try and relax her friend but she knew how despondent she was feeling at that point but Emily suddenly jerked her head up and looked over at the bed, JJ followed suit, her heart beating fast as she watched Natasha slowly blink her eyes open.

"Mom, what's the matter?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 –**

Hotch sat in his office, his right hand holding the photo he had of Jack on his desk, the young boy had asked about Emily that morning and he knew that soon he would have to enlighten him but he wanted to speak to Emily before he did anything. His brown eyes focused on the cell phone that lay prone in the middle of his desk, he had tried to phone Strauss earlier but had only reached her voicemail, now he was anxiously waiting for it to ring. As he turned and looked at the photo of Jack once again his patience was rewarded as he swiftly picked up the phone.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron, sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner."

"It's ok ma'am."

Hotch carefully placed the photo of Jack back down on the desk as he grabbed a pen and waited for Strauss to continue.

"Chris Petersen, who is also Natasha's father, has been blackmailing the Ambassador. For his silence she enabled him to further his career. I want to know what else he has on Emily and Natasha but also why is he suddenly so interested in the BAU team and what does he have to gain from us being in Texas?"

"Of course ma'am, I'm sure Dave will be able to find some answers down in Texas. Uh ma'am, what about Agent Prentiss?"

"According to the Ambassador she has no knowledge of this and I have no reason to think otherwise."

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief, although he knew Emily had been kept in the dark it was nice to have it confirmed, especially by as an unlikely an ally as Strauss.

"I'm going to find out what else Petersen has been blackmailing the Ambassador with, I'll fax the information over to your analyst, please keep me abreast of things at your end."

"Of course ma'am, and thank you."

Hotch placed the phone down and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to formulate his next move.

* * *

Natasha's eyes continued to blink as she struggled to focus, what she could see was the tears flowing down not only her mother's but JJ's face as well, instantly she started to panic about what had happened.

"Mom? JJ?"

JJ let her left arm relax and brought it around to wipe the tears from her face as she sat up and managed to smile at Natasha.

"Hey Natasha, it's really good to see you, how are you feeling?"

JJ spoke softly, allowing Emily time to compose herself as Natasha managed to raise her left hand, moving it slightly from side to side.

"Mom you've been crying?"

Emily edged closer to the bed as Natasha quietly spoke.

"I'm ok sweetie, just feeling a little tired and emotional."

Emily smiled as she felt JJ's hand once again gently rub her back.

"But. JJ?"

"I'm fine Natasha, please don't worry, we're all just pleased that you are getting better."

"Oh ok."

Natasha closed her eyes once again, her body failing her once again as she drifted back off to sleep.

"What am I going to tell her?"

"Nothing at the moment Em, we don't know anything for certain, just wait until we know that Natasha is completely on the mend."

Emily nodded as she listened to her friend's voice of reason, that for the time being she had to sit tight and let the rest of the team discover what was going on.

* * *

Garcia lifted her fingers up, and reached for her over-sized pink mug, she could feel the headache creeping in and knew that the rapid intake of coffee wouldn't help but it was vital in order for her to carry out her task. Placing the mug down, Garcia reached up and pulled her glasses off before she gently massaged her temples. Sighing heavily as she placed her glasses back on, she tried to make sense of the information displayed in front of her, when she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the fax machine whirring to life. Pushing with her right foot she quickly glided in her chair over to the other side of her desk, presuming that the information was coming from Morgan down in Texas she grabbed it up, but as soon as she saw the second page she dropped the remaining pages to the floor as her hand flew up and covered her mouth.

"Oh Em, my poor Em!"

Garcia bent down and rapidly collected the paper up, her demeanour had instantly changed to one of shock to one that was determined to make Chris Petersen's life a living hell. She stood up and adjusted her glasses, a steely determination coursed through her body, the words that JJ had once said to her...

"_You do whatever it takes to protect your family."_

...and now that the Ambassador had failed completely in her role as a mother Garcia was going to make sure that 'her' family which now included Natasha was protected. Grabbing the pad of paper she had scribbled her notes on and her troll topped pen Garcia walked out of her office and towards someone who she knew would not be happy with what she was about to tell him.

Garcia knocked on the open door and peered in, her heart sinking a little as she saw Hotch sitting, exhausted in his chair.

"Sir?"

Hotch quickly shook his head and raised his right hand, gesturing for Garcia to come in, which she duly did, shutting the door behind her, which he instantly knew was not a good sign.

"So what have you found out?"

"Sir, I managed to track down all of Chris Petersen's life from the moment of his birth up until six days ago, but Sir I also got a fax from Germany."

"Slow down Garcia, take a breath."

Garcia nodded as she anxiously played with her pen.

"I want to wipe this bastard off the face of the planet, and I'm sorry Sir but I'm not just talking about electronically."

"Garcia?"

Hotch frowned as he spoke, he had rarely seen this side of Garcia, and he desperately wanted to know want she had found out.

"This Petersen, he was a nobody, average at school, actually to be perfect honest below average. Yeah ok he could speak two languages and was fortunately blessed in the looks department, but if it wasn't for the Ambassador's help he just be a lowly employee in some non-descript government office."

"So what happened?"

"It seems that our friendly scumbag decided that it would be a good idea to take some photos of him and a certain Ambassador's daughter in some rather compromising positions. He used these as leverage to further his mediocre career, he then upped the ante by keeping a record of the transactions Emily's mother made, promising not only to ruin her career but Emily's too if she didn't help him get into law school and then set up his own practice."

"Send the information down to the others and then do you want to come to the hospital with me?"

"Yes of course Sir."

"Thanks Garcia, I think Emily is going to need all of our support when we break this to her."

Hotch shook his head as he spoke, hoping that Dave and Morgan would leave him a little piece of Petersen to play with.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – sorry for the delay I was hoping to have this wrapped up by Wednesday as I'm going away to visit my family, and that entails two weeks of no internet, no phone, no laptop (travelling with my two young boys so hand baggage is taken up with stuff for them!) just pen and paper! I am going to try my hardest to get it done by then but forgot that I had to pack! Thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting it really does give me the impetus to continue...

* * *

Chapter 37 –

"Pull over Derek."

Morgan turned to look at Rossi who had his eyes fixated on his PDA as he focused back on the road, he quickly spotted a gas station and pulled into it, turning the engine off he faced the older agent as he heard Reid clear his throat from the back seat.

"Garcia's sent us some information."

Morgan nodded at his young friend and reached into his pocket, pulling out his PDA and started to digest the information.

"It's a good job Reid's with us."

Rossi raised his eyebrows in response as Morgan continued.

"Come on Rossi you know as well as I do that at this moment you want to pummel this guy to within an inch of his life."

Rossi grinned slightly, unable to disagree with Morgan's statement.

"What makes you think that I would stop you?"

Both Rossi and Morgan quickly turned around and looked confused at Reid, noticing the slight shake of emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"So are we ready to go and do this?"

Morgan looked at Rossi who immediately nodded and then at Reid, who took a deep breath before he finally answered.

"Yes."

* * *

Garcia felt her heart flutter as she and Hotch entered Natasha's room, the happiness she felt at the sight of Natasha breathing on her own tainted by the knowledge that she was about to break Emily's heart.

"Hey guys is everything ok?"

JJ sat up and looked at the two solemn figures standing in the room.

"We need to speak to Emily."

Emily nodded as she stood up, she knew that whatever Hotch and Garcia had to tell wasn't good and she didn't want Natasha to hear whilst she was still recuperating.

"I'll stay with her Em."

JJ reached up and grabbed Emily's arm, trying to reassure her that she would keep Natasha safe.

"Thanks JJ."

Garcia wrapped her hand around Emily's cold fingers, squeezing it gently as she smiled at her friend as they followed Hotch out of the room and into an empty office along the corridor.

* * *

JJ swiftly moved her chair closer to the bed as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, before she sat back and closed her eyes. It had only been a minute as she sat there, lost in her own thoughts, as she felt a warm touch on her hand, quickly JJ sat up and opened her eyes.

"Where's, where's mom?"

"It's ok Natasha she's just popped out for a moment. How are you feeling? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

Natasha slowly shook her head, she clasped her fingers around JJ's hand as she struggled to move her body.

"Stay still Natasha, what is it?"

Natasha rested her head back down on the pillow and tried to steady her breathing.

"I know something is wrong, now mom's not here, please JJ tell me."

JJ took a deep breath as she looked at Emily's daughter.

"It's just the new case Natasha, coming right on the back of coming back from Phoenix, it's physically and emotionally draining."

"I don't suppose me being in here helps."

JJ closed her eyes momentarily, she knew that Natasha blamed herself for her current predicament and that nothing she could say would make any difference. JJ reached up and with her free hand brushed Natasha's blonde hair, slowly she moved her thumb down and rested it on Natasha's cheek, catching the tears as they fell.

* * *

Garcia walked out of the room, she knew that her presence was not needed, they had told Emily what her mother had done and it had elicited the response that Garcia had expected. Emily was devastated and had collapsed into Hotch's waiting arms, Garcia quickly left the two of them alone, her heart unable to take any more, her legs leading the way as she stumbled into the toilets, finally stopping as her hands rested against the porcelain basin.

* * *

Rossi didn't stop to speak to the young brunette receptionist, despite her protestations he walked straight towards the door with the large overly ornate name plate _Christopher Petersen_ adorned to it, opening it firmly he carried on walking only stopping when he stood behind Petersen and looked at Reid who was last in and had shut the door, standing against it to ensure that nobody else would enter.

"What the..."

Petersen went to stand up but Rossi didn't him a chance, placing his hands firmly on the man's shoulders and pushed up back down again only for Morgan to grab a hold of his wrists and handcuff him to his office chair.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing?"

The words came fast and full of venom, his head turning fast as he looked at the three male agents standing in his office.

"Oh we know exactly what we are doing you little piece shit."

Morgan spat the words out as he walked around to join Rossi standing in front of Petersen.

"I'll have your jobs for this, I have friends you know, and it's why you are here in the first place."

"Friends? Is that what you call people you blackmail? Come on Morgan let's take this little scumbag for a ride."

Morgan nodded as he looked at Rossi, he walked back around, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and put them back in his pocket only to replace it with the muzzle of his Glock nestling tight against the small of Petersen's back.

"Please make a sound or a wrong move, just give me an excuse to make this a justified shooting."

Morgan whispered into Petersen's ear, smiling as he felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

* * *

JJ and Natasha heard the door open at the same time, both anticipating that it would be Emily as they turned around but JJ felt Natasha's grip loosen as they watched the doctor enter the room, smiling as she walked over to the end of Natasha's bed and unclipped the chart.

"It's good to see the progress you are making Natasha."

Natasha managed a small smile as she looked at the doctor.

"If you carry on improving like this then we should be able to discharge you within the next 24-48 hours."

The doctor looked at Natasha expecting a more of a positive response than the silence that she was greeted by.

"Is everything ok? Are you experiencing any pain?"

The doctor frowned slightly as she moved around and started to look at the monitors that Natasha was still attached too, instinctively Natasha's grip tightened around JJ's hand.

"She's fine just a little worried about all of us instead of concentrating on herself."

JJ managed to steady her emotions and speak firmly as the doctor nodded.

"Well as long as you remember that you need to relax otherwise your stay with us will be longer."

Natasha nodded as she felt JJ's hand rest against her shoulder, watching the doctor leave.

"See Natasha, at last some good news."

JJ smiled although inside her stomach was churning as she wondered how Emily was getting on.

* * *

Rossi threw the keys at Reid, who managed to catch them at the second attempt, as he and Morgan shoved Petersen into the back of the car and sat either side of the quivering lawyer.

"Head out of town Reid, don't worry about the speed we're ok with the locals."

Reid quickly turned the SUV around, the tyres screeching as he accelerated fast, uncaring that he caused Morgan's elbow to collide hard against Petersen's head.

"So those photos you sent to the Ambassador, the threats, nobody cares. We all know about Natasha and we certainly don't give a shit about you. If you makes this difficult then we won't hesitate to crush you physically, financially and emotionally. You try and contact the Ambassador, Emily or heaven help me, Natasha."

Rossi voice vibrated around the SUV as the volume increased so that he was shouting by the time he mentioned Natasha's name. All the time Morgan had his Glock pressed hard against Petersen's ribs, the only time it moved was when Reid swung the vehicle hard around the corners.

"Here should do it Reid."

Rossi put his hand against the passenger seat as Reid hit the brakes hard.

"Come on shit bag."

Rossi pulled Petersen hard out of the vehicle as Morgan and then Reid followed him out onto the patch of dirt they had stopped by.

"I hope that I never have to see your face again."

Rossi pushed Petersen to the floor, landing a hard kick against the man's ribs causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ok ok, I get it!"

Morgan slowly walked over and bent down beside the squirming man, whispering into his ear.

"You think he's mad, you have no idea, and we're only half the team."

Morgan got up and walked back to the SUV nodding to Reid as they climbed back into the vehicle, leaving Petersen bruised, bleeding and motionless on the ground.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N – thank you to whoever nominated this story for the Criminal Minds FanFic Awards, and the one shot 'One Night in Bangkok' and myself for 'best new author', it is a real privilege to be nominated. Many thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and alerting, I'm not making any promises to finish this before I go away on Thursday but will try my hardest!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 –

Hotch held tight onto Emily, he had his right hand resting on the small of her back as his left hand stroked her soft brunette hair as her head rested against his chest, no doubt feeling the beat of his heart as it pounded hard. He had lost track of the time as they stood there, him holding Emily up after she had collapsed into his arms, but as he felt her head push against his hand he knew that her mood had changed and he started to lessen his hold, comfortable in the knowledge that Emily would now be strong enough to support herself. Emily brought her head up, the tears had long since stopped but there was no mistaking the tiredness and hurt that was etched onto her face, she moved her hands around and clasped a hold of Hotch's hands tightly as she stared into his brown eyes.

"How could she?"

Hotch just shook his head, he knew that there were no words that he could offer Emily that would make any difference.

"Just when I thought that she couldn't interfere and make my life any more difficult, I find out that she has been doing this!"

Emily tried to raise her hands in frustration but Hotch pushed gently down.

"Don't Emily, I know how angry you are but this isn't you."

Emily nodded as she looked around the room, her mind full of confusion as she looked back at Hotch.

"Where's Garcia?"

"She left a while ago, I think that she wanted to leave us alone, she was also a bit upset."

Hotch sighed as he spoke, remembering spotting the tears that had crept out from behind Garcia's pink glasses.

"Oh no, poor Pen, she shouldn't have had to do that, none of you should have been placed in the middle of this."

Emily took a breath as she let her fingers slip away from Hotch's grasp and started to pace anxiously around the room.

"I need to speak to my mother, I need to check on Garcia, oh Natasha! I've got to get back to her!"

"Emily stop!"

Hotch raised his voice as Emily walked around towards the door, her hands on the top of her head as she voiced her thoughts out loud, he watched as she turned and looked at him.

"Go and see Natasha, Garcia is probably there too. Your mother can wait."

Emily nodded as Hotch walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Aaron."

* * *

Garcia threw the water onto her face, trying to hide the signs of emotion that she had shed, after five minutes she was certain that she had managed to compose her external appearance as she walked out of the rest room and towards Natasha's room, her footsteps quickening as she watched a doctor leave the room.

"Hey girls, how are my two beautiful blondes?"

Garcia beamed widely as she clicked into the room, stopping by JJ as she bent down and hugged her friend before she kissed her gently on the cheek.

"We're good Pen, just had some news didn't we Natasha?"

JJ smiled at Natasha as the young woman nodded her head and tried to clear her throat.

"The doctor said that I should be able to leave in a day or two."

"Oooo, that's great honey!"

Garcia moved over to the bed and crouched down, gently hugging Natasha before she stood up and reached for the glass of water beside the bed and carefully helped Natasha take a few sips.

"Thanks Pen."

Garcia nodded as Natasha gratefully swallowed the liquid, their heads moving as they heard JJ's cell begin to ring.

"It's Rossi."

JJ stood up and left the room, not even waiting for a response, leaving Natasha frowning at Garcia who gently stroked her head.

"Don't Natasha, its ok."

Natasha closed her eyes, she knew that everyone was keeping something from her and she just had to trust them that they knew what they were doing.

* * *

"Dave?"

"Hey Jen."

JJ walked along the corridor, ignoring everyone and everything as she searched for a quiet space.

"How are things?"

"We're flying home in a minute."

"Petersen?"

The eerie silence that greeted JJ told her all she needed to know.

"Check your email."

"Jesus Dave what have you done!"

JJ shook her head as she stopped by the coffee machine, her voice a loud whisper.

"Don't worry Jen, we showed remarkable restraint."

"Somehow Dave that doesn't fill me with confidence."

JJ faced the wall as she listened to Dave laugh at the other end of the line.

"How are things your end?"

"Well Hotch and Garcia have just filled Emily in, suffice to say I'm glad I wasn't there for that. Natasha knows something is up."

"Well that's not surprising she's a bright young woman."

JJ took a breath as she turned around and sat on the plastic chair beside the vending machine.

"Jen I'll be back soon, just hang on in there for me."

"I know Dave, thanks."

JJ disconnected the call and pocketed her cell once again, taking advantage of her position near the vending machine she grabbed some change and got herself a much needed cup of coffee, it was as she was holding the cup and sat back down again she remembered that Dave had said that he had sent her an email, reluctantly she reached and brought her cell phone back out again.

* * *

Hotch saw JJ sitting in the chair, knowing that Emily needed some time alone with Garcia he carried on walking as she entered Natasha's room, heading towards his tired looking agent.

"Everything ok JJ?"

JJ jumped slightly as she looked up from her phone and at her unit chief.

"Dave sent this."

JJ didn't need to expand any further as she passed her phone to Hotch, keeping a close eye on his reaction she watched a small sign of relief cross his face.

"Good."

"They're coming home."

"That's even better."

"How's Emily?"

"I need to speak to the Ambassador."

JJ nodded as she took a sip of the coffee, which tasted vaguely of mud, she was just hoping that it had enough caffeine in it to keep her going.

* * *

Emily walked through the door, immediately smiling as she watched Garcia fuss over Natasha. Pushing all thoughts of her mother into one of her compartments, Emily took a couple of deep breaths as she walked over and put her arm around Garcia.

"Hey PG, thanks for looking after my little girl."

"No worries Em, don't worry she's been behaving herself!"

Natasha opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice and immediately shook her head.

"Uh huh I am right here you know!"

"I know sweetie!"

"Oh oh oh! Natasha tell her what the doctor said!"

Garcia squealed and moved around excitedly as Emily kept her arm around the colourful analyst.

"What did I miss?"

Emily smiled as she looked at her daughter, knowing that from Garcia's reaction the news was not going to be bad.

"The doctor came in and said that I should be able to leave in the next day or so, if I keep improving."

"Oh sweetie that is the best news I've heard in a long time!"

Emily quickly bent down and kissed her daughter on the head, all thoughts about her mother and Natasha's father banished for that moment in time.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – **

Erin played with the file that was laid out on the desk in front of her, tapping her fingers on the brown cover as she looked across at the Ambassador as she placed her wine glass back down on the table, Strauss's attention faltered as her cell phone began to vibrate across the table. Moving her hand over Strauss quickly digested the information before she replaced the device back on the table, looking across at the empty bottle of wine she raised her eyebrows as Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Is everything ok?"

"The team are heading back home."

"From Texas?"

"Yes."

Strauss picked up her phone once again, scrolling through the menus before she turned it around so that the screen was facing the Ambassador.

"Is he...?"

"Don't worry they didn't kill him, they just delivered him a strong message. Agent Rossi can be very protective of his friends."

Elizabeth Prentiss shook her head as she bent down and retrieved a piece of paper from her bag.

"I only ever done any of this to protect MY family, I got something from all of this too Erin."

Strauss reached across and picked up the piece of paper, pushing her glasses on in order to fully understand the document.

"You got him to sign away his parental rights."

"Yes, I told you that I was only trying to protect my family."

"But Natasha is 20 years old now, this document has no legal validity any more yet you still caved into his demands, let's just be honest here Elizabeth the only person you are protecting is yourself."

Strauss stood up as she spoke.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes but I'm taking these with me."

Strauss picked up the file that Elizabeth Prentiss had kept hidden for too long.

"If I were you I'd stay out here for a while, I don't think that Emily will want to see you any time soon."

Elizabeth nodded as she stayed sitting, staring out of the window, wondering when her daughter would speak to her again.

* * *

Hotch had walked outside, preparing himself mentally for the conversation he was about to have with Ambassador Prentiss. As he walked around in the warm afternoon sunlight Hotch reached into his jacket pocket and put his sunglasses on and found a quiet corner, but as he was about to scroll down to find the number his cell started to ring.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner are you ok to talk?"

"Of course ma'am, I was about to ring the Ambassador."

Hotch turned around as he talked to Strauss, ensuring that nobody could overhear his conversation.

"I'm now leaving, I'm flying out in the next hour or so, I've got all the relevant paperwork ready to pass on to Agent Prentiss. How are she and Natasha?"

Hotch frowned, he was unaccustomed to Strauss being so vested in the team's well being and he still didn't know where her loyalties lay.

"Natasha is improving and should be released soon. Emily is coping, it's a lot for her to take in."

"Agent Rossi has informed me that they are returning too, hopefully that will make things a little easier for everyone."

"Yes ma'am."

"I've spoken to the Ambassador and informed her that it would be in her best interests to stay out of the country for a while."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'll see you soon Agent Hotchner."

Hotch slipped the cell phone back into his pocket and started to walk back towards the hospital, he wanted to get back to Emily and ensure that she was ok.

* * *

JJ gulped down the last of the horrendous sludge that the vending machine deemed to call coffee, feeling slightly more upbeat after speaking to Dave she decided to head back and see how Emily and Natasha were. The relaxed feeling increased as she entered the room and saw Garcia joking around with Emily, she looked over and saw Natasha struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Hey JJ!"

Garcia quickly spotted her blonde friend entering the room and smiled widely at her.

"Hi guys."

"So what did Dave have to say?"

Emily spoke quietly, she had spotted that Natasha's eyes had closed and she wanted her to sleep through the conversation.

"They're coming home, they should be back tonight."

Emily noticed the look of relief cross JJ's face and couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"That's great JJ, has everything been tied up there?"

JJ nodded as Emily walked over to her.

"Is he...?"

"He won't cause you any trouble Em."

"I can't thank you all enough."

Emily's voice trembled as she spoke, JJ instinctively put her arms around her friend's waist and allowed Emily to drop her head onto her shoulder as she felt the tears drip onto her neck. Garcia checked that Natasha was still sleeping before she joined her two friends, placing her hands on top of each of their heads.

"Why don't you go home and get ready for Dave, I'm sure you need to spend time with him and Henry."

Emily slowly lifted her head and looked at her blonde friend as Garcia stroked her hair, seeing the questioning look on JJ's face Emily continued.

"We'll be fine, please thank the others for me."

"Of course we will Em, come on JJ lets go and pick up that bouncing ball of energy up!"

Garcia kissed Emily on her cheek and hugged her tightly as JJ smiled appreciatively at her friend before they quietly left the room, leaving Emily to wander back to Natasha.

* * *

Hotch stopped by the vending machine, selecting two cups of coffee he carried them back carefully as he gently opened the door and smiled at Emily.

"I thought that you might need this."

"Thanks."

Hotch passed the cup as he sat down and looked at Natasha.

"How is she?"

"I think Garcia and I tired her out. But at least I saw her smile."

"That's good. Strauss phoned me, she is flying back tonight, apparently your mother has decided to stay in Europe for the time being."

Emily nodded, she wasn't ready to deal with her mother yet, she wanted Natasha home safely before she had to think about that.

"Do I want to know what went on in Texas?"

Hotch smiled as he looked at Emily before he shook his head.

"What's in Texas?"

Hotch and Emily quickly turned and looked at Natasha who had opened her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, that's where the team where but they are coming home tonight."

"Oh. Hello Aaron."

"Hello Natasha, it's good to see you."

Natasha nodded as she yawned.

"How's Jack?"

Hotch grinned as Natasha mentioned his son's name.

"He's good thanks, though he has been asking after your mother."

Emily turned and looked at Hotch, frowning slightly as Hotch expanded.

"It's ok Emily, he just hasn't seen you for a while and wanted to know if you were alright."

"I take it he doesn't know about me?"

Hotch shook his head as he reached across and took a hold of Emily's hands.

"I didn't want to say anything to him until I asked you, both of you, if it was ok to tell him, because I know that as soon as I tell him he will want to see you both right away."

Hotch squeezed Emily's hands as he smiled at Natasha, Emily nodded at Hotch she knew Jack well enough by now to know that he would want to meet Natasha as soon as possible.

"If Natasha is feeling up to it then I don't see why not."

Emily looked over at Natasha but knew that there was only one thought in her daughter's mind.

"I'm fine mom, please Aaron I'd love to meet him."


	40. Chapter 40

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40 –

Hotch stopped the SUV and waited for the garage door to open, it didn't take him long to park the vehicle and enter the house.

"Dad!"

Jack beamed widely up from the table where he was sitting with Jessica doing some drawing.

"Hey little man, I hope you have been behaving for your Aunt?"

Hotch smiled and ruffled his son's hair as Jessica nodded.

"You're home early dad."

"Yes we finished our case and I needed to speak to you."

Jack looked seriously at Hotch as Jessica stood up and smiled.

"Well is you're both ok I've got some shopping that I need to do."

"Thank you Jessica. Jack?"

"Thank you Aunt Jessica."

"I'll speak to you both soon, take care."

Jessica bent down and gave Jack a hug before she left them alone with Jack looking curiously at his father.

"What's the matter dad?"

Hotch smiled at his son, there was no denying his perceptiveness and despite his young years Hotch know that it would be best to be straight with him.

"You said the other day that you missed Emily?"

Jack nodded and looked his dad in the eye.

"Has something happened to Emily?"

"Emily is fine Jack but something happened to someone that she loves very much."

Hotch took a breath and rubbed his chin before he continued.

"Emily told the team last week that she has a daughter, Natasha."

"Did something bad happen to Natasha?"

Hotch nodded.

"Did a bad man hurt her?"

"Yes. But she is getting better now."

"Did you stop the bad man?"

"Yes Jack we stopped him."

Jack nodded as he processed what his dad had just told him.

"Can I go and see Emily?"

"She's at the hospital with Natasha."

"Have you been with her?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately."

"Its ok dad, you needed to look after Emily and Natasha."

Hotch smiled as his son climbed over and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Thanks Jack, so you want to meet Natasha?"

Jack nodded hard as he sat on Hotch's lap.

"She's a bit older than you."

"How old dad?"

"Natasha is 20."

"But she's still Emily's child."

"Come on then, I think that they'll both be pleased to see you!"

* * *

JJ sat Henry at the table and smiled as he grinned widely at her before he clapped his hands enthusiastically as she placed his cup of juice in front of him.

"If only everyone else was as easily pleased as you Henry life would be perfect!"

JJ winked at Henry as she passed him a biscuit and sat down beside him.

"Surely you know by now that men are ruled by food Jen!"

JJ turned around, a look of shock on her face as Dave walked towards her and Henry.

"Dave!"

"It's so good to be back Jen."

JJ instantly stood up and allowed Dave to envelop her into a tight embrace.

"Daviieeeee!"

Henry clapped his hands and moved to stand up on the chair.

"Whoa there little man be careful!"

Dave quickly let go of JJ and caught Henry as he tried to jump off the chair.

"I've missed you too Henry, so what was your mum about to cook for you?"

JJ shook her head as the two main men in her life grinned at her, she felt if the past couple of weeks were finally behind them and that hopefully they would get some time to recuperate before they had to handle another case.

* * *

The last few days camped out at the hospital were catching up with Emily, sleeping on a hard chair, living off of coffee and adrenalin, she had lost track of what day it was and even if it was morning or night. As she stretched her long limbs Emily looked at Natasha, pleased that she was sleeping again, standing up she walked around the small room and opened the blinds to the window slightly but when she was greeted by an increasingly darkening sky she shut them once again, shaking her head as she wondered where the day had gone. Her attention soon turned away from her internal thoughts as she heard whispered voices outside the room, she turned and walked towards the door, a warm smile rapidly crept across her face as she saw tow very familiar figures, quickly she opened the door.

"Hello Jack how are you?"

Emily bent down as she spoke to the youngster who instantly walked over and threw his arms around Emily's neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm good thank you, how are you Emily?"

Emily tried to suppress a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Jack and picked him up, she turned to look at Hotch who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"All the better for seeing you young man. So I think that there is someone else who wants to meet you."

Jack nodded as Emily carried him into the room, holding him tightly as he turned his head and looked at Natasha laying on the hospital bed, the noise of the three of them entering the room caused Natasha to stir as she opened her eyes and smiled at the boy her mother was holding, pleased to see the close bond they had between them.

"Hello you must be Jack."

Natasha smiled softly as her quiet voice was just about heard by everyone in the room, the young boy nodded in reply as Emily sat him on the edge of the bed whilst she and Hotch sat down in the chairs. Jack moved slightly on the bed, getting himself comfortable and also allowing himself space to be able to take a hold of Natasha's hand.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Natasha was instantly touched by Jack's kind words and looked over at the young boy, she knew that he himself had been through a horrendous ordeal and that he had had to grow up fast.

"No you're fine Jack, I'm getting better."

"So how come Emily never talks about you?"

Emily had known that the question was coming, Jack's innocence held no boundaries when it came to asking questions but it still didn't stop her from catching her breath but then Natasha stepped in for her.

"I was a special secret Jack, we both wanted it kept private and I lived in another part of the country so I didn't come home that often, but then I needed my mom's and your dad's help."

Hotch reached across and took Emily's hands into his own, holding them tightly as they sat in silence listening to their children.

"A bad person hurt you?"

"Yes."

"But my dad and the team stopped him?"

"They certainly did Jack."

Jack nodded seriously as she shifted his body so that he could lie down on the bed with his head nestling into Natasha's neck as he carefully rested his arm across her waist.

"I'm glad you're ok Natasha."

"Me too Jack."

Natasha lifted her arm up and rested it on Jack's back, finding comfort in the warmth from Jack's body as he kept close to her.

"Can I stay here?"

"For as long as you want Jack."

Natasha felt her own eyes beginning to close as she looked down and saw that Jack had quickly drifted off to sleep, she smiled as she shut her eyes, hopeful for a peaceful night's sleep.

_A/N – so I've left it there on a nice note for the time being, I'm afraid there'll be no updates for probably 12 days whilst I'm away in the Greek mountains, though no internet hopefully plenty of time to write with the traditional pen & paper! Hope you have enjoyed it so far and will be back after the break!_


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – thanks to everyone who is bearing with me on this story, am now back after my holiday! Also don't forget - FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

* * *

Chapter 41 –

The next thirty six hours were quite uneventful, after the most restful night's sleep since her attack Natasha had woken up to a smiling Jack but it wasn't long before Hotch took the young boy home and she and her mother were alone once again. Natasha knew that there was something that her mother was withholding from her but that she had also shut the information tight away in one of her boxes and that also meant that there was no point in Natasha trying to extract the information until her mother was ready to share. The hours passed quickly, thankfully due to a lot of sleeping and the appearance of JJ and Garcia which allowed Emily to disappear for a few moments to stretch her legs and collect her thoughts whilst allowing Garcia to brighten Natasha's mood with her infectious enthusiasm. Natasha missed Jack's warmth the next night and although Emily kept a tight hold of her daughter's hand as she slept it wasn't enough to keep the nightmare at bay as her eyes suddenly opened and the fear in her face prominent. Emily did her best to calm Natasha down and as Natasha looked at her mother, fighting to keep the tears at bay, the words barely audible as she spoke.

"Please, I just want to go home."

Emily opened her mouth, but soon shut it again, unable to find the right words to comfort her daughter instead she nodded and looked at her watch.

"I'll see if I can find the doctor."

Natasha nodded as she stared at the ceiling hopeful that her enforced stay would soon be over.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes, unaware that she had fallen asleep again until what appeared in her vision was the spectre of 'him' bearing down on her once again, his hands clasped tight around her neck, the scream, in her mind loud and piercing but in reality she gasped for breath as her mother quickly appeared beside her, helping her to sit up as she realised where she was once again.

"Just breathe nice and slowly Natasha."

Emily placed her hand around her daughter's back as she listened until Natasha's breathing became slower.

"Ok?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course."

Emily reached across with her spare hand, keeping the other supporting Natasha's back as she held the plastic cup in front of her daughter, waiting as she took several long sips before she placed the cup back. Emily looked carefully at her daughter, silently profiling her before she spoke.

"Do you want the good news?"

"I'm getting out of here?"

"Whenever you are ready."

Natasha stayed sitting on the bed, her head turned to face her mother and she was greeted by an emotional blank canvas.

"Thank you."

"Well I'll arrange for a taxi to take us home while you get yourself changed. Can you manage ok?"

"I think so."

Natasha watched as her mother left, wondering what had caused her mother to shut down and hoping that her stubbornness and subsequent hospitalisation hadn't been the cause of it.

* * *

"The doctor said that you've still got to be careful, make sure that you take your medication and get plenty of rest."

Natasha had walked straight into the kitchen as Emily had shut the door and started to speak to her, grateful that she was home but all she really wanted to do was to enjoy a cup of coffee.

"Are you sending me to my bedroom?"

"I think that you're a little bit old for that don't you?"

Emily smiled as she joined her daughter in the kitchen, reaching up she placed two mugs on the counter as she listened to the coffee machine glug into action.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Can I choose?"

Natasha watched her mother as she smiled and kept a constant closeness to her, grateful that her mother was slightly more at ease now that they were back home.

"Sex and the City?"

"Good call."

* * *

Erin Strauss rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the elevator, the lack of sleep and jet lag catching up with her as she walked towards the unfamiliar door, her left hand clasped tightly around the handle of her handbag, protecting the contents that it held. She knew that the hour was late but after numerous delays on her journey back from Germany this was the first opportunity that she had had to drop the documents off. Strauss knocked firmly on the door, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake if people were sleeping, listening carefully she heard footsteps approaching, she took a deep breath, unknowing what kind of response awaited her.

"Ma'am?"

Emily had been sitting on the sofa, watching Natasha resting rather than the film when she heard the knock at the door, believing that it would most likely be JJ or Hotch she had quickly gone to answer it, but the sight of Section Chief Strauss was not what she had been expecting.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Emily, though I am pleased to see you back home. I just wanted to ensure that these reached you safely."

Strauss held out a file and watched Emily open it to check the contents before she closed it once again.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything Emily."

"Of course ma'am."

Strauss noted the distant look in Emily's eyes but knew that with everything that the agent had been through it was the least she had expected, nodding her head slightly she took her leave, anxious to get back home and speak to her own children.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes as she heard voices, it took her a minute to acclimatise but she only recognised her mother's voice and she immediately noted the tension in her tone. As the door shut Natasha concentrated on the television screen, she didn't want her mother to think that she was eavesdropping in on the conversation. Natasha's attention snapped to alert once again as Emily disappeared up the stairs, hearing her mother slam the door to her office.

* * *

Breathing heavily as she suppressed the scream, Natasha's eyes opened wide as she turned her head around getting a grasp of her surroundings. Seeing the lights shining brightly atop of the National Monuments her heart rate slowed and the panic eased slightly as the memory of the nightmare subsided. Natasha swung her legs off of the sofa and sat up , glancing around she saw that her mother wasn't around and Natasha felt the panic start to rise once again as she checked the time on the DVD player.

"Mom?"

Natasha's voice reverberated around the room but there was no reply as she stood up, grabbing the phone before she started to walk up the stairs.

"Mom?"

Natasha knocked and spoke gently at the door, she tried the handle but up on finding it locked she knew that she had no other option open to her as she concentrated on the phone and accessed the phonebook before deciding on the number to call.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 –

JJ stirred, her body deep in pleasant dreams as Dave's arms were wrapped gently around her, but as her cell began to ring on the table beside her head she gently sprang to attention, her body geared up to leaping into action as soon as she was required.

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ, its Natasha."

JJ had sat up as she answered the phone, carefully extracting herself from Dave so as not to disturb him before it was necessary but as she heard Natasha's voice she reached across and squeezed his shoulder, causing the older man to open his eyes and listen in as JJ put the cell on speaker.

"Is everything ok Natasha?"

JJ blinked her eyes several times in succession as she readjusted to the dark light of the bedroom before she looked at the clock beside her bed, surprised to see that it read 7.08am and she had yet to be disturbed by Henry.

"I'm sorry to phone you so early JJ but its mom."

JJ shifted her weight so that she was leaning against Dave, watching as he listened intently to the conversation.

"Someone came to see her last night, I didn't recognise the voice other than it was female, she went up to her office and she hasn't come out since. She's locked herself in JJ."

Dave shook his head as he heard the distress in Natasha's voice before he looked at JJ and nodded in support.

"I'll be there soon ok Natasha."

"Thanks JJ, sorry but I didn't know what else to do...I know that she is keeping something from me but I haven't seen her like this since..."

"Since what Natasha?"

JJ's instincts perked up, she knew vaguely what had caused Emily to disappear into her office but she was curious as to what had been the precursor before.

"Since she came back from Colorado, that ranch where she was held hostage."

"I'm now leaving Natasha, are you going to be ok until I get there?"

"Yes, I'm sitting outside the office."

"I've got a key so I'll let myself in."

"Thanks JJ."

JJ put the phone down before she turned and looked at Dave who smiled and put his index up and placed it gently on her lips.

"It's ok cara, I understand, Henry and I will be fine...as long as you promise to call me if you need me."

JJ nodded as she kissed the tip of Dave's finger.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just be who you are, cara, the perfect human being that you are."

JJ smiled as Dave hugged her before releasing his grip of her, knowing that she was anxious to leave and that she also had to make another phone call before she arrived at Emily's home.

* * *

Garcia followed JJ into the apartment, placing the brown bags on the kitchen counter as she looked around and then glanced worryingly at JJ who pointed to the stairs. Still carrying the two cups of Starbucks coffee JJ walked quietly until she saw Natasha sitting on the floor opposite the door to Emily's office.

"Morning Natasha."

JJ stood upright, looking down at the young woman who opened her eyes, her face extremely pale but Garcia quickly bent down and put her arms around the frail body and helped Natasha to stand up once again.

"Come on I've brought breakfast for us."

Natasha nodded as she allowed Garcia to support her, finally accepting the help that everyone had offered her but previously she had refused, but first she turned and faced JJ once again.

"Mom?"

"Don't worry sweetie I'll make sure that she's ok."

"Thank you, both of you."

"It's no problem little one now come on shall we see what delights I brought with me this morning?"

Garcia wrapped her arm tight around Natasha's waist as she led her back down the stairs before she helped her up onto a seat at the kitchen counter.

* * *

JJ waited until Natasha was safely downstairs before she even thought about approaching the locked door. Placing the steaming cups carefully on the beige carpeted floor JJ reached up and knocked loudly on the door, not waiting for a response as she talked to Emily through the wooden obstacle.

"Em it's me, JJ, Natasha's with Garcia downstairs. Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to break in?"

JJ rested the palm of her hand against the door, allowing five seconds to pass before she spoke again.

"Come on Em, you know that I can have this door open in a matter of seconds..."

JJ stopped and listened, counting, she reached to six before she heard footsteps approaching. JJ bent down and picked up the coffee cups, stepping back slightly as she heard the door being unlocked and then opened. JJ shook her head as Emily failed to appear as she walked into the dark office, shutting the door as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Seeing the familiar figure slumped on the floor JJ walked over as she took in the destruction that had been reeked on the room.

"Here you go."

JJ passed across one of the cups as she sat down on the floor, allowing her fingers a moment of contact before she pulled away and sat in silence, patiently waiting for Emily to unburden herself.

* * *

Natasha gratefully accepted the orange juice Garcia had poured for her as she watched the older woman open the bag and start to place various foodstuffs in front of her.

"I got scrambled egg, muffins, pancakes...I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Thanks Garcia, I didn't realise you were coming."

Garcia poured two cups of coffee before she took the seat beside Natasha, she pushed the food closer to Natasha, counteracting the push away from the younger woman.

"Come on you need to eat, you can't take your medication on an empty stomach and you don't want to end up back in hospital, do you?"

Garcia smiled as she caught the suspicious look in Natasha's eyes but she quickly processed what the analyst had said and nodded before bringing a forkful of scrambled egg up towards her mouth.

"Are any of you going to tell me what's going on?"

Natasha had quickly devoured half of the eggs and had started to play with the pancakes as she looked around at Garcia who put down her coffee.

"It's not for us to tell I'm afraid sweetie, my job is to make you eat, drink and take your medicine."

To illustrate her point Garcia leaned over and picked up the pharmacy bad that had been dumped on the kitchen counter, pushing her glasses firmly on as she digested what tablets had to be taken when before placing the relevant tablets in front of Natasha.

"I suppose I deserve this."

"Sweetie you don't 'deserve' any of this but I'm just trying to make things better for you and Emily."

"I'm worried about her."

"I know you are but making yourself ill again isn't going to help."

Garcia smiled as she watched Natasha eat, although she didn't look like Emily there were certain personality traits that instantly identified her as Emily's daughter.

"I never saw her happier than when she managed to join the BAU, things were difficult for her when I was younger but then she got her dream job and what made it so ideal were the people she worked with. I can't tell you how many times mom referred to you all as her 'family', I can understand that now, there's no way my grandmother would have ever thought about coming to help at this early hour."

Garcia reached across and placed her hand on top of Natasha's head, her heart heavy with the knowledge of what Natasha's grandmother had done and her thoughts with JJ as she tried to help Emily out of whatever state she had gotten herself into.


	43. Chapter 43

FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43 –

Emily took a sip of the coffee, the warmth of it unexpected as she slightly burnt the tip of her tongue, squinting in slight anguish she put the cup on the floor, her hands resting around it as it stayed still between her legs. A tiny glint of sunlight appeared through the cracks in the door, exposing the destruction that Emily had wrought the previous evening. Knowing that JJ had probably seen what the file had contained didn't make her feel any better as Emily rested her head against the cold wall, the closeness of her friend and colleague both a comfort and a burden in equal proportions.

"Strauss came to see me last night."

The words came out slowly, with a gravely tone Emily stayed looking straight ahead, unable to bring herself to look at her friend.

"I'd guessed as much from what Natasha told me."

"How did...?"

"She rang me this morning after she couldn't get any response from you."

Emily instantly dropped her head, the guilt rising once again.

"I never..."

The words hung in the air as Emily's fingers played with the Styrofoam cup, trying to judge the heat in an effort to take her mind off of the conversation but as she movement beside her Emily wasn't surprised as JJ placed her hand around the cup, cold fingers meeting warm ones. The room fell silent, JJ waiting patiently as she kept her hand touching Emily's until finally the brunette gave way and started to unburden onto nonjudgmental friend.

"What I don't understand is why? Was she 'that' ashamed of not only me but Natasha as well? Not only did she put her career in jeopardy but mine as well...Christ how many people have seen these photos?"

Emily tore her right hand from not only the cup but JJ's soft touch picking up the explicit photo of her and Petersen on that fateful night from the floor and flaying it in the air in an extravagant show before she dropped it on the floor.

"I tried to so hard, in a way all I ever wanted to do was to please her even if it may not seem so on the outside. I pandered to her demands, giving Natasha a different surname, denying her very existence at every turn, against my better judgement but she was my **'mother' **for god's sake JJ, she was meant to be the one person that would always have my best interests at her heart, not her own!"

Emily finally turned to face JJ as her voice tempered away, she hadn't realised but as she felt the Styrofoam begin to crack she lessened the hold and allowed JJ to bring her hands around her body as Emily rested her head onto her friend's shoulder.

"What if her wants something from me...or Natasha?"

JJ took a breath as she slightly averted her gaze from Emily.

"I don't think that Petersen will be causing you or Natasha any problems ever again."

Emily felt her mouth open as she heard JJ's words but then she remembered who had been down in Texas and closed her mouth.

"They didn't do anything stupid did they?"

JJ shook her head as she manoeuvred her arm around Emily's waist, allowing the brunette's hair to drop down against her cheek.

"Remind me to thank Dave next time I see him."

"You know that's completely unnecessary Em."

"And you JJ, I couldn't have coped this long without you..."

Emily stopped as she swallowed hard, willing the tears back into her body as she gently raised her head.

"I need to speak to my mother."

* * *

Garcia looked at Natasha as she pushed the half empty plate away and played with the tablets in her fingers.

"Come on sweetie why don't we sit down on the sofa, I don't suppose you got much sleep last night."

Natasha quickly swallowed the tablets, washing them down with some orange juice before she slowly got off of her chair and walked over to the sofa, curling up her legs as Garcia sat down close to her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"So how are you feeling?"

Natasha curled up tighter on the sofa and rested her head against the back cushion and her own shoulder.

"A little queasy but I'm sure that it will pass."

Garcia frowned as she moved her head up from Natasha's knee and placed it on her forehead letting it rest there long enough to roughly gauge her temperature before she raised it once more and gently stroked Natasha's blonde hair away from her face.

"Come on tell Natasha, I may not be a profiler but I can certainly tell when someone is not telling me the whole story."

Garcia spoke quietly as she felt Natasha lean in and rest hr head against her shoulder.

"It still hurts, I don't if I'm imagining it but..."

Natasha moved her hand and rested it on her inner thigh, her body shivering slightly as Garcia rested her other hand on top.

"Then I close my eyes, my body desperate for sleep, I go off ok but then I can't stop the nightmares. Every time I end up screaming, sweat pouring down my back as I catch my breath, it takes my minutes to realise that I'm not back in the dorm room and that I'm safe once again."

"Does Emily know all of this?"

Garcia voice was barely a whisper as she held Natasha's head against her shoulder.

"No...it wouldn't be fair."

"Sweetie it may not be fair but she is your mother and after everything you two have been through she needs to know...to help you through it."

"It's just...it's hard to..."

"Natasha we know."

Garcia kissed the top of Natasha's head, allowing her hand to drop as she reached across and grabbed a cushion, laying it on her knees as she patted it softly.

"Come on, let's make a start."

"But if..."

"I'll be right here Natasha, I'll wake you if I see you getting distressed ok?"

"Ok, thanks Garcia."

"It's a pleasure sweetie, now come on."

Natasha forced a smile as she shifted her body so that her head lay on the cushion, relaxing as Garcia's arm rested protectively on her hips and she soon felt her eyelids give up the battle and close once again.

* * *

Emily looked around the room as she tried to regain her composure, unable to avert her eyes from the photos, books and files that she had strewn across the room.

"Do you know where she is?"

JJ had shifted her body up slightly as her hands started to gather the loose paper up, although her home and office seemed untidy and disorganised to the outside world they were in fact regimentally ordered and JJ didn't like mess no matter how it was caused as she placed the pile back onto the desk.

"The last I heard she was staying at the Ritz in Berlin...that's where Strauss found her. Garcia is tracking her credit card transactions and movement, but she hasn't moved yet."

"I'd better phone her then, I can't leave Natasha yet."

"Are you sure you want to do this Emily? Now?"

JJ turned and looked at her friend, still slumped on the floor, her body had stopped shaking but the emotional fragility was there for all to see.

"Yes, if I don't then I'll never have the courage to do it again."

"Ok well I'll be downstairs with Natasha and Pen, give me a shout if you need anything."

JJ smiled softly as she walked out of the office, closing the door firmly behind her, standing momentarily as she listened to Emily move off of the floor and towards the phone on her desk, nodding in approval JJ walked down to join Garcia and Natasha.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N - this is a bit shorter and when I re-read it feels though I took the easy route but this is what came to me...

Chapter 44 –

Elizabeth looked at her black Samonsite suitcase laid out on the bed, the two pairs of shoes lay singularly in each of the corners, the inner bare as she contemplated not only the next move in packing but where she was heading. Completely lost in her own selfish thoughts it took her several moments to acknowledge that her cell phone was ringing. Quickly Elizabeth rushed to her phone, half expecting it to be a call from the President's office confirming her next posting in Slovenia and she certainly didn't want her voicemail to pick up that message.

"Ambassador Prentiss."

Elizabeth stood at the edge of the bed, lifting up a small pile of clothes in her spare hand as she waited for a response, but her movement stopped as she was greeted by silence.

"You're through to Ambassador Prentiss, can I help?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly as she put the clothes back down on the bed, listening carefully as she heard a faint sigh on the other end of the line.

"Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath, she wanted to hang up but she also knew that that wouldn't be the answer to anything.

"How could you mother?"

"I..."

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, composing herself slowly.

"I only wanted to protect you and Natasha."

Emily sat back down on the floor, the file containing the evidence of Petersen blackmailing her mother with photos of him and her together clasped tight in her hand as Emily focused intently on the wall.

"You know what mother there is nothing that you could possibly say to make things better. I shouldn't have rang you. I can't do this mother...please just stay out of our lives...I don't want to hear from or see you again."

Emily didn't wait for a response as her voice began to crack slightly, quickly cutting her mother off before she emphatically threw the phone hard against the wall, feeling a small tinge of relief as it smashed into pieces.

* * *

JJ smiled as she walked downstairs, perching on the edge of the coffee table she watched as Garcia softly stroked Natasha's hair whilst she slept, her head resting on the cushion that Garcia had placed on her lap.

"How's our little Em?"

Garcia whispered as to not to disturb Natasha and watched with concern as JJ puffed her cheeks out and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think that broken is the best way to describe her Pen, she wanted to phone her mother so I gave her some privacy."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not but...how's Natasha?"

Garcia gazed down at Natasha, once she was satisfied that she was still sleeping peacefully she looked back towards JJ.

"Well I managed to get her to eat and take her medication. She's still having horrible nightmares JJ, this is the only way I could get her to rest, that and a guarantee that I'd wake her if I see her getting agitated."

"It's a start Pen, at least she trusts you enough."

Garcia smiled at the comment as she carried on stroking Natasha's head.

"It's a magnificent view."

JJ looked confused for a second before she turned around and looked at the view Garcia was looking at.

"It certainly is, Emily told me once that it always helps her to take her mind off of work when she gets home."

JJ swivelled back around but her attention was soon disturbed by a soft knock at the front door, shrugging her shoulders JJ stood up and walked over, peering through the peep hole before she unlatched and unlocked the front door.

"Hotch?"

JJ looked slightly surprised to see her boss standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Dave phoned me."

JJ nodded in acknowledgement as she held open the door and watched Hotch walk in before he stopped in the hall as he waited for JJ to shut and lock the door behind him.

"Natasha's asleep."

JJ gestured towards the sofas as she wandered into the kitchen area, shortly followed by Hotch.

"That's good, and Emily?"

"Strauss came to see her last night and left the file she had brought back from Germany, she's not good Hotch, I came down because she wanted to phone the Ambassador."

Hotch shook his head but his response was interrupted as a loud crash emanated from the floor above, Hotch reached across and placed a hand on JJ's arm before the noise abated enough to allow him to be heard.

"I'll go."

* * *

Garcia jumped as the loud crash vibrated around the room before she quickly concentrated on the sleeping body resting on her and placed her hand gently on top of Natasha's ear, protecting her from the noise and then the footsteps of Hotch as he swiftly moved up the stairs before she was joined by JJ who stood anxiously beside her.

"What was that?"

"I expect it was a phone being destroyed."

Garcia quickly nodded in acknowledgement of JJ's answer but the sharp movement of Natasha made the both of them jump.

"Natasha, its Garcia, come on wake up sweetie."

Garcia firmly massaged Natasha's shoulder before she manoeuvred the slight female up which sharply brought Natasha out of the beginnings of the nightmare she had been experiencing.

"I...I..."

JJ moved to sit beside Natasha and placed her hand on Natasha's arm.

"You were just having a nightmare, you asked Garcia to wake you."

Natasha nodded as she looked around the room, before she focused on the two women sitting beside her as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"Where's mom?"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Please don't forget that - **

**Final ballots are available now! **Ballots must be sent by PM to Profiler's Choice CM Awards by 11:59 PM EST on November 30, 2010.

Once we have tabulated all the votes, final winners will be announced no later than December 11, 2010! If you have a account (which is completely free!), then you are eligible to vote.

Final ballot and rules are available here!

Also if you want to find out more about me (I admit my profile is a bit bare!) then check out my interview on Chit Chit on Author's Forum - .net/topic/74868/33845579/1/

Chapter 45 –

Hotch opened the door, not stopping to knock and gave Emily a wry smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Jack would have been proud of that."

As soon as Emily saw Hotch's dimples emerge as he finished speaking she couldn't help but let out a small snigger.

"Yeah well it made me feel better!"

Hotch edged closer to Emily and put his arm around her waist, the tears had dried but he knew how upset she really was and breathed softly as Emily snuggled her head into his neck.

"I'm glad, come on let's get out of this room, there's too much mess for us to get comfortable."

Emily opened her mouth slightly, in preparation to protect but she hadn't the energy to fight anymore as she allowed Hotch to lead her into her bedroom.

"So..."

Hotch sat down beside Emily on the bed turning his head so that their brown eyes met.

"I've done enough talking, I just want to move on now. I owe Natasha an explanation first but after that I want to put all of this behind the both of us."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth, she deserves to know, I haven't kept anything from her before and I'm not going to start now, I couldn't do it whilst she was in hospital but now that we are back home and I've got the file to show her, it's time."

"But first you need to rest, you are exhausted Emily."

"Are you trying to seduce me Aaron?"

The glint in Emily's eye gave her away at Hotch shook his head and gestured for her to lay down as Emily sighed and shifted her body.

"Will you stay with me?"

The sadness evident in Emily's voice left Hotch with no choice as he nodded and moved to lay beside Emily, resting his left hand on her stomach and his right on her head as he whispered softly into her ear.

"I've got you Emily."

Emily breathed in deeply and allowed herself to relax, safe in the knowledge that not only Natasha was safe but she was too as she placed her hands on top of Hotch's as it rested on her stomach, it didn't take long for the exhaustion to catch up with her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Garcia stood up and walked through to the kitchen, the sun had now risen and the silence from upstairs was reassuring as she picked up her turquoise bag. Beaming as she sat down beside Natasha and looked at a confused JJ as she brought out her laptop from the colourful bag.

"Well if I remember correctly, someone has got a birthday coming up!"

JJ squeezed Natasha's shoulder as she smiled at the young woman who shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It's a big one two Pen, 21!"

"Guys slow down!"

Natasha sat forward as she watched Garcia log onto the internet and started opening various browsers, working so quickly that Natasha couldn't keep up.

"This is just what you need Natasha, we're not going to let you not celebrate your birthday, it's probably best if you just go with the flow!"

JJ grinned as she watched Garcia reserve a table at their favourite Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah well it would be good to get out, if I'm allowed to move off the bed or sofa!"

"Hey sweetie just think of it as a reason to rest and something to look forward to!"

Garcia stopped typing for a second as she bent over and kissed Natasha on the cheek, relieved to see a look of happiness cross her face.

* * *

"So that's the Spa booked for the afternoon, I've emailed the details to your account Natasha."

Garcia spoke quickly, the excitement evident in her voice as she turned around to look at the young woman who had curled up on the sofa as JJ busied herself in the kitchen.

"Thanks Garcia, it sounds wonderful what you've planned."

"It's my pleasure sweetie, we've just got to think about presents now!"

Natasha went to open her mouth to protest but seeing the genuine smiled and look in Garcia's eyes she just smiled and nodded back to the older woman.

"Hey I think that it's time that you took these!"

JJ walked back over carrying a tray laden with three mugs and a glass of water, placing it the table she smiled at Natasha and passed her the tables that had laid beside the water.

"Thanks JJ."

JJ passed the water over so that Natasha could wash down the pills before she passed a warm cup of tea over to Garcia.

"So how are the preparations going then Pen?"

"I think that we're just about done, it's going to be great!"

"Oh I've no doubt about that Pen!"

JJ grinned as she moved to sit down next to Natasha, she quickly noticed the yawn that the young woman tried stifle and put her arm around her easing Natasha's head towards her.

"All the excitement must have tired you out sweetie."

JJ spoke softly as she watched Natasha curl her legs up and tuck her feet underneath Garcia.

"Do you mind?"

Natasha looked at JJ as she lifted her head slightly but JJ's hand quickly eased Natasha's head against her shoulder.

"Of course not, I'll be right here."

Natasha's breathing eased slightly as she relaxed and allowed her eyes to close once again.

* * *

Emily's hand lay still on top of Hotch's, her body resting peacefully, deep in sleep but through her subconscious her fingers started to twitch. At first the movements were small enough as to not catch or waken either of them but then Emily opened her eyes and automatically ripped her hands away from Hotch's. Blinking her eyes she listened carefully but it only took her a matter of seconds to realise that she hadn't been mistaken and the sound of Natasha crying was carrying up through the apartment. Emily didn't stop to look at Hotch as she tore herself away from his safe grasp and ran down the stairs, her eyes still adjusting to the light as she reached the sofa where Natasha was sitting between Garcia and JJ. Emily looked at her two friends as they anxiously smiled at her, both of them in the process of trying to calm Natasha down but neither of them were having much success.

"Natasha, sweetie it's mom, come on look at me."

Emily placed one hand on top of her daughter's hand and with the other one she reached down and gently touched her cheek as she knelt down and peered underneath the blonde hair to find Natasha's tear stained face.

"It's ok Tasha, you're safe."

Emily felt Natasha lean in against her hand as she mover her body to wrap her daughter up against her body, holding her securely as JJ looked at her.

"Sorry, we didn't manage to wake her before the nightmare took hold."

"That's ok JJ, I can't thank the both of you enough for looking after her for me."

Emily turned and smiled at Garcia as her eyes caught Hotch as he walked down the stairs. Taking the decision not to let go as she felt Natasha's breathing failing to slow down, Emily closed her eyes momentarily, allowing Hotch time to join them before she spoke.

"Thank you all for being here for us...but I need to speak to Natasha."

Emily looked at the three people who had held her and Natasha together the last few days but she was relieved when she saw them nod their heads in approval and silently leave, JJ stopping briefly to touch Emily's arm but it was only a couple of minutes before it was just her and Natasha alone once again.


	46. Chapter 46

FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.

Also if you want to find out more about me (I admit my profile is a bit bare!) then check out my interview on Chit Chit on Author's Forum

**

* * *

**

Chapter 46 –

Emily stood up, keeping one of her hands on her daughter's shoulder as she looked at her.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you."

Emily sighed as she sat down next to Natasha.

"You don't need to apologise Natasha. How bad are they?"

Natasha stared down at the floor, she didn't want to burden her mother any more.

"Well how about I tell you what got me upset last night then?"

Natasha brought her head up sharply and looked at Emily, surprised by her mother's candour.

"I've always been open and honest with you Natasha and I'm not going to change that now, maybe I made a mistake by not telling you sooner but that was a decision I made based on your health and that is one thing that I am NEVER going to compromise. So how about we make a deal? I'll tell you what's been bothering me and you tell me about the nightmares?"

Emily smiled at her daughter as she watched her tuck her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Are you going to go first?"

"I guess so but we need to go up to the office."

Emily stood up again and held out her hand, grasping hold of Natasha's outstretched hand before she put her arm around her daughter's waist as they walked in silence up the stairs.

* * *

Natasha opened her eyes wide as Emily flicked the lights on, the room that was normally so ordered and tidy looked as though a hurricane had passed through it the previous evening.

"Wow I like what you've done to it mom, it's interesting!"

Natasha grinned at her mom as Emily moved a pile of papers from a chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"I took inspiration from your teenage years!"

Natasha stuck her tongue out in response as Emily started to concentrate on finding everything from the file and how she was going to start.

"I don't suppose you remember much about how it started, it's all a bit of a blur to me as well really. The team got called away on a case just after we rushed you to the hospital, no matter how much pressure JJ and Hotch applied they couldn't get us pulled off it as the order had come from high up. The case was an interview with a Death Row Inmate but we soon discovered that it was a waste of time as he had nothing new to tell us. Because of the strange request and case the team started to look further into why we had been called in and if there was more to the case than there first appeared."

Emily took a breath as she cleared the other chair in the room and moved to sit next to Natasha who stayed sitting and looking intently at her mom.

"Garcia found that the inmate's lawyer had made several phone calls to a familiar number."

Emily passed a piece of paper across to Natasha and watched her daughter's face drop.

"Grandmother."

Emily nodded as she took a breath, preparing herself once again.

"Yes, the lawyer, Chris Petersen, knew Grandmother from when she was based in Germany and he worked at the Embassy. At first glance she was helping him progress his career but we didn't know why she was helping him. Garcia found out that Grandmother had travelled over to Berlin so Strauss went over to confront her, at the same time Dave, Morgan and Spencer started to question Petersen but he wouldn't reveal any information to them."

Emily stopped and flicked through the file and stopped on a photo, closing her eyes to compose herself before she continued.

"JJ came to see me at the hospital, she showed me a photo of what I found out afterwards was of Chris Petersen."

Emily passed the photo over to Natasha and felt a tear start to drop down her cheek as she quickly brushed it away and looked at Natasha studying the photo.

"I knew him over 21 years ago, but he told me that his name was Tomasz."

Natasha opened her mouth but she had no idea of what to say, she knew how her mom had gotten pregnant with her, that fact had never been a secret to her.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It wasn't just his name that he lied to me about though."

Although she struggled to focus as the tears formed in her eyes Emily found the photos she was looking for and passed them across to Natasha.

"I don't need to see these mom. But where did they come from?"

Natasha's heart sunk as she saw the photos of her mom with Petersen/Tomasz from over 21 years ago and she quickly tucked them behind her on the table, seeing the tears start to roll down her mother's face Natasha reached across and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"I love you mom, you are the strongest person I know, don't forget that."

"Thanks sweetie, as you can see that is why I have been a bit distant these last few days. Those photos came from your grandmother, along with some other documents that she had stored away in a security box at a Berlin bank."

"Why?"

"Because Petersen was blackmailing her, playing on her political standing that you and I were an embarrassment to her if what had happened ever came out. In return he got money and help in advancing his career."

Emily stopped and looked at her daughter, seeing the hurt in her face that she had experienced the previous evening as she read the file.

"You were not a mistake, I'm so proud of you, what you have achieved, who you have become Natasha, don't let this make you think otherwise."

"How...how could she do that to you?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders as Natasha took a breath and looked around the office once again.

"I suppose that does explain the re-decorating. You spoke to grandmother then?"

Natasha pointed to the shards of plastic that were strewn on the floor, the remains of the telephone.

"Yes, I told her that I didn't want to see or speak to her again."

Natasha nodded as she stood up and took a step across to her mother and threw her arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry mom."

"Thanks sweetie, it's going to be awkward for a bit, the whole team and Strauss know and have seen the photos."

"They'll understand mom, they've been great to me."

"How do you feel about your father?"

Emily moved Natasha's head so that it was in front of hers as she looked at the blue eyes that were the spitting image of Petersen.

"I've never known him mom and after this do you really think I want to know him?"

"Ok, don't worry I don't think that he'll be contacting you anytime soon either."

Natasha frowned at her mom who had a small smile creeping across her face.

"Oh. Dave and Morgan?"

"I don't know the details and I don't want to."

"See mom, they understand."

Emily nodded as she closed her eyes and yawned.

"So your turn?"

Natasha screwed her face up momentarily before she sighed and finally nodded.

"But not in here."

"Good idea, I need to go to the bathroom so how about we meet downstairs in a minute?"

Natasha nodded, pleased that she would have a few moments alone as there was someone she needed to email and tell them what she wanted for her birthday, the requests were going to be unusual but Natasha knew that Garcia and Hotch would understand and grant them without question.

* * *

Emily smiled as she walked over to join Natasha on the sofa, sitting beside her daughter she gently placed her hand on Natasha's arm as the young woman began to speak.

"I didn't want to worry you, I could tell that there was something upsetting you but nobody would tell me what was going on. I suppose they weren't that bad when I was in the hospital but then I was either unconscious or sedated for the majority of the time."

Natasha stopped to take a breath as she felt her mother's hand move to softly rub her back.

"I can go off to sleep ok, I think the sheer exhaustion may have a hand in that. Then it all seems so vivid, so real that I'm back there in the dorm. The cut on my leg starts to throb with pain as I feel his hands clasped around my throat, I try to shout out but nothing happens."

Natasha stopped suddenly, unable to continue as the emotion overcame her, Emily didn't say anything as she just pulled Natasha towards her.

"When I eventually wake up, I don't know where I am, my body is drenched in sweat and I panic. That's why this morning I fell asleep on Garcia, she woke me before it started but later..."

"It's to be expected Natasha, you went through a pretty horrific ordeal, it's going to take time and maybe we need to get you to speak to someone about it."

Emily's voice tapered off as she made the suggestion, uncertain how it was going to be received.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea, especially if it helps me to get a decent nights sleep."

"So are we ok?"

Emily turned and looked at her daughter, the past few hours had been tough for the both of them but Emily knew that it would only bring them closer and make them stronger.

"Yes, thanks mom."

"Thank you too sweetie."

"Shall I cook some dinner for us?"

"How about we both do it?"

Natasha nodded and smiled at her mom before she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 –

Natasha started to squirm around in her bed, the sunlight poking through the small gap in the curtains playing with her eyelids as she turned over, stopping her movement as the light dissipated and a familiar hand reached over and rested on her waist. In the five days since Natasha and Emily had had their 'conversation' Natasha had been to see an excellent therapist twice and through she was still having the nightmares they were beginning to be less frequent and vivid. The mornings when she woke up were always the same, at some point during the night Emily had heard Natasha's cries and came through to reassure and comfort her daughter, eventually the two of them falling asleep in Natasha's double bed. Natasha rested peacefully once again, her eyelids shut steady now that they were undisturbed by the light, that was until a loud beep caused both Natasha and her mother to instantly open their eyes. Sleepy hazelnut eyes met surprised bright turquoise ones as Emily quickly fumbled around on the side table near her, bringing over the offending cell as she looked apologetically at her daughter.

"Sorry I forgot to turn the volume down last night. Happy birthday sweetie!"

Emily grinned widely at her daughter as she bent across and kissed her on the cheek before she rested her head back down on the pillow and allowed Natasha to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"Thanks mom, but seriously did you need to set an alarm on your phone for that?"

"Oh no that was a message from Garcia, here look."

Natasha took a hold of the cell and used her index finger to scroll down and read the message.

_Morning Em time to get up and kiss Tasha happy birthday! See you in an hour to start the celebrations!_

"An hour, it's only just 7 o'clock, what has she got planned?"

"Who knows with Garcia, I stopped asking and decided that it would be better just to go along with it!"

Emily laughed as she took her cell back and hugged her daughter once again.

"Happy Birthday Natasha, how about we get up and you can open your presents over some coffee?"

Natasha smiled and nodded in reply, knowing a small part of what Garcia had planned for the day she knew that caffeine was definitely in order.

* * *

Emily walked quickly down the stairs, she had laid out the card and presents the previous evening but she wanted to start the coffee brewing and light the single candle that she had carefully placed on top of the banana muffin that was Natasha's favourite. Emily had just put the finishing touches to the candle as she heard Natasha's bare feet start to pad down the stairs, she watched her daughter shake her head as Emily stood with her arms open wide showing off the display she had lovingly put together.

"I would sing happy birthday but..."

"Yeah there's no need to subject the neighbours to that!"

Natasha grinned widely as she walked into the kitchen and joined her mom.

"Thanks for this, I really wasn't expecting anything."

"Tasha it's your 21st, and granted you are one awkward person to buy for but there was no way I was not celebrating this! Now come on blow the candle out before we set the smoke alarm off!"

"Ok Ok!"

Natasha bent down and quickly blew out the candle, stopping it just before it started to drip wax over the muffin, she smiled at her mom as Emily sat down on one of the chairs beside the work space and passed a steaming large mug of coffee across to Natasha.

"So are you going to open then?"

Emily couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as Natasha sat down and moved the muffin away slightly as she brought the card and the two small boxes over. Natasha looked at the boxes and debated about playing with them for a while but then she quickly opened the smallest one first, only to reveal a navy blue jewellery box which she carefully lifted the lid to and opened her mouth in surprise.

"Mom its lovely, thank you!"

Natasha picked up the bracelet as Emily reached over and softly opened the clasp and put it on Natasha's left wrist.

"Its white gold with Sapphire stones, open the other one!"

Natasha's thin fingers made short work of tearing the paper off only to reveal another navy blue box.

"It's wonderful mom, absolutely beautiful."

"Do you recognise it?"

"Of course I do, I used to play with it all the time!"

Natasha felt the tears well up in her eyes as she picked up the silver necklace, attached to it was a silver pendant which enclosed an oval sapphire gem which Natasha knew came from her great-grandfather's wedding ring that she used to play with when she sat on his lap and he read stories to her.

"Hey it's your birthday, you're meant to be happy sweetheart!"

Emily reached across and brushed Natasha's cheeks as a few tears trickled down.

"I am mom, it's just so...how did you know?"

"I've been planning this day for a long time. When granddad died and he left me a few things I knew that this belonged to you. Now come on you've still got your card to open!"

Natasha nodded as she put the necklace down and reached across to open the card, when all of a sudden something fell out of it. Curious she picked it up and read the piece of paper.

"It's the details of your trust fund, now that you are 21 you are able to access it, use it for what you want."

"But...it's...mom that's a lot of money."

"And I trust you to be sensible with it, it's what your great-granddad and I wanted for you."

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you."

"Its ok sweetie, now come on drink your coffee before Garcia turns up!"

Natasha nodded before she quickly stood up and moved over to Emily, hugging her tightly as the room fell silent before they were disturbed by a loud knock at the door. Emily quickly glanced at the clock on the oven before she looked back confused at her daughter.

"It's too early for Garcia."

Natasha nodded her head as they started to walk towards the door but as they heard a loud voice they smiled at each other.

"Come on Emily! Happy Birthday Natasha!"

Jack's loud voice boomed in the hall outside as Emily and Natasha failed to stifle their giggles which were made worse as they heard Hotch trying to desperately quieten the five year old. Emily quickly unbolted the door and stood aside as Jack came running in and headed straight to Natasha who bent down to hug the youngster.

"Happy Birthday Natasha!"

"Thank you Jack, it's great to see you!"

Hotch looked apologetically at Emily as he walked in, waiting until she had shut the door before he offered his explanation.

"Sorry he couldn't wait, he wanted to give Natasha her present before he went to school this morning."

"No worries, come on in, coffee?"

"That would be great."

Hotch followed Emily into the kitchen as they watched Natasha lead Jack over to one of the sofas as they sat down together and Jack handed her a card.

"I made it myself yesterday, I practised my writing really hard."

Natasha looked and saw the seriousness in Jack's face and bent over to kiss him on the cheek before she ruffled his hair.

"It's beautiful Jack, I'll treasure it, thank you."

"Dad's got your present, I told him that it was a bit small but he said that it was what you wanted."

Hotch nodded as he and Emily joined their children on the sofa.

"Here you go Natasha, happy birthday."

Hotch handed over the A4 envelope and watched with a knowing smile on his face.

"Thank you Aaron, I was sure that you would understand."

Emily looked confused at her daughter who held several documents in her hand. Natasha saw the look in her mother's eyes as she passed over the papers.

"Mom..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course mom, it's done now. I didn't want to be a Hersfold anymore like...like grandmother...I wanted to be a Prentiss like you, like great-granddad was."

Emily nodded, she knew how hurt Natasha had been by her mother's actions and it seemed that she wanted to start afresh.

"I think its great sweetie, thank you Hotch."

"It's my pleasure, the least that Jack and I could do. But this is just a flying visit, say goodbye Jack it's time for school."

Jack huffed slightly before he ran into Natasha's arms once again and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday Natasha."

"See you soon Jack."

Jack nodded as he walked over to Emily, kissing her and rubbing noses as they embraced, before he and Hotch waved the two women goodbye and left.

* * *

In the short time after Hotch and Jack left Emily and Natasha quickly went upstairs, showering and getting dressed before Garcia was due to arrive. Whilst she was dressing Emily thought about the present Hotch had given to Natasha, changing her name, her driver's licence, passport and other documents to reflect her new name, Natasha Prentiss. Emily knew that her mother had been the driving influence in giving Natasha her own maiden name when Natasha was born and that knowledge was fundamental for Natasha as she decided to change it. Emily smiled as she closed her bedroom door and walked down the stairs, she could hear that Natasha was already down and making another pot of coffee.

"Another coffee Natasha?"

"Yeah I'm thinking I'll need the energy boost."

"Good thinking!"

Emily smiled as Natasha passed her another mug, her eyes focused on the clock as almost simultaneously as the display clicked to 8:00am there was a loud knock followed by a squeal at the front door.

"That'll be Garcia."

Emily laughed as she put her coffee down and walked over, unlocking the door once again as Garcia excitedly bounded into the room.

"Where is she? Where's the birthday girl?"

"I'm here Garcia?"

Natasha walked over and was not the least bit surprised to see Garcia holding a large helium balloon with '21' embossed on it, along with a large bouquet of pink and white flowers.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!"

Garcia ran over, her high heels clicking on the hard floor as she embraced Natasha tightly, kissing her on the cheek before she eventually loosened her grip.

"Here you go, your presents!"

Garcia held out the flowers and balloon which Natasha quickly took off her as Garcia reached into her bag and brought out another wrapped gift.

"What's this Garcia?"

"Open it, open it!"

Natasha shook her head as Garcia clapped enthusiastically, unwrapping the pink and orange paper she took a deep breath as she saw the iPad.

"Garcia..."

"Still sweetie, I know what you asked for and it's already programmed onto it, you'll be alerted to any movement financially or physically either of them make."

"Excuse me?"

Emily walked over and looked at the guilty looks on both of Natasha's and Garcia's faces, Garcia took a breath in preparation but Natasha reached across and put her hand on the woman's arm.

"It's ok Garcia. Mom I asked Garcia to sort a few things out for my birthday, don't get mad at her it was me decision. One of these requests was for Hotch to sort out changing my name, the other was for Garcia...I wanted to keep track of two people and luckily she wrote a program for me."

Emily sighed as she looked at her daughter.

"Let me guess, your grandmother and father."

Natasha nodded as Emily walked over and put her arm around her daughter's waist.

"Ok but don't forget that I'm here as well, any time you need to talk."

"Thanks mom."

"Right can we start the celebrations now?"

Garcia grinned as she clapped her hands and watched as Natasha and Emily nodded their heads in unison.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 –

Emily walked through to the sofa where Garcia and JJ were sitting quietly, looking out of the large window as the sun began to set. Emily smiled at them as she placed the three wine glasses on the table and started to pour the dark red liquid.

"Thanks for everything today Pen, I think Natasha had a wonderful time."

Emily passed out the glasses before she sat down between her two friends, casting her eyes briefly up the stairs to where Natasha was getting changed for their evening out.

"It was fine Em, I think we all needed a bit of pampering. Are you sure that you're ok with what Hotch and I did for Natasha?"

Garcia leant forward slightly and turned to look at her friend.

"Not its ok, it was a bit of a shock but I've spent most of the day thinking about it. I understand where she's coming from, she's hurting and wants to make sure that neither of us get caught unexpected again. If either her father or grandmother makes a move to try and contact her she'll know, I completely understand that I hope that she'll let me know if anything does happen."

"Of course she will Emily, I've seen how close the two of you are. She's done this not only to protect herself but you as well."

JJ smiled as she finished talking and saw Emily nod in response. JJ reached around and placed her hand on Emily's back, rubbing it softly as she waited for the brunette to finish her glass of wine.

"So how are things going between you and Hotch?"

Emily shook her head slightly as she turned and looked at JJ who had a wide grin on her face.

"Oh come on Em, things were going pretty well between the two of you before, and I've seen how much Jack loves having you around."

"Yes well, things on that front have had to take a bit of a back seat lately, although Jack seems to adore Natasha, which is good."

"But now things are settling back down again, you are running out of excuses, especially as Pen or I will always look after Jack."

"I'm not going to get any rest until I agree am I?"

Emily laughed as she spoke, looking at her two friends as they shook their heads firmly.

* * *

Natasha could hear the laughter from downstairs and smiled as she finished putting her dress on, she finally felt that she was back home, not just physically but emotionally too. After tonight was over she needed to talk about moving on with her mother, not just for herself but for her mother too. The support that Natasha had received from her mother's friends had been immense and they had helped her to regain her confidence and self-belief. Natasha pulled on her shawl to cover her shoulders before she walked down to find Garcia and JJ teasing her mother about Hotch and that only went to reaffirm Natasha's thoughts about the impending conversation with her mother.

* * *

"Hey Natasha you look beautiful!"

Garcia squealed as she stood up, the first member of the group to see the young woman emerge down the stairs.

"Thanks Garcia. Are we heading straight out?"

"Yes sweetie, the men will already be there and moaning about our late arrival!"

"Sorry about that guys, I took longer than I thought."

"It's ok Tasha, Garcia's only pulling your leg, come on I'm getting hungry!"

Emily walked over and embraced her daughter, touching gently the necklace that hung around her neck before she kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thanks mom but you know that you're always hungry!"

Natasha smirked as Emily tapped her lightly on the shoulder before the four women walked out and headed to meet the others at the Chinese Restaurant.

* * *

Emily closed the door and smiled as she watched Natasha collapse on the sofa, immediately reaching down to tear off her high heels.

"Hot chocolate?"

"That sounds delightful!"

The room fell silent as Natasha sat looking out of the window, waiting until her mother brought over the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here, careful. I put some marshmallows in seeing as it is your birthday!"

"Thanks mom, I had a great time tonight."

Emily smiled as she sat back and rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Me too, although I did notice the look on Spencer's face as you thanked him for his gift..."

"Mom!"

Natasha shrieked loudly until she saw the grin and the glint in her mother's eyes.

"Yeah well I don't think that I'm ready for anything like that."

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean..."

"I know mom but I'm getting better and I don't want you to tread around me forever."

Natasha spoke quietly as she turned to face her mother.

"When are you going back to work?"

"I haven't really given it much thought."

"Mom, you can't stay here looking after me all the time...I'm 21 now, I've lived on my own, this isn't healthy...for either of us!"

Natasha tried to speak calmly, not wanting to upset her mother too much.

"What are you saying? Do you want to move out?"

Emily felt her heart begin to pound harder as the thought of not being able to protect Natasha dawned on her.

"No...no mom. We said that we've both been doing much better, right?"

Natasha put her mug down and reached across to take a hold of her mother's hands and watched her slowly nod her head.

"I'm saying that you need to go back to work and I...I've been thinking about applying to Georgetown, if you still want me to stay!"

Emily smiled as she listened to Natasha, once again wondering who the most responsible one in their relationship was.

"Georgetown...I think that I could live with that!"

"And you've got to speak to Aaron. Mom he has been great for the both us, don't let him go because you are afraid, he makes you happy and that makes me happy mom."

Emily felt the tears start to drip slowly down her face as she moved to embrace her daughter.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I know mom, don't worry I know!"

Natasha wrapped her arms around her mother and she knew that finally things were improving, she wasn't a secret anymore and thanks to her mom and her friends she finally felt part of a large family.

Fin.

* * *

A/N – many many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story. It seems ages since I started this and along the way it has changed direction several times and I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story. I wanted to bring it to a nice conclusion and I hope that I have achieved that, also don't forget...

FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.


End file.
